Eternal Flames
by SilverNeira
Summary: Some people believe that each soul carries a bit of karma from their past life that need to be redeemed in the next. Does that mean our life is only a journey of redemption or a journey of rewards? Whatever the case is, I am determined to continue living my life to the fullest and to not waste it. I will not be as so lucky to get another chance next time.
1. Chapter 1: Verdict

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the revision version of the story!**

 **As mentioned before, the story will still have some parts and elements from the old story, but there will be some differences.**

 **For example, the story will still have that carefree, humorous vibe to it like the KHR manga/anime, but at the same time, it will hopefully be more serious and realistic for a story. Besides, the powers I gave to my OC was not to my liking and seemed to be random and useless. Therefore, I have refined it a bit so that it was more realistic or at least made some sense.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of it's character and plot. I only own my characters and part of the story!**

* * *

How long?

How long has it been since she first appeared in this dark, dank abyss?

Shouldn't she be dead already?

She would have assumed so, but why could she still feel the pain?

Emotional pain that is, not the physically kind.

It hurts…

Why can't it stop?

A great agony that grew in strength throughout her life continued to ache within her chest.

She has thought death would remedy that pain, but it all seemed futile. She thought that death would finally bring her peace. What lies…

…it still hurts…

Perhaps…

Maybe…

Maybe this was her personal hell?

She knew that she was not the most innocent person out there, but will they really blame her for something she has no control over?

She can't help that she was born this way.

…Was her birth a mistake?

Was she not supposed to exist?

…Or, was it that they simply don't care?

It doesn't matter anymore. Her life is gone and over with.

She kept her eyes closed as she simply floated in this wave of darkness. Nowhere to go and nowhere to be. Only numbness and silence were her constant companions.

An uncertain amount of time passed, but as it did, she could slowly feel herself coming to a peaceful state. Her chest still hurt from the raw emotions storming inside her – the pain, agony, the guilt, the regret – but now she was slowly accepting them.

Just when she felt as though she could finally rest, the space in front of her grew warm. Startled by the sudden rise of temperature, she snapped her eyes open and saw a glowing orb floating in front of her. The orb looked like a black and white fireball. The two colors swirled around in some sort of harmonized dance within the orb center while black and white tails fluttered around the core.

Something about the orb felt familiar, warm and loving.

In a trance, she gradually reached out to the orb. When her finger touched a tail-end of the flames, she instinctively flinched, expecting it to scorch her. Instead of the burning sensation though, all she got was a feathery warmth that tickled the tips of her fingers.

The flickering flames danced around her slender digits as the heartfelt feeling crawled up her arm and covered her whole body like a blanket.

Craving for more of the warmth the flames have provided, she boldly drew the orb towards her chest and curled around it in an embrace. With her knees pulled up and her arms secured around the orb, she gave a small, content sigh. As though reacting to her movements, the orb pulsed vigorously, sending out a large wave of heat. She gave a startled gasp as the heat sliced through her and uprooted the pain in her heart.

With the pain, guilt, regret, and agony gone, only a dull ache remained. The ball shone brighter as though to sooth her. With a new level of enlightenment reached, she felt that it was finally her time to rest. Drowsy, she felt her eyes drooped as she strengthened her hold onto the orb, cuddling it to her chest. With the orb securely against her, she has finally let go of her life, reaching the end of her journey.

-`ღ´-

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi, AKA Tsuna._

 _Age: 12_

 _Mother: Sawada Nana_

 _Father: Sawada Iemitsu. In the underworld, he is also known as the Young Lion of Vongola. See 'Sawada Iemitsu' section for more information._

Student of all ages passed through the gates of Namimori Elementary, happily chatting with their friends and classmates. Some laughed, some giggled, some made jokes, some gossiped, and some stayed silent, but all of them are equally as blinded by their false sense of security to ever notice a lone figure stalking their every move within the trees of the school courtyard.

 _Blood type: A_

 _Height: 5'2"_

 _Weight: 102 lbs_

 _Assessment: Tsuna is unable to drink coffee; he fears slugs and cockroaches; and he tends to skip school, especially during days he need to get shots._

The figure expertly blended into the shades of the trees, carefully perched on the sturdy branches and behind the cloak of leaves. Their camouflage would have been near impossible to disclose if it wasn't for their deep, blood-red eyes which stood out among the natural greens.

Those eyes flickered in between students, quickly scanning them for its intended target while also storing away any valuable information it can acquire from each student. For example, the tightening of muscle around the eyes and mouth of one student showed their current behaviour of restraining their irritation for their friends.

Body language was one of many sources information can be extracted from and it was amazing how quick people can unconsciously gather them. Everyone have the capability to do it, some were simply more skilled at it than others.

"HHHHIIIIIEEEEE!" A loud scream instantly drew the figure's attention as it turned its head to the side.

What it saw immediately brought forth a smirk on its face. Predatory eyes followed a slim form of a short, young boy with spiky brown hair and orange eyes. The boy was running through the front gate, stumbling pass his fellow students. He was predictably late for his class.

Keeping to the shadows, the figure stealth its way after the boy and stayed by his side throughout the day, making mental notes of the boy's behaviour during its observation. As a result, from the observations, the figure found to be unimpressed by what it has seen.

Reaching the end of the day, the figure quickly departed from its post, disappearing from sight and leaving nothing to indicate that its presence was ever there.

 _Tsuna, weak in both athletics and academics. He is constantly called Dame-Tsuna (No-good Tsuna) by fellow classmates, garnering no respect from them, and thus resulting with having no one he could call his friends. He is deemed cowardly, easily-spooked, wimpy, and possess no leadership qualities or skills._

 _Status: Current Candidate for Vongola Boss and a possessor of the Sky Flame._

 _Verdict: UNKNOWN_

* * *

 **A/N: Personally, I was not planning on publishing this so early since I wanted to get most of the future plot down, but I wanted to show people that I am not dead and that I am still writing. Life have kept me occupied and so time flew by so fast that I didn't realized that I haven't posted up a chapter in nearly two years! -_-"**

 **Anyway, hopefully this makes up for it.**

 **On a side note, I still have not forgotten my other story. I just haven't gotten the time to write it because of life and the fact that I was working on this story. Your patience is really much appreciated! Thank you for following!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Arrival

Within Namimori Middle school, a lone teacher was getting ready to inform her students about a new transfer student. This was their first international student in such a while and so the whole staffs were quite excited for their arrival. Luckily, this teacher got chosen to have the student in her class. Feeling a bit giddy, the teacher entered the 2A classroom, leaving the student to wait in the hallway.

"Settle down everyone," the teacher announced, gaining the students' attention. "I have some important news. Class, we have a new transfer student coming in today."

Enthusiastically, the students within the classroom burst into whispers, each wondering who this new person could be. Curious whispers were exchanged with friends and neighboring seatmates, all eager by the sudden novelty in their life.

"I bet you it's a girl!"

"No! It got to be a boy!"

"Ooooh! I hope he's hot!"

"Do you think the student will be a foreigner?"

"Please, let it be a cute girl!"

"This is EXTREMELY awesome!" Amidst his enthusiasm, a tanned teenage boy with gray eyes and short white hair had jumped up from his seat with one foot placed on his desk in a victory pose as his voice surpassed the chatters of his peers.

"Please! Settle down everyone and Sasagawa-san! What did I tell you about shouting in my class! Why are you even on your desk?! Get down from there right this instant!" All the students simmered down their excitement, including the loud one who sheepishly sunk back down into his seat. Once things were settled, the teacher turned to the door, calling out to the transferee. "Kimura-san, you can come on in now."

The door of the classroom slid open with an audible 'click', before a young boy walked in. All the girls in the classroom swooned when they saw the boy. They could tell from the fitting form of his uniform – tucked-in white dressed shirt, dark blue tie and pants – that his body was slim, yet muscular. He was a bit on the short side and a bit feminine-looking, but it did not deter from his appearance like most would expect it would. Instead, it seemed to enhance it, giving him a soft, gentle look.

His luscious, long, jet black hair seemed to float behind him with every steps the boy took. The students watched him with bated breath, anticipating seeing his face. Stopping in front of the classroom by the teacher's desk, the boy turn to face the class.

Hearts of many students jolted from the unique yet eerie eyes that adorn the boy's face: bright, bloody-red eyes. At first, they were frightened by the coloration of the eyes. Their bodies instinctively frozen as though they were being looked upon by a predator. It wasn't until they blinked and took in the soft smile dancing on the boy's lips that the tension leaked away from their bodies. With that smile, the image in front of them turned back into an attractive boy – a strikingly exotic and androgynous-looking boy.

Once they have gotten over their assessment of the boy, faint whispers floated to the surface. Apprehensive glances were exchanged as some of the students were unsure on what to think of the new student. Ignoring the whisper this time around, the teacher made the introduction.

"Everyone, this is Kimura Yuuki. He has recently transferred here from Canada and I expect you all to kindly welcome him to our country." The teacher turned to the transfer student. "Why don't you say a few things about yourself, Kimura-san?"

Yuuki nodded and greeted the class with a polite smile on his face, "Hello, it's nice to meet you. As you may have heard, my name is Kimura Yuuki. I am 16 years old and I have just recently moved here from Canada. Before coming here, I was constantly on the move because of the family business and so I was homeschooled for most of my life. Now that I am here though, I hope my time here in Namimori be a memorable one. Thank you."

Yuuki gave a polite bow, causing the class to smile, some almost dreamingly. "Good, anything else?" The teacher encouraged. Yuuki tapped his chin in thought.

"Oh! Well, I am quite fond of animals, especially the small, cute ones; I like to eat sushi; I enjoy spending my time reading; I like to eat sweets; and I like people who is interesting or strong. What I dislike the most is people harming those that I care about." Yuuki paused, eyes rolling upwards in thought.

"In fact," Yuuki's eyes flicked down to gaze at everyone. "Whoever decides to cross with me," Yuuki's red eyes flashed, narrowing into a death glare, "I will personally send you to the deepest depth of Hell."

Yuuki growled darkly, the temperature in the room, dropping to a chilling rate. Message delivered, the death glare quickly melted away as Yuuki replaced it with a soft smile. Yuuki smiled innocently away, bluntly ignoring the shocked and dumbfounded expressions on everyone's faces.

The eerie silence stuck to the classroom for a few moments before a loud series of high pitch squeals pierced through the air, startling Yuuki out of his demeanour. He did not know who first started the squealing, but once that first squeal sound the air, many more follow suit, creating an orchestra of squeals.

Yuuki grabbed his ears, his eyes clenched as he felt his head throbbed from the high pitches. Through his pain, he could make out the windows of the classroom. They were shaking at such a fast rate that they were probably close to shattering into thousands of pieces by now.

No one seemed to notice the shaking windows. All the non-squealing students were crouched over their desk in pain by the noise, hands covering their own ears. Those who were making the noises, on the other hand, were squealing on how cool, mysterious and strong Yuuki was. His little threat even sent pleasant shivers down their spines, adding to his charm. This caused Yuuki to feel slightly unnerved by their actions. A normal person would usually be frightened by a threat made towards them, not be excited about it. Did they not think his threats were real?

 _What kind of school is this?_ Yuuki thought.

"Everyone, SHUT UP!" Someone shouted over the noise. It was unnerving to see the multiple of heads simultaneously turning toward the speaker, especially if all of them were glaring at that person's form. Yuuki slightly pity the speaker, noticing how the student flinched from the sudden attention.

"U-um," he slightly stuttered from the hostility he was receiving from his classmates. "Y-you might be attracting H-Hibari-san's attention with all the n-noises."

Instantly everyone gasped, fear taking over on their faces. Yuuki observed their reactions with curiosity. It was amazing how quick the terror struck into everyone's heart by the sheer mentioning of Hibari's name.

Yuuki knew of Hibari, of course, having looked him up after hearing his name mentioned a few times around town. From the information he gathered, this Hibari was a formidable foe and this got his interest spiked. He looked forward to meeting this person one day. For now though, he needed to focus on the present situation.

"Ahem," the teacher nervously coughed, deciding to step in. "Anyway, thank you, Kimura-san for your lovely introduction. Does anyone have a question for Kimura-san?"

"YES, TO THE EXTREME, SENSEI!"

"Sasagawa-san! What did we just say about causing a ruckus?!" The teacher scolded before turning to another student, "Honda-san, you have a question."

"Yes!" A female student perked up. "Are you in a relationship?" The student slyly asked, gaining the attention of the rest of the female students.

"No, not at the moment." Yuuki said, smiling charmingly. All the females simultaneously pumped their fists in victory. Yuuki eyes twitched, his smile straining to stay on his face. It was a bit unnerving how thirsty the female students were in this school.

"Anyone else?" The teacher asked.

"Umm, Kimura-san, what do you mean by liking 'strong people'?" A male student spoke up.

Yuuki smiled, "Simple. I like people who have strength; people who is strong."

"What do you mean by 'strong' and by 'strength'?" Another asked.

"Hmm," Yuuki hummed, taping his lip. "Why don't I leave it up to you." Yuuki winked, his hand in the universal 'shushing' motion.

Several of the girls swooned from his gesture. Internally, Yuuki sweat-dropped. Seriously, these girls were too easy to please and manipulate. He was not sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Now then, why don't you go sit down in the back by the window, Kimura-san."

"Hai, sensei." Yuuki replied as he headed toward his seat. Heads turned to follow him, but the teacher soon called for the students' attention.

Once in his seat, Yuuki gazed out of the window, content with simply doing some cloud-gazing. Yuuki was ahead of his fellow peers when it came to academics because of his homeschooling and private tutors, thus the lessons were simple reviews for the boy.

In fact, by his tutors' standard, he didn't even need to attend Nami-chuu. He should be in senior high school by now. Unfortunately, he needed to go to this school for personal reasons. Luckily, once Yuuki have integrate himself into the social network and build up his reputation he would eventually be able to do whatever he wants and not attend school. It would draw too much attention to see a teenage boy wandering around town when he should be in school. Therefore, for now, it was mundane schooling for him.

Yuuki mentally groaned at this thought. The first part of affiliation was always the hardest and slowest to go through. Gaining a person's trust and creating a reputation for yourself takes time to do. You would also need to use multiples of little, subtle manipulations and not force your way into a social group. Using brute force will, most of the time, fail and cause the targets to raise their guards up. That was why, slow and steady was the key to a successful affiliation.

Out of all affiliation missions he had done though, school-setting ones were always the most tedious ones for Yuuki. He would have to sit through slow-paced, boring lectures of subjects he was already knowledgeable on; constantly plan his every move; keep track of his behavior and not go out of character; and somehow gain the trust and loyalty of the student body.

Additionally, he would have to deal with borderline stal – he means, fans as well. It was not like he can chase them off, especially for the first crucial period. He first must gain a flexible reputation before he can even entertain the thought of getting away from anybody. He needed to somehow gain respect and good will from everyone while also showing dominance and power. By gaining popularity with everyone, he would have a better time manipulating people and for them to follow him. At the same time, he need to show that he was not someone they can mess with. Hence, his introduction. Besides, he did not want another repeat of what happened this morning. Yuuki shivered at the recollection.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Yuuki crossed the courtyard of the school building, unperturbed by the lack of activities of the vacant yard. Class should have started by now and he was technically late for it. Yuuki was not worried though. If he was in any sort of trouble for it, he could always place the blame on him being a transfer student. These public school seemed pretty lenient in those sorts of situations._

 _Reaching the front door, Yuuki headed inside and towards the school's office. He didn't ask for any help. He already knew about the layout of the school, having scoped out the building previously during the beginning term of his residency._

 _He strode through the halls with a long confident stride, ignoring all the curious gazes of the students. Their stares penetrated his form, some causing shivers to trail down his back. It didn't feel like he was in any physical danger, but somehow, he felt that his innocence may be the one in danger. Predictably, Yuuki could already tell by the end of the day there would be a fan club dedicated to him. With head tilted slightly back, Yuuki mentally asked the heavens, when can he NOT be popular?_

 _There was a pause of silence. Upon receiving no answer, Yuuki sighed dejectedly, soon arriving at the school office. He sauntered up to the front desk where the receptionist sat. Behind the desk sat a stern-looking young lady who look like she would rather be anywhere else than in a building with snobby brats scurrying around._

 _Yuuki stood in front of the desk waiting for the lady to notice him. Seconds passed and yet the lady took no notice. Instead, she was typing on her computer, oblivious to his presence. Frowning, Yuuki politely coughed, finally getting her attention. Her hands still before she looked irritably up at him and saw Yuuki standing there in front of her, waiting for her to speak. She didn't at first. Instead, once she realized an attractive man was in front of her, she lost her irritability and gave Yuuki a second look over._

 _This time, the receptionist slowly dragged her eyes up the length of his body, taking in every bit of his appearance and causing the familiar feel of goosebumps to appear on Yuuki's form. Yuuki's polite smile strained a bit as he noticed the lady had even started to lick her lips. Wasn't there some sort of a rule about staff members being BANNED from making a move on students?_

 _Smiling lustfully, the reception stood up and leaned onto her desk, her chest getting squished to the point where it looked like it was about to burst from her white, button-up blouse. The lady leaned forward and his finger twitched. Yuuki so wanted to lean away, but all of his training made him stay put._

 _Huskily the receptionist asked, "How can I help you, handsome?"_

" _Um, I'm the new transfer student. Can I get my uniform and schedule, please?" Yuuki asked politely, smile straining. It has always been like this. People of all ages and sexes would take interest in Yuuki. He partially blamed his parents' gene, especially his dad's. Besides, he should have been used to it by now, especially after years of experiencing these types of harassments._

" _Your name?" The lady asked blushing and blinking innocently at him. She was still on the desk. Yuuki inwardly shuttered at her attempts to flirt with him. Yuuki may be an attractive person, but he can't really see how he could be this popular. Maybe it's was because he was a bit mysterious. His subordinates would always say that he has this mysterious aura shrouding him like a blanket. It was like he was constantly hiding something from everybody which appeals to others. A hidden charisma, they would say._

" _Kimura Yuuki."_

" _Yuuki~," the lady purred. A shiver shot down Yuuki's back. Did she just call him by his first name? Wasn't that considered to be rude? To be informal with someone without their consent? Was she a foreigner?_

 _Either way, Yuuki quickly corrected her, "It's 'Kimura-san'. I would really appreciate it if you are not too familiar with me."_

 _The lady pouted like an imprudent child, hands clasped in front of her, bulging her chest some more – as if that was even possible. Yuuki kept his eyes on the lady's face. He does not want to give any indication that he was any way interested in her advances. Moping, the lady slowly got to work. She worked at a leisurely pace, slowly dragging the time so that Yuuki could stay longer with her. His fingers twitched, slowly losing his patient with her. Yuuki did not mind being a bit late upon arrival, but there WAS a limit on how late he could be. In addition, he did not appreciate how the woman was purposely making him late for class._

 _Thankfully, there wasn't much needed to be done and she soon finished. The lady reluctantly hand Yuuki his uniform and schedule._

" _Thank you. I'll go change into my uniform now." Yuuki said._

" _Oh!" The receptionist suddenly perked up and Yuuki immediately got a bad feeling. The lady went around the desk and draped her body onto his and drawing small circles on his shirt. Yuuki stood rigidly still._

" _You know, why don't you change here?" She drawled, "The washroom is awfully far from here and class is about to start. I can even help you with ANYTHING you need."_

 _Yuuki's eye twitched, his guard too high up to even let his jaw drop. "Nope!" Yuuki practically flew away from the woman. "No need. I can take it from here. Bye!"_

 _With that, Yuuki, as politely as he can, hightailed it out of there. Shivering, Yuuki could still feel her gaze on his behind, also known as his buttocks. "Come again if you need any help! Onee-chan will take care of you!"_

" _Never on my life," Yuuki whispered under his breathe. He made a note to himself: STAY AWAY FROM THE CREEPY RECEPTIONIST LADY! BETTER YET, HAVE HER FIRED AND PUT IN JAIL FOR SEXUAL HARASSMENT TOWARDS A MINOR!_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Fortunately, Yuuki didn't encounter anymore mishaps afterwards and even managed to arrive to class.


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Days passed without much mishaps and as predicted, Yuuki accelerated through the popularity chain to the top. He was well-known for being a model student, admired by both peers and teachers, but at the same time, was someone you cannot mess with. This was demonstrated by his many dominating moments and let's just say that it would be better for people to stay on his good side than his bad one.

Surprisingly, his moments seemed to attract more attention than dispel any. His many fans would chalk up his behavior to be sexy, mysterious, and beastly which Yuuki can appreciate and understand. There was just something about being dominated by an alpha that gets your blood pumping. In fact, it was because of this behaviour and a simply rumor that cause Yuuki to gain himself a mixed fan club, containing both male and female students. This rumor that have been flying around, not only the school, but all of Namimori.

Usually rumors are simple gossips or lies told by other, but this rumor was spread with such conviction that many who heard it was convinced of its accuracy and legitimacy. Yuuki was rumored to be bisexual. At first, many didn't believe such an absurd rumor. This dominant, high stature male can't possibly be bisexual. Many full-blooded females strongly opposed such labelling. Despite the aggressive opposition, a few individuals managed to hold their ground. They pointed out multiples of evidence and eyewitnesses contributing to this gossip. The main theme of the evidence was how Yuuki treated both sexes: both equally in respect and in flirtation.

One example was when a female student had tripped in the middle of the school hallway. Yuuki was nearby when this incident happened and he came swooping in to her rescue, smoothly transitioning her into a dip. It was a rare, yet charming way to seduce someone and commonly use for the female population. Now, usually if that student was a male, most wouldn't think of coming to their rescue or charming them with such a move, but Yuuki did, surprising both the male student and the people around them. Male or female, Yuuki would pull out his charismatic moves on anyone.

Faced with such evidence and having none at their disposal, most reluctantly submitted to the possibility of Yuuki being bisexual. Likewise, it wasn't long before they too become convinced by the rumor. Hence the continuous development of his fan base consisted of both sexes.

What were Yuuki's thoughts on all of this?

Nothing, besides the accumulating thought of how delusional the people of this town can be. Was this really how the townspeople interpreted his actions? Then they must be really naïve and stupid then.

Yuuki may be one of Nami-chuu's top beloved students, but unbeknownst to everyone, there was a sinister plan behind all of this. Yuuki was indirectly gaining an army made up of his fellow peers, teachers, and hopefully the townspeople. Yuuki's end goal? To have them admire and respect him to the point where they would follow his every favors and commands – like those cliché class president bishounen you would see in anime.

You would think that this plot can only be done in fictional reality, but surprisingly it seemed to be working quite well for Yuuki. It was almost funny really. It was as if Yuuki was in an anime himself, but that was ridiculous. There was no way that was true.

Despite the effectiveness of the scheme, Yuuki would always find himself drained of energy by the end of the week. Keeping up his façade and his charisma for the majority of the day was tiring work. A part of Yuuki's personality may be genuinely kind and caring, but to have those traits be constantly available with every single person and stranger was not what Yuuki would have liked. In reality, he cared little for others – only a selective few was granted his time and protection. He may have helped those who were in need, but most of the time he would not bother with anyone else. Why should he? It was too bothersome to be friends with everyone. Hence the constant work he must endure to accomplish his goal.

That was the main reason he endured such torture – to create a large network of accessible minions and information. Despite the strain, it was a fairly simple task, especially with this mask of his. Taken from experience, Yuuki had learned that people tend to be more favorable towards those who was more appealing or charismatic. It was unfortunately a psychological fact of human nature. That was why he spent countless years perfecting his mask, with his parents even lending him a hand in the process.

To others, this might come off as a bit strange. What kind of parents encouraged their child to act in this sort of manner? Well, whoever said that his parents were normal parents? What defined something as 'normal' anyway? Yuuki's parents might come off as 'strange' to other, but to him, they have always been his 'normal' yet eccentric parents.

When Yuuki's parents first found out about his little project, instead of feeling repulsive by it, they showed great amount of encouragement, especially his father.

"It would be good practice," his father had said, guiding him throughout his development. His parents were already planning on training him one day – they just did not plan on doing it quite as early. Nonetheless, they took Yuuki's enthusiasm in stride and began his training immediately.

During his training on charisma and seduction, his mother would constantly volunteer herself to be her child's test dummy, despite his father being a perfect candidate. His father WAS the most talented one out of the three in acting. However, for some reason, Yuuki's mother wouldn't let him.

Yuuki had one time asked his mother why and she replied that, "despite having his father already there to woo her every day, there was a certain charm to Yuuki's wooing that make it to be quite unique."

Her husband was wonderful, no doubt about it, but she wanted something new to experience and what better way than her child's newly developing seduction skills. It was so cute watching her child try to seduce someone – what a great mother she was…

Yuuki didn't put too much thought on his mother's reasoning. For many years, Yuuki had tried to figure out his mother, but every attempt ended with failure. Thus, Yuuki simply left that job to his father who was more than happy to do so.

Despite his failure to understand his mother, Yuuki found her personality to be quite befitting to her character, especially if you take in account her special ability – something Yuuki have inherited. Same could be said about his father. Despite having opposite personalities from one another, they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

With the recurring thoughts about his family stewing in his mind, Yuuki started to feel a tad bit homesick. This wasn't the first time Yuuki have been away from his parents, but he would still miss them nonetheless. He missed his home at the compound, the familiar clatters of the households, and the peace it gave him. Finding himself sinking deeper into wistfulness, Yuuki shook himself out of his reminiscing of the past before the feeling could get any stronger.

He took a glanced around him, taking quick notes of the structure he currently occupying. He was at his designated home in which was created a few months ago for his mission. The wood that he sat upon was the porch floor of his deceptively small, traditional, Japanese house. Surrounding the house was a large plot of land which was enclosed by traditional walls and gate.

Yuuki hummed in thought, taking in the sight of his personal garden as he sat on the porch with his afternoon tea in his hands. He was taking his time to rekindle with himself, especially after a few weeks of stressful work trying to integrate himself into the social network. Taking these breaks were important for Yuuki. If he stayed too long within his façade, he would start losing sight of his true personality – something his father had advised him to take caution of. That and he missed being his real self again.

Taking notice of the cold tea in his hands, Yuuki signed in disappointment, knowing that he must get back to working on his mission. Packing the tea away, Yuuki got up and ready to patrol around Namimori.

Closing the front gate, Yuuki strolled down the street of the neighborhood. It was mostly empty since Yuuki lived in the more desolated side of town, but as he continued down the path, it started to fill with people. The streets became livelier as he passed by many houses, slipping passed different individuals before coming upon the neighborhood market.

Yuuki stealth passed everyone, scanning them from the corner of his eyes: mothers going grocery shopping, teenagers hanging out with friends, business men bustling to their workplace. The crowed of Namimori was noisy yet peaceful, almost familiar in a way. The energy in the air was a calm, natural buzz. The activity level of the town was not as stressful as a city, but not as silent as the countryside.

He could hear children's laughter overlapping with the sound of gossiping adults. Alerted, yet minding his own business, Yuuki casually blend into the crowd of people. People walked right passed him without a glance. Children chased one another, unaware of eyes observing them. It wasn't too hard for Yuuki to do this. People were all too busy with themselves and their own problems to really notice anyone else. Everything was going well until Yuuki started to notice a subtle change in the air.

There was a small shift in the flow of the crowd until it started to escalate into a noticeably-sized split running down the centre of the street. Naturally, Yuuki went with the current of the crowd and stuck to one side of the split. The usual buzz of the crowd grew alarmed and with fear. Once the split was made, everyone collectively froze with fear, staring frightfully down the end of the cleared road.

Eyebrow quirked with interest, Yuuki cautiously got closer to the front so that he could get a better view of what is happening. He hid behind a couple of people, but the gap between their heads gave him a good enough view. Yuuki placed his calculating gaze at the end of the road and waited for whatever got the crowd into a fearful state.

At first, Yuuki saw nothing, but then slowly, a small, shadowed figure appeared. As this figure got closer to Yuuki, he started to see who this figure was.

Donned with a black, school uniform jacket that bellowed from the breeze, a red armband glistening from the light, and two metal tonfas clutched within his hands was Namimori's residential carnivore. _He seemed to be in an awfully bad mood_ , Yuuki though, observing how the corner of his lips was pulled down into a deep scowl and the predatory glint in his eyes.

 _Hibari Kyoya, leader of Nami-chu's Disciplinary Committee._

 _Age: 15_

 _Blood type: O_

 _Height: 169 cm_

 _Weight: 58 kg_

 _A delinquent who loves Namimori and will not tolerate any misguidance towards it._

 _Catchphrase: "Kamikorosu (I'll bite you to death)"_

When Yuuki first read up on the information he could get about this person's profile, he was at first, intrigued. He had seen many unique characters throughout his lifetimes, but something about this boy captivated him. Perhaps it was how in-tune this person was with his inner animal. Unlike most people who kept their animal in hiding or a secret, he embraced it, unconcerned with the opinion of others. He lived by his own rules, taking necessary actions to get what he wants.

He was… wild, uncaged and this appealed to Yuuki. Unlike other, he was more refined and less cruel. Yuuki was not saying that he was merciful or anything, because he wasn't, but compared to others, he still has some kindness within him. No person who love cute, small animals could be evil.

Hibari strolled down the path created for him by the people, irritated by the current crowding. The people tried their best to not get into Hibari's way, but it was not good enough for him. Even if the crowd was out of his line of sight, he would still be irritated by it. It was unfortunate for the people to come upon Hibari when he was in such a foul mood. He was less tolerant of herbivores because of it. It was not the crowd's fault for Hibari's sour state. The source of his frustration was a specific group that was causing him some trouble – the crowding was simple building up on that anger.

This group was making such a mess within his territory: burglary, tipping over multiples of objects like trash bins, making death threats, starting fights and dragging in innocent bystanders. It was unforgivable and they needed to pay. They even went far as to mess with the students from his school – not that he particularly cared about the students, only the fact that they were indirectly messing with his precious middle school.

Furthermore, it was equally frustrating that the only information Hibari got about this group was that they called themselves the Deadly Skullz. They were a gang from the neighboring town who seemed to have migrated into Namimori and was trying to take control of it. Their signature was a white, boney, skull-shaped mask in which they always wore whenever they cause havoc around town. That was all the information his right-hand man, Tetsuya Kusakabe, could find.

Hibari growled, eyes glaring in anger. To the side, Yuuki watched him, tilting his head in thought. Yuuki was quite aware of the current happenings that was occurring around town, especially about a certain gang's rampaging. There was not much that he wasn't aware of when it came to this area. It was his job to know these sorts of things after all.

Was Hibari having trouble with finding information about this group? Yuuki wondered. Perhaps, and Yuuki smirked at this thought, he could give his assistance to the skylark.

The more Yuuki thought of his plan, the more appealing it became. It was perfect, not only would he secure a spot to get close to his target, but he would get the opportunity to find out more about the school's Disciplinary Committee's head. A win-win situation, you can say. Now, how will he present his services to Hibari. Preoccupied with his thoughts, Yuuki slipped deeper into the crowd to prepare for his confrontment – unaware of predatory eyes following his form. It seems that Yuuki have greatly underestimated the skylark.

-`ღ´-

After that day, Yuuki started to notice how frequent his encounters with Hibari was becoming. At first, it was simple appearances from the corner of his eyes within the town area. Those moments, he simply disappeared before the skylark could take notice of him. Next, he started to see Hibari around school, whether it was in the hallways or in the courtyard. This caused Yuuki to become wary, more cautious about his surroundings.

Was Hibari trying to find him?

It didn't look like he was. Even if he did, wouldn't he have tried to confront Yuuki more directly or even send one of his minions to collect him? It was suspicious. Before, Yuuki barely saw the skylark, but now, after that initial view of the carnivore, the skylark seemed to be lurking around at almost every corner.

This small, unofficial game of cat-and-mouse kept up until it became quite clear to Yuuki that Hibari WAS trying to hunt the model student down. His advances started to become more directive and aggressive. For each attempt, Yuuki was forced to hide – each one getting much more creative than the last. It went from hiding in typical areas like tables, rooms, closets, and lockers to hiding in the corner of the ceilings, the basketball bin, amongst books, dolls, and he started to even use disguises to escape the skylark. That carnivore was seriously testing Yuuki's mastery of disguises, challenging him to get quicker in his changes. It was both thrilling and frustrating for Yuuki.

Well, at least he was getting some sort of practice on his cloaking abilities. His family must be proud.

On a different note, Hibari was getting angrier with every escape Yuuki did to evade the skylark. The school and even Hibari's own subordinates started to take notice as they actively try to avoid his path, afraid to be on the receiving end of his irk. At first, his subordinates followed their boss' orders and tried to capture the student – going to his classroom during class time as one example – but somehow, they kept on missing him. Yuuki would be out of the classroom window before they could even enter the classroom. Eventually they left the job of seizing the model student to their boss who seemed keen on catching the boy.

A few more days went by and Hibari was beyond frustrated at this point. Somehow this herbivore was evading his grasp while also managing to complete all his work and juggling all his responsibilities. Yuuki on the other hand, was amused yet tired of the skylark's shenanigans. Hibari was persistent, Yuuki can give him that, but his persistence was making Yuuki put more effort than necessary into maintaining his image. It was hard enough putting a façade in front of everyone and managing all his responsibilities, but now he needed to put even more just to avoid the carnivore. He had to manage his time, taking time out of his other activities and breaks to be able to complete all his tasks. The extra stress was extremely unnecessary and was interfering with his life.

Yuuki was at his breaking point with the skylark. That was why Yuuki decided to bring the chase to a close and confront Hibari. So, one morning, Yuuki didn't run away from Hibari like he usually did, instead he calmly strolled through the courtyard in plain view and ignored the oncoming silhouette of his chaser. The students around him immediately fled upon sighting Hibari, not wanting to get involved with the two. Yuuki stopped in his track, acknowledging the looming figure that stood a few feet in front of him. Hibari scowled, glaring at the calm look on Yuuki's face. This herbivore has caused nothing, but trouble for Hibari and yet he had the nerve to look at him that way? This boy needed to be punished.

"Do you need anything, Hibari-san?" Yuuki asked, innocently tilting his head. Hibari twitched in annoyance. Before any more words were exchanged, Hibari attacked.

"Wow," Yuuki emotionlessly muttered, skillfully dodging the attack. He was a bit unimpressed by Hibari. He did not know why Hibari suddenly attacked him. He knows that he might have annoyed the skylark with his constant avoidance, but he can't simply be mad because of that, would he?

It was partial correct that Hibari was attacking Yuuki because of his annoyance, but the actual reason for his attack was because Hibari was suspicious of Yuuki. A few moments before their initial view of each other, Hibari had encounter a few members of the Deadly Skullz. Unfortunately, he was a few seconds too late and those vermin managed to escape into the crowds. Then, while he was prowling around trying to look for them, he spotted Yuuki.

Nothing about the boy stood out which made Hibari skeptical about his identity. At first, Hibari tried to confront Yuuki, but the boy would always escape. This did not help clear his suspicion. Hibari may not have any concrete proof of Yuuki's possible association with the group, but his behavior was causing Hibari to be filled with wariness for the boy.

Eyes narrowed in hostility, Hibari charged toward Yuuki, continuing his constant array of attacks. Yuuki back-flipped out of the way, landing onto a one-hand handstand before flipping back onto his feet. Pushing off with one leg, Yuuki dodged to the side, rolling into a cartwheel. Dodging a hit, Yuuki used the extended arm of Hibari to propel himself away from the carnivore. Mid-air, Yuuki curled into a back-flip and observed Hibari from the air. Hibari's form was tense for attack, possible either waiting for Yuuki to drop down or preparing himself to jump up.

Seeing how Hibari did nothing, but charge forward as Yuuki descended, Yuuki would guess it was the former. Almost instantly after landing, Yuuki had to immediately dodge ongoing attacks from Hibari. Now, by this point Yuuki was starting to get tired with this petty fighting. Don't get him wrong, he can continue indulging Hibari with this little fight, but seeing how Yuuki has better things to do, it was time for the fight to end.

Yuuki needed to act fast. Leaping back, the sole of Yuuki's foot barely grazed the ground before he charged forward at a breakneck speed. Not expecting much from an herbivore, Hibari did not have time to react to the boy's sudden show of speed. Before Hibari realized it, Yuuki was instantly inside of his personal bubble. Using the momentum of his charge, Yuuki kneed Hibari in the stomach, causing the skylark to grunt at the force. Grabbing Hibari's shoulders, Yuuki pinned Hibari to the ground, slightly knocking the air out of him. The window of opportunity was closing, Yuuki must end this quickly!

Hibari growled, about to retaliate, but then felt something grazed against his throat. Hibari's eyes widen, his body frozen from shock. Seeing how Yuuki was using all his limbs to pin Hibari down, Yuuki used the next best thing when it came to a weapon – his teeth. Head turned to the side, nose brushing against the underside of Hibari's chin, and teeth poised above his throat, ready to be used when necessary.

Once Hibari have gotten out of his shock, his body tensed, most likely to try to get Yuuki to stop pinning him down. Yuuki slightly closed his mouth in reply, his teeth firmly applying pressure onto Hibari's throat. A gentle growl emitted from Hibari's throat, the sound vibrated Yuuki's teeth and sent an unexpected shiver down Yuuki's spine. Slightly confused from his reaction, Yuuki pressed more firmly onto Hibari's throat until he stopped his growls.

Why did a growl caused Yuuki to react like so? Was it simply because of the vibration? Seeing how vibrations can traveling along bones, it wouldn't be such a surprise for Yuuki, but was it that simply?

For a few minutes, the two of them stayed frozen in their positions. Hibari could feel Yuuki's warm breath puffing against his neck and the dull edge of his teeth. Yuuki's warm curvature body was pressed against his, letting him feel each edge and corners of its shape. Once in a while, there would be a twitch from Hibari's body causing Yuuki to press more firmly against him, unaware of what his action may reveal about himself.

It wasn't long until Yuuki felt Hibari slowly relaxed. Cautiously, Yuuki started to pull away, causing a thin string of saliva to appear before weakly snapping. Yuuki stayed tense as he wiped his mouth, prepared for any surprised from Hibari, but all Hibari did was observed the boy with a certain glint in his eyes. Wary, Yuuki kept an eye on the carnivore as he moved away.

Hibari's eyes followed Yuuki's every movement. Once a good distance away, Yuuki waited as Hibari sat up, wiping away the saliva on his neck, his tonfa laid forgotten on the ground beside him. "So, would you mind telling me why you attacked me?" Yuuki asked, breaking the silence.

Hibari huffed, "I don't have to explain myself to you, herbivore."

Yuuki quirked an eyebrow at the name. Personally, he wouldn't consider himself to be an herbivore. At the very least, he was an omnivore. Yuuki gazed at Hibari, observing him with a calculating glint in his eyes. Noticing the glint, Hibari narrowed his eyes, his fingers twitching. Yuuki's eyes flickered to the twitch before straying back to Hibari's face. "Hmm, well, no need. I don't particularly care why you attack me. Now that we're here though, I would like to officially introduce myself to you and propose a deal in regards to my services."

"Service?" Hibari said, showing a small amount of interest in Yuuki's words.

"My name is Kimura Yuuki and I am what you call an informant. I can get you whatever information you need," Yuuki slowly smirk, "but with a price."

"A price?" Hibari inquired, his narrow as he scrutinized Yuuki.

"Yup," Yuuki confirmed, emphasizing on the 'p', "But…"

Yuuki paused, an almost teasing smirk appeared on his face as his head tilted to the side. "I'm sure we can come up with a deal. As I mention before, I come with a proposal. I am willing to give you a discount on my services if you let me join the disciplinary committee."

Hibari's eyes slightly widen in surprise, before narrowing into a glare. "Why?" Hibari asked, his gaze penetrating Yuuki's form. Yuuki straighten up his head, lazily shrugging his shoulders.

"Why else? Power. Your group is the most feared in Namimori and I want to be a part of it."

Hibari stared blankly at Yuuki before scoffing. Grabbing his tonfas off the ground, Hibari tuck them away and stood up. Pivoting, he walked away, calling over his shoulder, "I don't need anybody's help, especially from an herbivore."

Despite having the slightest amount of respect for the show of power, Hibari didn't trust the student. He may be interested in the boy, but he seemed too sly for Hibari's liking. He didn't need that sort of person in his Disciplinary Committee. The only thing he need were obedient subordinates and from what little Hibari got from the boy, Yuuki was not the type to be docile. A small smirk slowly appeared on Hibari's face, this was the first time he met an omnivore – things were starting to get interesting.

Yuuki watched as Hibari disappeared into the school, a bit unhappy that he didn't take the deal. Yuuki sighed as he stood up, brushing off the dusts from his uniform. Oh well, at least Hibari was now aware of Yuuki's service. Maybe one day he would be in need of it. Seeing how their first encounter could have gone a lot worse, Yuuki felt quite content with the outcome.

Looking back at the school one last time, Yuuki strolled away, heading off into the opposite direction. Yuuki may feel content with his situation with Hibari, but this does not mean he was giving up on gaining power. His supposed failure simply meant that it was time for him to move onto his next course of actions.

He hoped Namimori prepare itself, because the next few years will be quite hectic.


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning

Today was a special.

A day where new 1st year students were going to start their first day of middle school at Nami-chuu. All the young students sat in rows of metal chairs inside of the main gym of the school, all waiting for the assembly to start. Conversations can be heard as many of the students seemed to have already started to make friends with one another. For example, a black, spiky-haired adolescent was surrounded by his peers as they mainly talked about baseball. Not everyone was making friends though. There were a few exceptions, especially for those who were socially awkward, shy, quiet, or loners. This included a brown, spiky-haired boy who sat nervously in his seat, shoulders hunched, and peering anxiously around him.

He was not completely invisible though, but the attention he was attracting were not positive ones.

"Isn't that no-good Tsuna?"

"Yeah, it is!"

"I hope he's not in my class."

"He's quite useless, isn't he?"

"Yeah, what a loser!"

Hearing the taunting words of his peers, the boy shrunk down into his seat, wishing for the floor to swallow him whole. It wasn't long for the principal to walked onto the stage, gaining everyone's attention and silencing all conversations.

The first thing the students noticed was how nervous the principal looked. His whole body was shaking as he walked up to the podium. His eyes darted around in fear. Once he got to the podium, he gave a nervous coughed, eyes still scanning the gym as he sweat profusely.

"W-welcome students to N-Nami-chuu. A-as students of N-Nami-chuu, you are expected to all uphold the g-glory of Nami-chuu. Any p-problems towards the s-school will be," the principal shivered, "W-will be dealt with by the Disciplinary Committee. I-I hope that a-all students have a w-wonderful time h-here. N-now, I would l-like to introduce you to t-the school's student body president."

The students clapped as the principal rushed off the stage, looking as though he was about to burst into tears. The clapping shortly ended as confused murmurs were exchanges. Many of the students were puzzled by the principal's behavior. Before they could dive deeper into the subject, some movement on the stage distracted them. On walked a handsome-looking boy, with long, black hair and exotic-looking, red eyes. Many female students swooned at the gentle smile on the boy's face while others whispered to their neighbors, all wondering about who this boy was.

The boy stopped behind the podium and faced the audience. With a gentle smile, his strong voice resonated around the room. "Good morning. I am the student body president here at Nami-chuu. My name is Kimura Yuuki and I would like to personally welcome you all to our institute. Here at Nami-chuu we strived to be the best, whether it is academic, sports, art, music, strength, or being a leader and I hope that all of you will be able to find that inner strength in which will help you push forward into a distant goal. Thank you."

The students clapped. The principal's odd behavior was wiped away from their mind after hearing such a normal speech from their president. Yuuki continued to stand at the podium, waiting for the students to stop clapping. Slowly, the clapping died down as perplexed looks were exchanged between students. Why was the president still standing there? Was he not done with his speech?

Once everyone was silence, Yuuki started to address an important topic that can affect the survival of the students. "Now that all the pleasantry was given, it is time to move onto an important matter. In this school, most of our rules are regulated and enforced by the Disciplinary Committee and their leader, Hibari Kyoya."

Yuuki paused as gasps could be heard coming from some of the students. "Some of you may be aware of who I am talking about, but for those who does not, let me inform you of the danger you be facing if you ever cross paths with this person. I'll make it simple so that everyone can understand. Mess with Hibari-kun and you'll find yourself at the hospital on deathbed. Heed my warning or you'll get bitten to death by our residential carnivore."

A blanket of tension filled the gym. Those that knew about Hibari was completely anxious by the thought of going to the same school as him while those who didn't was simply frightened by the ominous warning of their president.

"Now then," Yuuki suddenly said, his bright smile immediately chasing away any tension that was in the room. "I hope we can all make wonderful memories here at Nami-chuu!"

-`ღ´-

 _ **Somewhere on the Island of Sicily, Italy…**_

A town sat along the coastal hills of the island. The calls of seabirds and lapping waters can be heard while rays from the descending sun painted the sky red, dyeing the town in a coat of reddish hue. It was that time again, where church bells' melody can be heard ringing throughout the town as people lingered in the streets, filled with laughter and chatter. Day was beginning to turn into night, enticing those to come out and have some fun under the cloak of darkness.

A couple stood a few feet away from a bar, the woman giggling bashfully at the flirtation of the man. With bottle in hand and arm securely over the woman's shoulders, keeping her close to him, the man smiled playfully at the woman.

Before anything could go any further, the sounds of clonking heeled shoes drew the couple's attention, draining away any linger feeling of light-heartedness. They watched as a 40cm tall infant with black, spiky hair and thin curly sideburns walked down the middle of the street and towards the bar. It was a strange sight for the woman. She has never seen an infant who could walked like him or dressed like him: an all-black suit, a red long-sleeved shirt, black necktie, and a black fedora with an orange stripe.

The man, on the other hand, instantly recognized who the infant was. He was frozen in fright from the appearance of the infant, sweating slightly from the tension. Once the infant walked passed the couple, the man released his breath in relief before smirking devilishly.

Meanwhile, in the bar with low lighting, covered windows, and air filled with a smoky element, sat two older men. The older-looking one with white hair sat with drinks in hand while the blonde that sat beside him smoked from a cigarette. The two of them were silent, back facing the door entrance of the bar.

It wasn't long until the door of the bar creaked open, slightly illuminating the room and casting the looming shadow of the visitor.

"That you, Reborn?" The blonde called out to the infant standing under the doorway.

"The Godfather called you in again, huh?" The other commented.

"Being popular must be tough." The infant stayed silent as a small, green chameleon appeared on the rim of the infant's fedora, cancelling out its camouflage. "Is it Roma this time? Venezia?"

"Giappone (Japan)," Reborn replied in his high-pitched baby voice.

"Japan?!" The white-haired one cried out in surprise as the two turned around in their seats to look at the baby. "Did the old man finally make up his mind?"

"It's going to be a long trip," the infant simply relied, not answering the man's question, but slightly confirming his suspicion. "Luckily, I have someone there to help."

Suddenly a shadow cover the infant as the man from before stood behind the baby with a dagger raised in the air, poised for attack. The man went in for the kill, but before he could even touch the baby, he was suddenly faced with the barrel of a green and black gun. The man froze, sweat dripping down his face.

"This isn't a toy," Reborn said, as the man dropped in dagger in defeat. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for his execution. Instead, the gun transformed back into a green chameleon, the same one that was previously on the infant's hat.

Turning around, the infant walked toward the two men sitting at the bar while the man who tried to kill him fled. "Reborn," the blonde one said, "Who's this helper of yours? Are you sure they are to be trusted with the task?"

Reborn stopped in front of the two men, the rim of his fedora pulled down to conceal his eyes, "Mugen's Blank Arsenal."

"Mugen's-?!" The two men shouted in surprised.

"Reborn," The white-hair man said, "You can't possibly be saying that a member of the most notorious family who is well-known for their fierce loyalty to their own family, will be providing you with assistance?!"

Reborn simply smirked, not replying. It was time for him to get to work as the Home Tutor Hitman.

-`ღ´-

"Amazing!"

"He actually won!"

"I have newfound respect!"

Down the hall, loud cheers can be heard echoing from the school gym. Inside the gym, a large crowd of students was surrounding a half-naked boy in some sort of celebration. They have just witnessed the boy win a match against the kendo team's captain and was in awe by the victory. The boy, Tsuna, could only look around in amazement, feeling delighted for probably the first time in his life. He finally had the acknowledgement of his peers. He was not useless. No one was shunning him. Lost in the wonderful feeling, Tsuna began to ruminate back to his life before his life-altering encounter with a small, hitman baby.

Tsuna's past has always been painful, whether it was physical pain, psychological pain, or even emotional pain. He experienced it all in his life. For as long as he could remember, he has always been outcast and bullied by his many peers for his uselessness which earned him the dreaded name of 'No-good Tsuna', a name that seemed to follow him wherever he goes. So, he was quite familiar with pain; physical pain from his bullies; psychological pain from his jeering peers; and emotional pain from the loneliness. He had little support from his peers and teachers – no one really believed in him or ever believed that he could succeed.

He was not ungrateful though. He had at least his mother who cares for him, but it was still depressing, not having any friends and constantly feeling useless all the time. Tsuna accepted his reality though, going far as to internalize the mocking words of his schoolmates and putting little to no effort into anything. What was the point of doing anything when you're just going to fail at it, that you'll still be useless no matter what you do. Despite this, Tsuna continued to foolishly hope that one day things would change for him. That maybe he wouldn't be 'No-good Tsuna' anymore.

Fortunately, things did change for Tsuna, just not in a way he had expected.

One day, an infant appeared into his life. This infant was not an ordinary infant, his name was Reborn and he was a hitman. He came into Tsuna's life under the disguise of being his home tutor before declaring Tsuna to be the next mafia boss of the Vongola Family. Since then life became much more hectic for Tsuna. He had to deal with Reborn's crazy traps and antics – all to help train him to be the next mafia boss.

One of Reborn's many antics involved shooting Tsuna with a Dying-Will bullet which apparently helped release his dying-will. This incident caused him to appear before his crush, Sasagawa Kyoko, in only his underwear and confessing his love for her. Once he got out of his dying-will state, he was beyond mortified by his actions and news about the incident quickly spread throughout the school the next day. Soon after, he was challenged by Mochida-senpai, the kendo team's captain, with Kyoko as the prize.

At first, he was going to give up since he was useless, but then Reborn interfered and shot a dying-will bullet which transformed Tsuna. The whole event afterwards was a blur, but he could recall that he has somehow managed to win the fight, thus bringing us to where he was currently at – surrounded by his peers and getting the attention of his crush, Kyoko. Fortunately – or it could be somewhat unfortunate – Kyoko has thought that the whole underwear episode was all a simple joke created by Tsuna. He seemed to have avoided a bullet with that one. Lucky him.

"Hey! What's going on here?" A clear voice rang through the gym, instantly silencing the crowd and drawing everyone's attention. There, appearing from the doorway of the gym was a young male with a small crowd of students following behind him. The feminine-looking male has long black hair and wore the same school uniform just like the rest of the male students: white, short-sleeved shirt, black pants, blue tie, and a black blazer. The only thing distinctive about his appearance was his uniquely-colored, red eyes and the blue and white armband on his left arm. This was Kimura Yuuki, the school's student council president.

When Yuuki heard about a commotion happening at the gym, he immediately headed down to settle the situation before Hibari could. Can you imagine what would happen if Hibari was to come down and 'fix' the problem? Yuuki did not need that extra amount of paperwork. He has enough already.

When he arrived at the gym, he could see the students cheering and surrounding a single student who was in his boxer. _Isn't he cold?_ Yuuki thought, raising an eyebrow. That boy was lucky it was Yuuki who arrived first. Tsuna would be in big trouble if Hibari saw him in such a sorry state.

Next, Yuuki took notice of the bald kendo student laying unconscious on the ground. From scanning the scene, Yuuki has deduced what had happened. It looked like he has some angry parents to appease – how troublesome. Facing the group, he started giving orders to students. "Everyone get back to class! And someone bring that boy to the nurse's office!"

The students promptly obeyed and slowly the crowd dwindled in numbers. Two of Mochida's friends went over to his body and helped the boy up to take him to the school nurse. As the crowd shrank, Yuuki turned to face Tsuna who stood nervously in front of the president. Not wanting to confront the president, Tsuna clenched his eyes shut in embarrassment. It was humiliating to stand in front of their president with only an underwear on.

Yuuki stood silently, scrutinizing the boy before him. Soon, a certain glint appeared in Yuuki's eyes as he seemed to have detected something noteworthy about the boy. Instead of saying anything though, Yuuki took off his blazer and draped it over Tsuna's shoulders. Tsuna's eyes shot open in surprised, grabbing onto the collar of the blazer so that it doesn't fall. Letting go of the blazer, Yuuki smiled gently in reply before walking away.

Holding the blazer in place, Tsuna watched the president go in awe before flinching in fear when he saw the jealous glares from the president's many fans. The president was quite popular in school and everyone knew who he was, including Tsuna. The president was probably the only one who at least acknowledge Tsuna's existence. They weren't close, but it made Tsuna a bit happy to be seen. Unfortunately, this drew the wrong kind of attention from his peers. Some were jealous of Tsuna while others couldn't fathom why Tsuna was receiving attention from their admirable president. The hostility didn't help with Tsuna's lonely situation, but he was too stubborn to give up his first potential friendship with someone.

Fearing for his life, Tsuna quickly ran away, a small smile plastered on his face. The last few weeks was a bit of a mess ever since Reborn came into his life, but seeing how things turned out in the end, Tsuna could feel his hope growing. Tsuna could feel it in his gut, this was the start of a brand-new change.


	5. Chapter 5: Introducing Profiles

Within the meeting room sat some students with the desks positioned in a circular pattern. These students were all temporary members of the student council. They held temporary positions because the council was in need of members to help operate the school and organize the school events. It would have been permanent memberships, but no one had wanted it. It was not that they didn't want to, but being in the student council would mean collaborating with the Disciplinary Committee and most students were too afraid to join because of it. Thus, the council had temporary members until they could find someone to replace them. This does not include the president though. That position was solely taken by Yuuki who was more than happy to work with the Disciplinary Committee.

 _ **BOOOM!**_

"Kyaa!" The female members screamed while the males shouted in fright. They all felt slightly panic from the sudden explosions. The only one who wasn't panicking was their president who stood by the window, looking down at the yard before him. Out of the window, Yuuki could see Tsuna dodging small dynamites being thrown at him by the new transfer student.

 _Gokudera Hayato, nicknamed Hurricane Bomb._

 _Age: 14_

 _Younger brother to Gokudera Bianchi, nicknamed Poison Scorpion._

 _Blood type: B_

 _Height: 168 cm_

 _Weight: 54 kg_

 _Gokudera has gained instant popularity with the ladies upon entering school, mainly due to his 'bad boy' image. Despite his image, he is super smart and is a top student in his grade. He is apparently also really superstitious._

 _He moved to Japan for a personal mission and had to live alone in an apparent where he is struggling with rent. Thus, he was force to take up a part-time job at the convenience store. Luckily, the school don't have any regulations against students getting a job. Even if there was one, it could easily be dealt with._

"What was that, Yuuki-kaichou?!" A frightened student asked as she and some other students exchanged scared looks.

"Hmm," Yuuki hummed as he looked away from the window. The explosions have finally stopped and the last thing Yuuki saw was Gokudera kneeling down to Tsuna. Yuuki smiled in reinsurance at the students surrounding him, "It was just some tutoring lessons. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, okay then," the student sighed at the warm smile being directed towards her. The others behind her exchanged unsure looks, but eventually accept Yuuki's words. They have learned through experience that it was never good to question Yuuki too much on certain topics.

"Now then," Yuuki pushed away from the wall and clapped for attention, "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

Before they could start anything though, the door slammed open to reveal the principal who was out of breath from all the running he did. When he heard the explosions, he immediately booked out of his office, his body unconsciously seeking out Yuuki.

"Kimura-san, you got to help! Something is happening on the school-!" Before he could say anything more, an icy chill shot down the principal's back.

He finally took notice of the cold smile on Yuuki's face. "Don't worry, principal. It's nothing for you to be worried about. I've got everything covered."

"B-Bu-…"

Yuuki's smile became more forced, "NOTHING for you to worry about…"

Yuuki stared the principal down as the man nervously gulped in reply. Finally understanding the situation he was in, he slowly backed away and out of the room, afraid to receive Yuuki's wrath. Silently the door clicked shut, leaving the room to be engulfed in still silence. No one spoke for a few moments until Yuuki turned to address the students, a bright smile on his face. "Now, where was I?"

Once the tension left the room, the female members began to swoon, their hearts pounding by the show of power from their president. The males, on the other hand, shivered in fright. That little show simply demonstrated to them how dangerous their president can be. Fortunately, their president seemed like a reasonable person – they did not need another Hibari ruling over their school.

Having tasted Yuuki's feeling on the subject, the members went back to work, shutting out any unnecessary thoughts on the explosions. Yuuki turned back to the window and stared at something from the distance. Lost in thought, a small smirk appeared on his face. Giving a little chuckle, Yuuki went back to work. He needed to send a report to Hibari, in case he got curious about the loud noise. There was no need to upset the school's pet carnivore, do we?

-`ღ´-

In a darken room sat two male figures. One was quietly sitting on a black, leather sofa, with his back turned to the window. Despite the figure's calm posture, there a small sense of danger emitting from his body. Scribbling sound of a pen can be heard as the young man, Yuuki, wrote in his notebook. The other man in the room sat behind a desk to the left of Yuuki, glancing nervously between the male student and the window behind him. The air in the room was tense, mostly caused by the fear of the older man.

"My, my, what a naughty sensei we have here," Yuuki commented, ignoring the loud explosions coming from outside. The older man, who was the school's principal, sweated profusely in reply, using his handkerchief to wipe his forehead.

"W-what do you m-mean, Kimura-san?" The principal stuttered, finally asking.

Yuuki thoughtfully hummed. "It seemed that you have colluded with a dirty teacher to improperly expel two students, is that correct?"

"N-no! I-I m-mean – AH!" The principal jumped in his seat at the sudden sound of Yuuki's snapping his notebook shut. Placing the notebook away, Yuuki slowly stood up, the leather sofa squeaking from the change of pressure. Slowly he approached the principal, his shoulders slightly hunched, almost as though he was stalking a prey. Gradually, the principal shrunk down into his seat with every step the boy took.

" _Oh principal_ ," Yuuki slowly said in a sad, mocking tone. "I thought we had a deal, you and I."

Yuuki suddenly slammed his palms onto the desk, startling the principal. The man whimpered, tears appearing in his eyes. Yuuki tilted his head. "Did you forget our deal?"

The man frantically shook his head. Unhurriedly, Yuuki leaned in until his lip was inches away from the principal's ear. "Let's not make the same mistake again, yes?"

The principal desperately nodded his head as Yuuki moved back. Pleased with the principal's answer, Yuuki pivoted around and strolled out the door. Taking out his notebook again, Yuuki jolted something down. Hibari needed to be informed of the incident between the principal and that fraud of a teacher. That teacher would not only be fired, arrested, and put into prison for his crime, but Yuuki was sure Hibari would like to deliver his own punishments to the teacher. What an eventful week this was becoming.

-`ღ´-

Yuuki stood on the edge of the field, watching as a freshman practice his pitching skills long after school hours. Baseballs littered around the school as the boy threw pitch after pitch. Yuuki had noticed the boy from the window of his student council room – something which he _persuaded_ the principal into adding to the school – while he was working on some paperwork. The papers were mostly proposals from the Disciplinary Committee on the design and decoration of the reception room.

Usually if the president was anyone else, Hibari would have either force the proposal through or not have a proposal at all and simply does whatever he likes. Luckily, Yuuki could handle Hibari. It took him nearly a year, but Yuuki has managed to establish some form of partnership with Hibari.

Since Yuuki was rejected from joining the Disciplinary Committee, Yuuki decided on a different position of power in which he can occupy. That position was the student council president and lucky for him, the spot was empty since most students were too afraid of Hibari to try to even attempt at it. Thus, he ran for presidency and because of his popularity and reputation, he was quickly accepted as the school's new student body president.

After being appointed as the president, Yuuki used his position to demonstrate to Hibari how beneficial it was to have Yuuki as an ally. One example was his voluntary release of information concerning the Deadly Skullz gang. Let's just say, they were not 'deadly' or a gang anymore, but simply skulls. Yuuki smirked in amusement at the thought. Hibari was a bit reluctant to be helped by Yuuki at first, but then took the help in the end since it was voluntary.

Furthermore, Yuuki was quite persistent with his pestering, putting a lot of effort in trying to build some form of a mutual relationship with Hibari. Yuuki can be as stubborn as a bull when he put his mind to it. He had to participate in many battles with Hibari, but it was all worth it in the end. His efforts were not in vain. Eventually, Yuuki became one of the few people who ever succeeded in befriending Hibari as many were too afraid of him to even attempt it.

A sudden painful cry brought Yuuki out from his reminiscing. Looking out into the field, he saw the male student – who he was previously observing – had his arm clutched to his chest. Going by the unnatural angle of the arm, Yuuki realized that the boy may have broken it.

Springing into action, Yuuki rushed over to the student, crossing the field before kneeling beside the boy's form. "Hey, are you alright?" Yuuki asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright," the boy said, giving Yuuki a strained smile. Shooting him a skeptical look, Yuuki ran a finger along the boy's arm. Once his finger touched upon a certain spot, the boy's breath hitched in pain.

"Hold still, I'm going to call an ambulance," Yuuki said, taking out his phone. "It looked like you have broken your arm."

It took the boy a few seconds to process what Yuuki have said, but once he did, he was instantly devastated by the news. After making the phone call for an ambulance, Yuuki stayed with the boy until the authority can arrive. Sitting beside the boy, Yuuki stared at the distressed look on the boy's face.

"You know," Yuki started, getting the boy's attention. He spoke, staring deeply into the boy's eyes. "It's too early to be giving up like this. Anyone can easily trip and fall, but it takes a certain strength to get back up and try again. Besides, a broken bone does not guarantee a broken career."

Yuuki paused, letting his words seep in before turning away. He shuffled into a comfortable positon and waited for the ambulance to arrive. The boy silently sat beside him, going over the president's word in his head.

 _Yamamoto Takeshi._

 _Son to Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, owner of a sushi bar called TakeSushi._

 _Age: 14_

 _Blood type: O_

 _Height: 177 cm_

 _Weight: 63 kg_

 _A freshman who is warm and friendly. He is rarely seen without a smile, causing him to be popular with his peers. He's extremely athletic and seemed to be passionate about baseball._

 _Favorite food: sushi – seem a bit ironic – and milk_

Yuuki hoped nothing drastic happened tomorrow, but with how things have been recently, Yuuki won't be too surprised if it does.

-`ღ´-

"Kaichou! Kaichou! Come quickly! A student is on the roof! He looked like he's about to jump!" A student burst into the Student Council room.

"Is it Yamamoto-kun?" Yuuki asked, not looking up from his desk as he continued to work: reading over multiple pages and writing something down.

"U-umm, I'm not sure."

"Does this student have a broken arm or more specifically, a white cast over one of his arm?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Leave him."

"W-What?!" The student shouted in disbelief. He gaped at the president who looked way too calm for the situation. Shouldn't he be more alert?

"It's simply a stunt. One of Yamamoto's joke you can say."

"Oh," the student sighed in relief, "I'll go tell everyone else then!"

Off the student went to spread the news of Yamamoto's apparent joke. Pausing, Yuuki glanced up to look at the door. He smirked in amusement. People can be so gullible sometime. That certainly was the case for most of the people in this town and Yuuki was glad for it. It makes controlling things must easier for him. Going back to work, Yuuki signed off a paper, denying the request for the usage of the reception room from one of the many committees. It was to be expected, the room assignments for each committee haven't been publicized yet and so people have assumed that the reception room was still available. It was unfortunately not – unless they want to challenge Hibari for it, which Yuuki doubt anyone would do. Thus, the only one who will be occupying the reception room would be the Disciplinary Committee.

With an amused smile, Yuuki went back to work. He has a lot of paperwork to go over.

-`ღ´-

"The test is easy. Simply dodge the attacks." Reborn said as he took out two impressive-looking guns. He suddenly paused, "Before we start though, let me introduce you to the person who will be helping me judge your ability."

"Eh? Who?" Tsuna asked.

"Konichiwa, Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun," a voice greeted them from behind them. The group turned to see Yuuki walking towards them, holding a clipboard and pen in his hands.

"Hiiee! Kimura-kaichou!" Tsuna gasped in surprised.

"Please, call me Yuuki, Tsuna-kun. Kimura reminds me too much of my parents," Yuuki smiled before taking notice of the infant. "My, my, who do we have here?"

"H-he's, A-ah," Tsuna stuttered, trying to come up with an answer.

"I'm Reborn, Home Tutor Hitman of the Vongola Family," Reborn introduced.

"WHA!" Tsuna cried in disbelief.

"Oh! It's nice to meet you Reborn!" Yuuki greeted, leaving Tsuna dumbfounded by Yuuki's quick acceptance of the information.

"Yo, Yuuki-kaichou, what are you doing here? Are you here to take the test too?" Yamamoto asked as Gokudera scowled at the newcomer.

"Nope, someone requested for me to be a referee for a mafia game and as a student council president, I must do my duty to uphold school spirits! Students should be free to express their personal interests!" Yuuki passionately answered, clenching a fist around his pen.

 _WHA!? REBORN!_ Tsuna mentally screamed, instantly connection the dots on what happened. Not only Reborn roped in his friend, Yamamoto, but also the school's president! No, no, no, no, no! What will he think about all of this!?

"Hey Kaichou," Yamamoto abruptly asked, staring curiously at the president. "Did anyone told you that you looked like a girl?"

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried, staring at his friend in disbelief. Sure, he noticed it too, but it was not something they can simply comment on, especially with the school's president. Gokudera, on the other hand, distrusted the boy and thought his feminine appearance made him look weak.

An amused smile danced on Yuuki's lip at the question before he gave a small chuckle. "Yes, I've been told that I looked quite feminine for a boy. I think it's probably because of my father's gene. He also was a bit too feminine-looking for a male."

"Is that so," Yamamoto said, as Tsuna looked at Yuuki in interest. Despite their president's reputation and popularity, not a lot of people knew much about Yuuki's personal life. This was their first time hearing about Yuuki's parents.

"Well then," Reborn said, bringing everyone back to their initial goal. "Let's start. First, knives." Suddenly, Reborn flung multiple knives at Yamamoto.

"Whoa!" Yamamoto said, managing to dodge them. Yuuki nodded, a bit impressed, before writing something down onto the clipboard.

"W-Wait, Reborn!" Tsuna shouted, placing himself in front of Yamamoto. "Are you seriously trying to kill Yamamoto!?"

"Wait up, Tsuna," Yamamoto said, slinging an arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

"Eh?"

"When we were kids, we played with wooden swords, right? It's all right. I'll stick around." Tsuna could only stare, horrified, at Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-kun's right," Yuuki cheerfully added, a flowery background appearing behind him, "There's no harm with a little roughhousing."

 _R-Roughhousing!?_ Tsuna thought, sweat-dropping.

"As the boss, show him an example Tsuna," Reborn said.

"That's a good idea," Yuuki nodded, "You probably have some experience from previous plays."

"WHA?!"

"Sounds good. It's a race to see who's going to pass the test," Yamamoto agreed to the request.

"Huh? EHH?!"

"Well, let's run," Yamamoto said, starting to run.

"NO WAY! WAIT UP!" Before Tsuna knew it, he was roped into running away from Reborn while trying to dodge his projectiles.

"Woah," Yamamoto said, swiftly ducking down to avoid a knife. He seemed to be enjoying the little game of theirs, "Good form."

"His reflexes are great," Reborn commented.

"Most likely from all the training he did in baseball," Yuuki agreed as he continued to write on his clipboard.

"Is that so…tch," Gokudera clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Further ahead, Yamamoto and Tsuna continued to run along the school building. Yamamoto looked perfectly fine with the exercise, while Tsuna already looked out of breath as he fumbled behind his friend.

"You know," Yamamoto said as he ran, seeming perfectly capable of speech during the run. A normal person would have difficulty talking while they run since the action required the person to pause in their rhythmic breathing to talk. This simply demonstrate the above average lung capacity Yamamoto has and how fit he was. "Recent toys seem so real. Those looked like real knives."

"You thought those were toys!" Tsuna wheezed before choking to get oxygen back into his lungs.

"Next weapon is a row-gun," Reborn announced as he rounded the corner with the weapon, causing the two boys to skid to a stop.

"Geh! He got there ahead!" Tsuna shouted.

"Nice job." Yamamoto commented as Gokudera and Yuuki appeared behind Reborn.

"GAHAHAHA!" A loud, obnoxious voice shouted above the group. "Found you Reborn!"

"Now what?" Yamamoto asked, looking to his right towards one of the school's outdoor stairway.

"No…No way," Tsuna said once he saw who it was. A small, 5-year-old infant with a massive, black afro stood on the railing of the stairs. They could see two visible horn on his head and a cowhide-patterned body suit covering his body.

"I'm Lambo from the Bovino family! I'm Lambo who came to junior high school even when he's 5 years old!" The boy declared.

"The annoying one is out!"

"Bovino? Never heard of them," Gokudera said.

"Hmm, Bovino, huh?" Yuuki hummed thoughtfully, writing the information down on his clipboard.

"What do you want to do, Reborn-san?"

"Continue," Reborn simply said, firing arrows at Yamamoto and Tsuna.

"EEE!"

"Woah." Luckily, they managed to dodge them.

"HYAAAAAHH!" Tsuna screamed as the two ran away from Reborn. Upset with being ignored, Lambo forced himself not to cry and took out a weapon his family have sent to him from Italy: a missile launcher. Without much of a warning, Tsuna and Yamamoto suddenly found themselves having to dodge missiles targeting them.

 _ **BBBOOOOOOM!**_

"Phew," Yamamoto sighed in relief, especially after managing to narrowly avoid the explosion. "Looks like if I take it easy I won't be able to pass."

"Reborn! Let's stop this test!" Tsuna tried to reason with the baby. "You saw that, right? Lambo started to shoot missiles!"

"Next is a sub-machine gun," Reborn said, taking out the weapon and ignoring Tsuna's words.

"H…Hey!"

"First, the level of a trainee hitman," Reborn started to shoot at the boys. Instantly the boys ran away. Not only do they have to dodge bullets, but it seemed that Lambo was not going to stop with his missile launching.

"Wah! Not again!"

 _ **BBOOOM!**_

"Gokudera, you can let loose, too," Reborn spoke up, startling the boy with his words.

"But…"

"Think about killing Yamamoto and do it." Looking a bit too happy at that prospect, Gokudera took out his bomb.

"Juudaime (10th boss)!" He shouted, calling out to Tsuna. He then sent the boy a small signal which involved the use of a wink.

"Eh?" Tsuna said, confused by Gokudera's action.

"I don't think he understood that, Gokudera-kun," Yuuki said, but his comment fell on deaf ears. Besides, it was already too late. Gokudera has threw his bombs. Now Tsuna and Yamamoto found themselves facing an onslaught of explosives from Lambo, Reborn, and Gokudera.

"What the…"

"EHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _ **BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

Yuuki held the clipboard in front of his face, trying to deter the air pressure created by the explosion. This was probably the biggest one they had seen today. Noticing how huge and powerful the explosion was, Gokudera became worried for Tsuna. "Juudaime! Are you alright, Juudaime!"

"Oh, I see them," Yuuki said, pointing with his pen. Out of the smoke came the figures of Yamamoto and Tsuna. Tsuna had an arm slung over Yamamoto's shoulders and they were both a bit singe, but they have managed to avoid the blast.

"Phew. That was close," Yamamoto sighed.

"Since Yamamoto pulled me. I…was saved~," Tsuna's voice shook.

"Yuuki-kun?" Reborn asked the boy standing beside him.

"Weeell," Yuuki drawled, glancing over his notes, "Going by the grading of his performance throughout the trial, I would say he passed the test. Congratulation Yamamoto-kun, you are now officially part of the family!"

"Thanks, Kaichou!" Yamamoto grinned before taking notice of Gokudera. The fringes of his hair shadowed Gokudera's eyes as he headed toward Yamamoto. Once Yamamoto was within arms-length, his hand shot forward and grip the boy's shirt, tugging the male slightly towards him.

"Good job," Gokudera finally said, his words and smile contradicting with his actions. Letting go, Gokudera explained, "You protected Juudaime, So I have no choice, but to admit you into the family. But the right arm of Juudaime is me. You're the shoulder blade."

"Sh-Shoulder blade?!" Yamamoto looked confused, but he laughed and slung an arm around Gokudera in a friendly manner. "I thought so from before, but you're a funny guy!"

Yamamoto suddenly looked serious, as he seemed to be challenging Gokudera. "But, I don't want to withdraw from being Tsuna's right arm. So, you'll be the ear lobe."

"Wha?!" Tsuna shouted in surprise. It was a bit hard to tell if Yamamoto was joking or not.

"Hmm, that was a bit unexpecting," Yuuki mused as the two boys got into a small argument.

"The f***? Then, you're nose hair!" Gokudera fumed at Yamamoto's words. How dare he try to take his spot as Tsuna's right-hand man!

"What?! Then you're snot!" Yamamoto replied.

"Guh."

Tsuna could only watch the two in disbelief and slight confusion. Are they getting along or not? They seemed to have bonded in the beginning, but now they're arguing. Which one was it?

Yuuki stood beside Reborn and could only watch the boys in amusement. The two boys seemed to remind him of three other boys that he knows. Just like with those boys, Yuuki was sure that Gokudera's and Yamamoto's bond will continue to grow stronger as time goes on.

Suddenly Yuuki blinked, realizing something. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a silver pocket watch the size of his palm with a long silver chain attached to it. Engraved on the cover were wave-like mists, a sake bottle and cup on one of the wave, and a large sakura blossom all encased within a circle. Clicking open the watch, Yuuki took note of the time. Humming, Yuuki closed the watch and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Yamamoto-kun," Yuuki called out, ending the argument between the two boys, "It's 3:15. Baseball practice should be starting soon. I suggest you head over now."

"Wah! Thanks, Kaichou! I almost forgot." Yamamoto grabbed his large gym bag, "Well, I'm going to club practice. See ya, shorty."

"Ok," Reborn acknowledged the goodbye.

"But those bombs and toys these days seem so real~," Yamamoto added. Tsuna's jaw dropped as he stared at his friend in disbelief. He still thought it was a mafia game.

As Yamamoto went off to his practice, Yuuki turned to face Reborn and Tsuna. "Well, I got to go. I have some presidential work that need to be finished. I hope I was able to help nurture your interest, Tsuna-kun."

"W-Wah?! N-no, y-you don't u-understand," Tsuna tried to explain, but Yuuki was already walking away from them.

He didn't get too far though before he stopped and slowly turned to Tsuna. There was an icy glint in Yuuki's eyes despite the smile on his lip. "Oh, I forgot to mention. Please reframe from doing such thing again or I would be forced to hand things over to Hibari and we don't want that, do we?"

"HHIEE!"

With amused smirk on Yuuki's face, he strolled away. Tsuna's reaction was just too entertaining to ignore. It makes Yuuki want to constantly tease him. Luckily, Yuuki felt that he would get many opportunities to do so in the future and looked forward to all of them.


	6. Chapter 6: Life as President

**A/N: I will be honest. I had plans on spreading out my updates so that it would not seem as though I am taking such a long time to update/write, but after reading the review from** **tenimyuohtori, I just can't help myself. I got too excited.**

 **Be warned though, once this story catch up to where I'm currently am at writing, there will be slow updates. I would like write regularly, but life and school can be blockers to writing. Therefore, please note that I am active and if I have not updated in a while, it does not mean I have forgotten about the story or abandon it. I will most likely be too busy to write.**

 **Additionally, I do read any reviews that are provided and will answer some of them if necessary. And before I forget, for those who are new, please note that I have plans on continuing the story to the very end of the manga. This story will not be solely be based on the manga, but will have some of the anime mixed in.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Kaichou, can you help me?"

"No! Help me!"

"No, me!"

"He's mine!"

"No way!"

"Get away from him!"

"AARRGG!"

Yuuki sweat-dropped, looking over his shoulder at the group of girls fighting for his attention. Wearing a frilly, pink apron, he was midway into shaping his rice balls when he heard the commotion.

"You sure are popular, Kaichou," Hana, Kyoko's friend, commented as she and Kyoko watched the fight occur behind their group member's back.

Yuuki rotated his head forward while his group members turned their gaze onto him. He was currently in class 1-A girls' home economics class as the teacher assistant. In the beginning of the lesson, he simply helped the teacher with the collecting of ingredients and the demonstration of the recipe, but now, since Kyoko's group was missing a member, the teacher had asked him to join their group.

"Let's just continue preparing our rice balls, ok?" Yuuki suggested, ignoring the noise. Nodding the three of them went back to creating their rice balls.

"You're really good at this, Yuuki-kun," Kyoko said, observing how Yuuki shape his rice ball. His movement was firm, quick, and filled with confidence which resulted in nearly perfect-looking rice balls.

"Oh," Yuuki paused, smiling at the girl. "Thank you. This is not the first time I made rice balls. I've gotten lots of practice over the years. You sort of need to learn how to cook to survive living by yourself."

"Oh," Kyoko frowned, "You live by yourself?"

"Yes, and my parents are not dead, if that's what you're worried about," Yuuki replied, noticing her sad look. "They're just currently out of the country."

"Oh! Ok!" Kyoko perked up. She can be so innocent sometime. Yuuki could see why Tsuna has a crush on her.

Eventually everyone finished their rice balls just in time for class to end. Wiping his hand with a dry cloth, Yuuki picked up his plate of rice balls. Suddenly a shiver shot down his back, causing his body to tense up. Yuuki has an idea on what the source of danger was. A bit concern for his safety, Yuuki plastered on a fake smile and calmly followed his group members out of the class, leaving behind a dozen or so eyes trailing after his form.

The rest of the girls from the home economics class marched after them, their gazes piercing Yuuki's back. You see, the group was going back to their class to give their rice balls to the boys. Yuuki was going along with them to supervise the class, making sure the boys do not get too excited during the process. This meant that there was a chance for someone to give their rice balls to Yuuki. Better yet, this could be a chance for someone to RECEIVE Yuuki's own rice balls; something Yuuki have crafted with his own beautiful hands, and many of the girls WANTS IT.

Yuuki twitched, feeling their stares become fiercer, filled with determination. A part of Yuuki wondered if he should have declined the teacher's request for help, maybe he wouldn't be in this sort of situation if he did.

"We're here to give the rice balls we made in home economics class today to you boys!" The girls announced as they entered the class.

"Woo!" The boys cheered. The students chattered amongst each other.

"What a weird event," Gokudera commented.

"It seemed to be something they do here in Japan," Yuuki replied, surprising all the boys, including Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

"Eh?!" Tsuna shouted, "What are you doing here, Yuuki-kaichou?!"

"Oh, I was helping out the class as the teacher assistant and got roped into making my own rice balls." Yuuki lifted up his plate in emphasis. The boys stared at the president. He really does look like a girl… Some of the male students started to image their president in a frilly apron as he cooked dinner for them. 'Welcome home, dear~!', they imagined him say as the imaginary-Yuuki turned to greet them. Blushing, the boys shook away those thoughts before they got too into it.

"So Tsuna," Yamamoto said, leaning slyly towards Tsuna, "did you decide who to accept the rice balls from?"

"Eh?" Tsuna flushed, eyes flickering to Kyoko. Yuuki followed his gaze, amused, but then he frowned, noticing a strange woman crouching behind Kyoko. In the strange woman's hands was a plate of clearly, poisonous rice balls. They were completely purple, filled with bugs and emitting some sort of dangerous fume.

Tsuna seemed to have taken noticed of her as well. _That's Bianchi!_

The two of them watched as the woman cunningly swapped her plate with Kyoko's. This caused Yuuki to frown and Tsuna to panic. Yuuki's eyes flickered up to see if Kyoko has noticed anything. Having taken a liking to the young girl, Yuuki didn't want her to be upset.

"Hey, wait up! What are you doing?" Tsuna exclaimed, charging towards Kyoko. He looked around, but the strange woman has disappeared. "Huh? Where did she go?"

"Tsuna-kun," Kyoko called out, grabbing Tsuna's attention. "Want to eat them?"

"Eh?!" Tsuna started to nervously sweat. His crush was asking him to eat her creation, but she seemed to be unaware that the dish in her hands was not hers.

"Oh," Kyoko wilted, noticing how long and reluctant Tsuna was in answering. "You don't like salmon?"

"No! Th-That's not it" Tsuna stuttered, fretting. Kyoko was giving him such a disappointed and sad look, he doesn't know what to do. He was in such a tight situation. If he declines, it would make his crush sad, but if he eats it, he would die.

Yuuki stood to the side, enclosed by some of the girls. Ignoring their attempts at getting his attention, Yuuki continued to observe the scene before him.

"If Juudaime doesn't want it, I'll take it." Gokudera said, appearing to the left of Tsuna.

"Sounds good, Gokudera," Yamamoto said, appearing on the other side of Tsuna. The two boys' sudden appearance startled Tsuna. They reached out and grabbed a rice ball. "I'll take one."

"Sure," Kyoko said, happy that someone wanted her rice balls.

"Wait!" Tsuna tried stopping them. Just before the boys can take a bite out of the rice balls, Tsuna abruptly slapped it out of their hands. "If you eat it, you'll die!"

"Tsuna?" Everyone stared at Tsuna in shock. Tsuna could only closed his eyes, ashamed of himself.

Oblivious by most people, something red hit Tsuna's forehead while something purple hit his stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. Soon, a red-ish orange flame grew from his forehead as Tsuna burst out of his uniform, leaving him in only his boxer.

"Eat the rice balls as if I were to die!" He shouted. With a battle cry, Tsuna ran and managed to catch the falling poisonous rice balls with his mouths. He swallowed them, licking his lips. "Delicious."

Unfortunately, Tsuna was not done.

"Not enough!" He declared before sprinting around the classroom, gobbling up all the rice balls.

"Huh? My rice ball?"

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Ah!"

"Tsuna is eating it all!"

"Still not enough!" Tsuna cried.

"Wah! He's planning to eat everything randomly!" Students began chasing Tsuna in hopes of stopping his rampage.

"Someone stop him!"

"We can't."

Yuuki's rice balls have already been eaten by Tsuna a while back and so the president simply watched from the sideline, unconcern with the situation. Eventually, Tsuna reverted back to normal, but the damage has already been done. There were no more rice balls left.

"D-Did I eat everything," Tsuna stuttered, sweating.

"Sa-wa-da!" His classmates growled. It wasn't just the guys who were distraught, but some of the girls as well. They had wanted Yuuki's rice balls, but it got eaten by Tsuna and so they were upset with him.

"HIEE!"

Before anyone could do anything though, the sounds of footsteps drew their attention to Yuuki who was heading towards Tsuna with an emotionless look on his face. Tsuna gulped in fright, not able to read the president's emotion. Was he mad? Upset? _I'm in so much trouble_ , Tsuna thought.

Yuuki stopped in front of Tsuna, his eyes staring down at his form. Tsuna stared wide-eyes at Yuuki, scared on what he may do. Everyone else watched in still silence. Yuuki scanned Tsuna's form until he reached a spot on Tsuna's face.

Reaching towards Tsuna's face, he picked up a grain of rice that got stuck on the boy's cheek. Tsuna and the others in the room, stared with blushes on their cheeks as Yuuki raised his hand and licked the grain off his thumb. Yuuki smirked, the tip of his tongue flickered out to run over his lips before he nonchalantly strolled out of the classroom as though he has done nothing wrong. The room was silent, all stunned by the president's display. They really shouldn't be surprised. It was already established in the beginning that their president seemed to find amusement in engaging in those sorts of behaviors.

"THAT F*****! WHAT DID YOU DO TO JUUDAIME!" Gokudera cursed, breaking the silence. Everyone started to chatter, the rice ball incident temporary forgotten. Gokudera ran to Tsuna's side, looking over his form for any damage. "Juudaime, are you ok?"

"Maa, Kaichou is pretty interesting," Yamamoto commented.

Tsuna didn't hear Gokudera's question or Yamamoto's words. He could only gawk at the classroom door, flustered by what happened. Tsuna knew that this was normal behavior for Yuuki, but he could never get used to it.

Eventually, Tsuna relaxed, the blush gone from his face. On the bright side, it seemed that Yuuki's action have drew attention away from the rice ball incident. Unfortunately, though – Tsuna gulped as he suddenly felt dozens of glares stabbing his back – it seemed that he was being targeted for a different reason now. Frighten, Tsuna slowly turned to see Yuuki's fans glowering at him.

"HIIEEE!"

It would take a miracle for him to survive this one.

-`ღ´-

"If everyone could look at the handout, these are the official room assignments for the fall quarter committees," Yuuki announced to the committees' representatives as a pile of papers were passed around. A representative from each committee have gathered in the meeting room for the seasonal meeting. They all had the desks compiled together to create a square shape in the middle of the room.

"Eh~," a female representative called out, having read over the handout. "What is this?! Some committee will be using the reception room. That's sly! Who's that?!"

The people around her stared, horrified, at her while Yuuki raised an eyebrow at her outburst.

"That's for the Disciplinary Committee!" Her neighbor nervously whispered to her. The girl squeaked, slapping a hand over her mouth. Her body shook, terrified. She was appalled by what she had done.

"Do you have any objection?" A voice asked, gaining everyone's attention and scaring the poor girl. The voice belonged to Hibari who stood menacingly by the window.

"No! Absolutely not!" The girl bowed in apology, scared for her life. "I-I'm very sorry, Hibari-san."

"Then, please continue," Hibari yawned, signaling Yuuki to continue the meeting. The corner of Yuuki's lip twitched as he forced himself to not smile. Hibari's yawn was quite adorable. Yuuki knew that if he was to ever say his thoughts out loud, he was sure to be given weirded-out looks by everyone and get bitten to death by Hibari.

With that thought in mind, Yuki turned to face the other. "Now then, before we got sidetracked, I was going to say–," Yuuki was suddenly interrupted by one of the committee representative who had some of his club members standing behind him.

"But isn't it weird for a committee to get to use the reception room," the male representative of the Plant Life Committee asked. Yuuki stiffen as he twitched, his fringes covering his eyes. Was this really happening? Did a _weak, little_ _pest_ just interrupted him?

"Yeah, that's true," Another member agreed.

" **That's right,"** the members chorused.

"He's absolutely right."

" **Absolutely right!"**

"I'm opposed to giving the Disciplinary Committee special treatment! Opposed!"

" **Opposed! Opposed! Absolutely opposed!"**

"You guys are sure chummy," Hibari noted. "There's only supposed to be one leader per committee."

"The Plant Life Committee is special!" Unnoticed by all but Hibari, Yuuki twitched from their remarks, his eyes still shrouded by his hair. Their voices irritated his ears.

"That's right. We have to worry about global warming and stuff."

"That's right, we're very ecologically-minded." The members all nodded.

"Hmm, I see," Hibari simply stated, his gaze sharp.

Suddenly, members of the Disciplinary Committee came bursting through the door, all in their regent-hairstyle glory. The committees' representatives jumped in surprise as they watched fearfully as the Disciplinary Committee members pounced onto the Plant Life Committee. They wrestled each member into a hold and dragged them to the door.

"Hey! You can't do this!

"Let us go!"

"Kaichou!"

"Help us, Yuuki-kaichou!"

The Plant Life Committee struggled against the hold of their corresponding handler. The other representatives stayed frozen in their seat. There was nothing they could do. They can't possibly go against the Disciplinary Committee, especially with Hibari standing there. The only noises were the struggles, but then all movement slowed to a stop. It was hard to hear at first, but then the sound grew in volume until everyone could hear it – a low, dark chuckle. Interest peaked, Hibari turned to Yuuki who seemed to be the source of the laughter.

"Help you?" Yuuki asked as he lift his head, revealing to everyone his dark, icy smile. Everyone could see the cold fury swimming in Yuuki's eyes. "Now, why would I do that?"

Yuuki tilted his head, but instead of its usual effect, it seemed almost sarcastic in a way. Despite the teasing tone of Yuuki's voice, everyone could feel the temperature of the room dropped. The Plant Life Committee members gulped in fear. At least with Hibari, people can guess what will happen to them. With Yuuki though, they have no idea what he would do.

"The Disciplinary Committee is only doing their job. Ne, Hibari-kun?" Yuuki tilted his head towards Hibari.

"Hmm," Hibari hummed, watching Yuuki. Hibari have seen this side of Yuuki before, typically when something seemed to really annoy him. It was one of the many reason why Hibari's view of Yuuki changed during their time spent together. It seemed that these herbivores have foolishly poked at the sleeping beast.

"W-What d-do you mean?" One of the Plant Life Committee members asked.

"You really don't know?" Yuuki sighed, mockingly disappointed. Yuuki slowly paced in front of the members. The others thought that Yuuki was like a predator with the way he moved. "You broke a rule, one which I explicitly said annoys me the most. You. Interrupted. Me. Quite rudely and disrespectful in fact."

Yuuki growled. "Not only that, you were arrogant enough to believe that by banding as a group, you grow stronger. Strong enough to be able to publically opposed something as though you have the rights to do so!"

Yuuki stopped pacing and glared at the members. "All opposition go through me, and I, as the student council president, is responsible for handling those oppositions. I was also the one who decided on the room assignments and so any disagreement should have been taken up with me, but instead you went against the rules and brought more than one representative to this meeting just to gang up on someone. You thought that by coming here as a group you can exert your dominance over them. Well, you're wrong! It only makes you weaker!"

Yuuki scoffed. "Furthermore, you even thought that your measly little committee was 'special'. Global warming may be an important topic to tackle, but your committee have done NOTHING to reach out to organizations and make a difference in the world! Instead you've done nothing, but TALKED about global warming and used up your committee funding on snacks!"

Yuuki gritted his teeth, filled with anger, but managed to push his irritation back. His face smoothing out into a mask of indifference. "I have nothing more to say."

Yuuki headed back to his seat, silently dismissing both the Disciplinary and Plant Life Committee. Devastated and shocked by Yuuki's words, the Plant Life Committee didn't put up much of a fight as they were dragged out.

"Now then, let's go over the handout together, shall we?" Yuuki blankly asked, not even attempting to pretend that everything was alright. The others quickly nodded, afraid to annoy Yuuki any further.

As Yuuki handled the meeting, Hibari glanced out the window and watched as his subordinates dragged the committee member into the alleyway below him. Throwing the members to the ground, the thugs started to beat them up.

"The weaker you are, the more you want to be part of a group," Hibari muttered to himself before yawning, ignorant of a pair of eyes watching him.

-`ღ´-

"Hey Hibari-kun, do you-," Yuuki stopped in the doorway of the reception room, taking in the scene before him. On the floor were unconscious bodies of the Disciplinary Committee members. By the open window was Hibari and what looked like two students half-draped over the window sill. Tsuna was standing behind him, worried about the students. If Yuuki was to guess, he would say that those two students were Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Tsuna stared hopefully at Yuuki, probably thinking that his friends were safe now that Yuuki was there to help them. Yuuki slowly blinked before back-tracking out of the room. "Never mind, carry on with what you are doing before."

Tsuna's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Nooo! Kaichou!" Unfortunately, Yuuki was already walking down the hallway and away from the room. Reaching the end of the hall, Yuuki felt a slight vibration coming from the floor. Already knowing what have happened, Yuuki sighed before taking out his cellphone. Well, it seemed that Yuuki need to make a call for his clean-up crew again.


	7. Chapter 7: Potential Ally

Within the Sawada household slept the Vongola's tenth generation boss, Tsuna. The boy was peaceful oblivious to the conscious world which left him vulnerable to any mishaps. One of which was already placed into action.

As the young boy slept spread-out in a starfish position with his arms and feet sticking out of the blanket, he was unaware of his right foot being attached to a dangerous contraption by a thin, almost invisible, fishing line. The line wrapped around the ankle of his foot and sagged to one of the corners of his room. From there, with the use of screw eyes – those screws with loop in the end – the line went along the room floor to each corners of the room until it got to the corner behind the bed. From there the line went up the corner to the ceiling where it connects to a pin that was keeping a large, hovering blade from falling onto the sleeping boy – a makeshift guillotine. The blade glint dangerous as it swags over the unexpecting victim.

It wasn't the only deadly contraption that was in the room. Another trap was set for anyone who dares walk into the room. The trip wire lay innocently across the doorway of the door and travel to the other side of the room where it connects to a silver gun on the window sill, poised to fire whoever trips it.

The young boy twitched in his sleep, teasing the triggering of his deadly demise. Groaning, Tsuna slightly stretched his upper body before turning onto his stomach. The string and blade jiggled, but fortunately, the foot that was connected to the trap did not move during his repositioning. Tsuna sighed in peaceful ignorance, snuggling into his pillow.

"TSU-KUN! WAKE UP!" Nana, Tsuna's mother called. Tsuna twitched, the noise disturbing his sleep. He groaned unhappily. "Tsu-kun you better be awake! Two of your friends are here!"

It took Tsuna a few moments before he registered the words into his fuzzy brain. Once registered, his eyes snapped before scrambling to get out of bed. His friends were coming over, he need to get dressed. He can't have them see him like this. As he stumbled out of bed, he yelped, face-planting onto the floor. His foot seemed to be caught on something. During his struggle and confusion, the trap was triggered. The blade came rushing down and cleanly sliced the top part of his bed into two.

"HHHHIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Tsuna shouted in surprised. Tsuna was pale as a ghost once he saw the dangerous blade and what it has done to his bed, Tsuna gripped his throat, realizing that the blade had come precisely down to where his neck would have been. Tsuna then noticed the fishing line attached to his foot, leading him to realized what has happened. As Tsuna panicked about his near-death experience, Yamamoto and Gokudera rushed up the stairs to Tsuna's room, having heard Tsuna's shouting.

"Juudaime! Are you alright?!" Gokudera's shouting brought Tsuna's attention to the door where he noticed the other trap. His head whipped to the window where he saw the gun, posed to fire.

"HHHIIIEEE! DON'T COME IN!" Tsuna shouted as he struggled to crawl to the door, temporarily forgetting that his foot was caught. As Tsuna scrambled for the door, Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived at the door.

"Hey Tsuna, you okay there?" Yamamoto asked as the two burst through the door, unheeding of Tsuna's warning. The open door triggered the trap.

"NOOOO!"

 _ **BANG!**_

"…" It was silence and tense. The horror of what had happened burned into Tsuna's soul, but…

Hearing no noises of two bodies falling to the ground, Tsuna fearfully opened his eyes, having closed them when he heard the gunshot. The first thing he saw was how uninjured and confused his friends were as they stood by the door. Relieved yet puzzled, Tsuna turned to the gun and saw that a small flag was sticking out of the gun's barrel with Reborn's face on it.

"You're not vigilant enough, Tsuna," Reborn said, appearing out of nowhere and using Tsuna's head as a cushion for his landing. Tsuna grunted, face-planting to the floor.

"Reborn! Stop setting traps around my room! You could have killed us!" Tsuna complained. Ignoring Tsuna, Reborn turned to face Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Ciaossu."

"Hey kid, we're here like you told us to," Yamamoto said.

"Huh?" Tsuna said. Now that he mentioned it, why was his friends there?

"Reborn-san called us to meet him here," Gokudera explained.

"Why?"

"It's time to meet a companion of mine and possible recruit them as an ally of the family," Reborn announced.

"What? A family ally?"

"Get dressed," Reborn demanded, instead of replying. After Tsuna quickly got dressed under the threatening presence of Reborn, the group headed off to meet this 'potential ally'.

"So, who is this ally we're going to meet?" Tsuna asked as the group walked down the street to an unknown destination.

"A member of the Mugen clan," Reborn replied from Yamamoto's shoulder.

"WHAT?!" Gokudera screamed, frozen in shock. Tsuna and Yamamoto stopped as well, baffled by Gokudera's behavior. "D-Did you say the M-Mugen clan?!"

"Who's the 'Mugen clan'?" Tsuna asked, confused. They sound important, going by his friend's behavior.

Gokudera cleared his throat, shaking himself out of his demeanor. "The Mugen is a clan well-known in the underworld for their information and loyalty to the clan. The family originated from Japan, but their influence and power spread all around the world. Everybody in the underworld knows about the clan. The clan is currently a family of informants, spies, assassins, and bodyguards, but some say that the family had a long history of being a shinobi clan."

"Shinobi?!"

"Yes Juudaime, the clan is really secretive though and only those who are allies can truly know if the rumor was true or not. It wouldn't be surprising if it is. It would explain why the clan seemed to be so good at collecting information."

"Wow, they sound so interesting," Yamamoto commented.

"I'm just surprised that we're going to meet one, especially one who may potentially become the family ally." Gokudera said, brows furrowed in concern.

"Huh? Why?" Tsuna asked.

"As I mentioned before, the clan is secretive, rarely using their real name and instead uses their titles. Moreover, their loyalty to the clan can make it difficult to strike an alliance with them. You see, clients may come to them for business purposes, but you may never know what the informants' true intentions are when they accept those requests."

"Why's that?" Yamamoto asked.

"The clan operates in the accordance of benefiting the family. No one knows what may benefit the family. It could be reward of the deal or the deal could be a façade for something else. No one knows for sure and that why it is dangerous to make deals with the clan. People still do it anyway because that is how good their information is. Therefore, people try to be on the clan's good side before making deals. There are some who tried taking advantage of the clan, but I heard that all of them were eliminated as a result."

"E-Eliminated?!"

"Yes, since they value loyalty to the clan, they tend to despise traitors or those who don't keep their end of the bargain."

"How do you know them, Reborn," Tsuna asked, turning to the baby.

"I have an alliance with them," Reborn said, smirking.

"EEEHHH?!"

"T-That's amazing," Gokudera said with admiration.

Yamamoto laughed, "You know a lot of interesting people, kid."

 _I wonder what kind of person this member is_ , Tsuna thought, before recalling all of Reborn's previous acquaintances. Tsuna started to sweat, dreading to meet the person. Tsuna seriously hoped this person was at least normal.

"Um, Reborn, why are we here?" Tsuna asked as the group stood outside the student council room. The three boys gazed at the door, wondering why they were there. Was the person they're meeting inside? Ignoring Tsuna's question, Reborn slid open the door.

"Ciaossu," he announced as the boys followed him into the room. As they walked into the room, the boys felt as though they have entered a completely different school. The general layout of the room was in a similar structure as other rooms, but the room itself was different and more larger. The floor was a wood flooring – the color of dark red oak – instead of the regular tile floor and on the windows, were red drapes. The walls were the color of light brown instead of cream color like the rest of the school. To the left of them, was an area where it looked like people can take a break in; a coffee table near the middle of the section; a light grey couch and armchairs surrounding the table; and a counter along the wall corner with shelves, drawers, coffee machine, microwave, and other items. There was also a bookshelf filled with books.

In the area in front of the group, it seemed more like a typical student council room, but more high-class. There was a majestic desk in front of the window along with a cushioned chair. In front of the desk were four other desks which was positioned vertically to create a u-shape and for the seaters to face each other. The desks were less impressive than the main one, but they were still nice-looking. Along the side wall was a large whiteboard.

Once the boys were done looking at the place, they noticed a person sitting at the main desk. The person looked up, taking notice of them. It was the student council president, Yuuki, who was working on the pile of papers in front of him.

"Oh, what a surprise," Yuuki smiled, placing down his pen. "Please come in."

The group entered the empty section between the four desks and stood in front of Yuuki while Reborn jumped onto one of the desk for more leverage.

"Pardon us," Tsuna said sheepishly, feeling slightly embarrassed for intruding.

"Yo Kaichou," Yamamoto greeted while Gokudera stayed silent, eyeing the president.

"Now then," Yuuki said, placing his chin onto intertwined fingers. "May I ask what brought the four of you here? Are you here for another request for your mafia game?"

Yuuki smile in amusement as the three boys glanced at each other, unsure on how to answer. "U-um, n-no we-."

"-You can drop the act now, Yuuki," Reborn interrupted, surprising everyone.

Yuuki blinked, tilting his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"R-Reborn?! Wahh?!" Tsuna didn't know what Reborn was doing. Was he trying to get them in trouble?

Reborn tilted the rim of his fedora over his eyes. "Or should I say, Mugen's Death Angel?"

The boys gasped and turned to face Yuuki who has his fringes covering his eyes. Was this the Mugen member they were supposed to meet? How could this be? Yuuki, their student body president, was an informant? He's part of the underworld? He knows Reborn?! What's going on?!

Tsuna was confused and in disbelief by this discovery. The air in the room was tensed as no one moved or talked. It may be a trick of the lighting, but the occupants of the room thought that Yuuki's shadow flickered for a second. Slowly, a chuckle radiated from Yuuki's mouth. The corner of his lips curled into a smirk.

"My, my, you just have to ruin my fun, Reborn," Yuuki teased as he leisurely rose from his chair and walked around the desk to stand before the group.

"Then again," his smirk disappeared as he grew serious. Yuuki stared at the infant, "You wouldn't do such a thing unless it's important."

The boys watched nervously as the two stared each other down, almost as though they were silently communicating something. Soon Yuuki's eyes flickered up as he smiled teasingly at the boys. Yuuki gave a slight bow. "Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Kimura Yuuki and I am Mugen's Death Angel. It's nice to finally meet you."

"W-What? T-Then that mean…" Tsuna stuttered as he continued to stare at Yuuki in shock.

"That I'm a part of the mafia world? Yes, Tsuna, I am. Or should I say 10th generation Vongola boss?" Yuuki slightly smirked. He stood, watching as the boys tried to absorb the newfound information.

"Hey, is it true that your family were originally shinobi?" Yamamoto curiously asked, quickly accepting the situation. Yuuki paused, wondering if he should answer that or not. Coming to a decision, Yuuki nodded his head.

"W-Wow," Tsuna said in amazement.

"Wait!" Gokudera suddenly shouted, realizing something. "Mugen's Death Angel… Doesn't that title belong to the Mugen's next leader?!"

Yuuki raised an eyebrow. "Yes, that would be me. Do you have a problem?"

"What wrong?" Tsuna asked Gokudera who looked a bit pale.

"B-But, isn't the Mugen's next boss a…girl?"

Yuuki tilted his head. "So, what if I am?"

There was silence as the three boys try to register what Yuuki just said.

"WHAT?! YUUKI-KAICHOU IS A GIRL?!" Tsuna shouted as he gaped at Yuuki.

"That's why you looked so feminine," Yamamoto laughed, enjoying the surprise. Gokudera simply froze in astonishment. Yuuki didn't particularly care if they found out his – no, her true sex. It wasn't as though they were the first ones. The first one was actually Hibari. Apparently, her bindings were not enough to cover up the fact that she has a chest when you are chest-to-chest with someone else. Go figure.

"Wait," Tsuna said, once he got over his shock. "Why are you here, Yuuki-senpai? I mean, you were here for at least a year now, before Reborn even arrived."

"Good job with figuring that out, Tsuna-kun," Yuuki said as she gave him a slow, sarcastic clap. She leaned against her desk. "You see, Tsuna-kun, the Mugen clan was well aware of the fact that the Vongola family was getting prepared to pass on the role of head boss to the next generation. Thus, the clan needed to see if they should extend their alliance to the next head or not. They did the same thing with the previous candidates before they died, by the way. Since you're roughly around my age, my father thought I would be perfect for the job. This was also a good opportunity for me to start creating my own alliances since I would be the next head of the clan. So, I came to Japan early to establish my base and settle into the town. Since then, I have been keeping tabs on you, Tsuna-kun, and assessing your abilities. If my assessments go well, you would officially become one of my allies."

"Isn't that great, Tsuna," Yamamoto said, patting the boy on the back.

"Juudaime, one of the Mugen's member noticed your greatness," Gokudera said with admiration and pride. Tsuna could only sweat-dropped, not sure how to feel about everything. Yes, it was great to know that the president was an ally of theirs, but something about Yuuki unnerved him. Despite all this information, he still felt as though she was still a mystery to them. That also doesn't include that fact the she has basically been stalking him for roughly a year now, probably more than that. So, yeah, Tsuna does not know how to feel about all of this.

"Now," Yuuki said, pushing off the desk, "If that's everything, I have work to do. Being the student body president can be busy, you know."

"Hie! We'll let you go back to work then," Tsuna said as he ushered everyone out of the room.

"See you later, Kaichou!"

"Oi! It's 'Yuuki-sama', baseball freak!"

Reborn silently follow the group, only giving Yuuki a smirk as a goodbye. Yuuki smiled and waved farewell until the door of the room shut closed. Yuuki dropped her hand and a smirk replaced her smile. Those boys can be a bunch of idiots sometime. She did not say that she was their ally, only that she might become one depending on how things go. She was not done with her assessment of Tsuna and have not decided on the verdict yet.

She will admit that she found Tsuna to be annoying at first, but after that, she seemed to grow a bit fond of him. Unfortunately, Yuuki being fond of him does not mean that he was eligible for an alliance. The clan only give out alliances to those who are worthy and so far, he was lacking. At least he has been improving the last couple of weeks. Now Yuuki just needed to continue observing him.

Yuuki swiftly jumped up, a happy smile appearing on her face. She just realized that by having her identity exposed to the group, she now has more opportunities to participate in the fun events Tsuna seemed to unintentionally get himself into. That would mean more teasing and more mischiefs. She oh-so-love to torment Tsuna. As she mentioned before, he just gives the best reactions. With a happy skip in her steps, Yuuki went back to work.

* * *

 **A/N: For a general idea/picture of the student council room, please visit my** **deviant art account, Crystal-Tsuki. The drawing is only to give a rough idea on my image of the student council room.**


	8. Chapter 8: Fest & Death

Days went by and before long the season of the Athletic Fest came fast approaching. Nami-chuu was buzzing with activity as the students came together to prepare for the big event. All the students scurried to bring the festival to life with Yuuki maintaining watch over everything. As the student body president, it was her job to make sure that everyone was on task and that the whole festival become a success.

Aside from the preparations, many students were eager for the event. The school was divided into three team during the fest and the competition between the teams can get quite heated, especially during the pole knocking event where the leaders of each team try to stay on top of their respective poles and the team members had to try to knock the enemy's leader over.

"Ne, ne, have you heard? Team A's leader is a first-year, Sawada Tsuna from class 1-A," a female student gossiped to her friends as they painted a banner for their team.

"No way! I thought Ryouhei-kun was the leader."

"I heard that Ryouhei-kun nominated a different leader because he wanted to participate in the event. He apparently ordered the group to vote for Sawada as their leader."

"How typical of him."

"I hope you ladies are doing your work," a voice interrupted their gossiping. The girls glanced up and blushed when they realized that it was their president. Yuuki quirked an eyebrow and the girls snapped back to their work. Seeing them work, Yuuki nodded in satisfaction before she maneuvered through the hallways, mindful of the scattered students working on their respective tasks. While she walked, Yuuki contemplated on the information she received from the girls' gossiping.

It does seem like something Ryouhei would do, going by what Yuuki have observed of the boy. Ryouhei was a severely ambitious classmate of Yuuki who seemed to like to do things to the extreme end of things, especially when it came down to boxing.

Tsuna was officially acquainted with Ryouhei during a misunderstood boxing event. It was amusing since her classmate had come running up to her in the hallway with an application form for Tsuna to join the boxing club. Yuuki knew Reborn had something to do with it, but she accepted it anyway. It took Tsuna a few days after the affair to realized that he somehow joined the club and had to make a request to quit. As Yuuki said, the whole thing was comical to witness.

"Hey!" Yuuki suddenly shouted, noticing a student on a ladder without someone watching over him. "Someone become his watcher and make sure he doesn't fall!"

-`ღ´-

Throughout the week, Yuuki gave out multiple orders to students and made sure that everything was set up properly: the field, the score board, the photographers, the announcement tent, the stage, and the first-aid tent. Some of the Disciplinary Committee members even helped with the preparation, but Hibari himself, mostly avoided the set-up because of the crowding. Apart from that, Hibari knew that Yuuki was capable at handling all the proceedings and so she didn't need his help. Moreover, if there were any problems, he would have a report of it by the end of the day.

Eventually the day of the Athletic Fest finally arrived and everyone was in high spirit. There was a competitive rivalry sparking between each team as they competed against each other to see who will become the overall winner. Yuuki was not able to participate because of her role as the student council president. She had to stay under the announcement tent to supervise the whole event.

On the borders of the large field were a crowd of friends and families who came to cheer for their loved ones. Amongst the masses, Yuuki could see Haru, Bianchi, Nana, and Lambo, cheering for Tsuna and the others. Yuuki already knew who those people were, having gathered their personal information once they made contacted with Tsuna.

Yuuki found Nana to be an amazing person. Being a wife of a mafia member was no easy feat, but she was able to handle it. Next was Bianchi and her interesting cooking ability. She made Yuuki wondered whether her food would have any sort of effect on the informant since one part of Yuuki's shinobi training was to build up an immunity for poison and other harmful substances. It was awful being sick and Yuuki experienced enough to last a lifetime, but the results were well worth it in the end.

Her thoughts on Lambo was a bit mixed. She found him to be a bit of an annoyance, but since she was quite fond of children, she wasn't _too_ annoyed by him. Haru, on the other hand, was a weird girl. Yuuki admired the fact that the girl was strong enough to become a part of the group – any normal girl would run away screaming – but her personality was a bit strange. Yuuki would need to observe her more before having any final thoughts on her.

"Hmm?" Yuuki hummed with a curious tone as a large, black beetle landed on her left shoulder. Yuuki tilted her head as though she was listening to something, "Hmmm, ok, got it."

"Kaichou! Team A is causing a commotion!" A student came running up to Yuuki.

Yuuki glanced at the student before facing the others to hand out orders. "Go stop the commotion before it could escalate! If anyone is hurt, bring them to the first-aid tent. I need to go somewhere."

"Hai, Kaichou!" The student saluted before running off. Stealthily, Yuuki slinked off to do a small errand. Walking through the empty hallways of the school, Yuuki soon arrived at the boys' washroom where her target was. Silently, Yuuki entered, creating no noise as she hid amongst the shadows. She waited for her target, who was in one of the stalls, to finish his business.

The leader of Team B soon exited the stall and went to the sink to wash his hand. As he ran his hands under the streaming waters, he abruptly grew tense, sensing that he was not alone. Before he could do anything though, Yuuki smashed the boy's face into the mirror to prevent him from seeing her. With his face pressed against the mirror, Yuuki expertly jabbed at a pressure point in his neck to render the boy unconscious. Letting go, the boy plummeted to the ground, hitting his head on the edge of the sink along the way.

 _I probably overdid it_ , Yuuki thought when she saw the disfigured face, blood trail, and shattered mirror. Crouching beside the boy, she examined his body to make sure that she didn't accidently kill the boy. Nope, he was just bleeding profusely. Head injuries can cause the most bleeding because of all the blood vessels in the head.

Done with her examination, Yuuki got up from the floor. "Tell Reborn that the target has been taken care of," Yuuki said to the beetle who managed to stay on her shoulder. Messaged received, the beetle opened its wings and flew away.

Yuuki watched the beetle go before hearing footsteps heading her way. Swiftly, she made her escape through the bathroom's window and headed back to her position at the announcement tent. At the tent, Yuuki waited for a few minutes, knowing that a student would soon discover the body. On cue, a student came running up to Yuuki.

"Kaichou! I found Team B's leader injured and unconscious in the boys' bathroom!" The student panted.

A fake look of worry, surprise, and anger appeared on Yuuki face as she started to shout out orders to people. "Someone, quickly grab the nurse from the first-aid tent and take her to the boy! You! Make sure that no one touches the body until the nurse arrive!" Yuuki plastered a fake frown onto her face. "Who could do such a thing!"

"A witness managed to see who done it!" The student reported.

"Oh? Who?" Yuuki asked, curious on this development. She was confident that there was no witness around during her assault. So, who could this mysterious person be? She has a feeling that she knew precisely who this witness was.

"Him," the student point towards Reborn, disguised as an old man.

"The attacker said it was under the orders of Team A's leader," Reborn testified.

"What?!" The students around them shouted.

"Kaichou, we got to do something," a student stated as Reborn and the other student went away to spread the news.

"Yeah, we can't let any more incidents like this happen."

"What are we going to do now for the pole knocking event." The students whispered to each other in worry.

"I'll tell you what we will do," Yuuki said, silencing the group. "We're going to have our lunch break early and use that time to devise a plan."

Yuuki spun around and grabbed hold of the microphone of the outdoor speaker system. _"May I please have your attention, ladies and gentlemen? This is your president speaking. Because of an unexpected incident, we will be taking an early lunch break where we will be debating on the issue of the pole knocking event. Can each team's 3_ _rd_ _grade representative please come to the headquarter now."_

"I say we disqualify the team!" Team B's representative shouted.

"What?! It's not the team's fault for Sawada's action!" The representative from Team A replied.

"What about our leader?! He got knocked unconscious by members of Team A?!" The one from Team C reminded them. The three argued while Yuuki sat wordlessly in front of them in thought. What would be the best solution to go for? Yuuki wondered. Since this whole event was just another ploy for Reborn to mess or 'train' Tsuna, the decision must play along with his plans.

"Now the Team A leader put poison in the food!" Someone announced, reaching everyone's ears.

"Reborn?" Yuuki muttered, her words overshadowed by outraged cries of the representatives. She recognized that voice.

"SAWADA!"

"How could he?!"

"SILENCE!" Yuuki ordered, slamming her fist onto the table. The loud noise startled the others, causing the representatives' mouths to snapped close. Having their attention, Yuuki explained her plan and decision. "I've decided. This is what we're going to do…"

With decision made, the representatives went back to their teams while Yuuki headed to the announcement tent to broadcast the verdict. _"Thank you for waiting,"_ Yuuki spoke into the microphone and gaining everyone's attention. _"A decision has been made for the pole knocking issue. Upon debating with the representatives, we came to an agreement. This year's pole knocking event will be Team A versus the joined Team of B and C!"_

Team B and C cheered while Team A looked on, afraid. " _All the boys, please prepare for the pole knocking!"_

Yuuki watched as each team got ready. Members of Team A were giving each other disbelief looks at the strange situation they were in while the joined Team B and C seemed to have some trouble in deciding on who would become their leader. Seeing them troubled, Yuuki went over to investigate.

"What's going on?" Yuuki asked.

"Kaichou!"

"We're just having problem with deciding who would be the leader."

"Understandable," Yuuki nodded. "The decision has been last-minute." Yuuki stood in the middle of the large group, listening as they debated on who would be the leader. Before they could decide though, someone made it for them.

"I'll do it," Hibari stated, surprising everyone's with his unexpected appearance.

"Hibari-san!"

Even Yuuki was a bit alarmed. She thought the crowd would be a too much for Hibari. Guess she was wrong. He probably has his reason for coming. If she were to guess, it would have something to do with Reborn since as of lately, he seemed quite invested with the infant. Yuuki watched, impressed as Hibari walked up the pole, using the students as stepping stones.

"He went up with his uniform on!" A boy shouted as the group struggled to keep the pole up during Hibari's climb.

"Don't knock it over," Hibari ordered once he got to the top, his jacket bellowing in the wind.

"Yes, sir!" The boys shouted, scared for their lives. Noticing that everyone was ready, Yuuki left the group and headed towards the small stage. Once on the stage, she was handed a megaphone by one of the student assistants.

" _We shall now start the pole knocking. Please get into position."_ The students marched until the two groups were facing each other. The audience watched in anticipation, dumbfounded by the sheer difference in sizes.

"You can do it!" Haru cheered from the sideline.

"Good luck!" Kyoko shouted.

Amused by the whole situation, Yuuki decided to tease Tsuna some more by saying, _"Good luck, Hibari-kun! I'll be cheering you on! Since I'm unable to participate, please kick Tsuna-kun's butt for me!"_

" **EEEEEEEHHHH?!"** Everyone shouted, their attention and concentration shattered by Yuuki's declaration. Hibari huffed in amusement, throw an amused grin over his shoulder. Yuuki smiled, waving at him. Yuuki was happy with the current relationship she has with Hibari – you can even say they were friends or even comrades. Yuuki at least knew for sure that she tends to bring some entertainment into Hibari's mundane life whether it was Yuuki's attitude, personality, connections to the underworld, or even her ability to stay on par with Hibari in fights.

Yuuki patiently stood, waiting for the teams to composed themselves before raising her hand, using it as some sort of signal. _"Ready! Go!"_

Immediately each team rushed towards each other and before long, Team A was swamped by the other team. There was a lot of struggling as Team A was slowly getting overpowered by the enemies. Eventually it became too much and some members of Team B and C managed to climb the pole where they tried to pull Tsuna off the pole by tugging and kicking at the boy. The battle was fierce as Tsuna grappled to stay on. At one point of the game, Tsuna began to slip and fall off the pole. While in mid-air, Reborn shot a Dying-Will bullet at him, causing Tsuna to transform.

In his Re-Born state, Tsuna started to jump around, using the students as platforms. This gave Ryouhei, Gokudera, and Yamamoto an idea. The three got together and formed a cavalcade with Tsuna on top. They seemed to have found a loophole; the team only loses if the leader touches the ground and so they just have to keep the leader off the ground.

The human tank charged forward with great strength, knocking away those who was in their path. Things were going well for Team A until a fight broke out between Gokudera and Ryouhei. This triggered the group to drop Tsuna, leaving him in the open to be pummelled by the other teams. Gokudera and Yamamoto, along with their team members tried to help, but it soon became a huge brawl. Gokudera even decided to throw in his dynamite to the mix as well.

"Umm, shouldn't we stop them, Kaichou?" A female student asked as she and the others watch the fight while sweat-dropping.

"Hmm?" Yuuki hummed turning to the student. Yuuki pondered for a bit, watching the brawl. "Nah, let them release some steam. There's too much tension build up from the competition."

From the corner of her eyes, Yuuki noticed Hibari walking away. There was no need for him to continue staying. It would not be a good use of his time to participate in a fight filled with weak herbivores. That would be a too easy of a fight.

Seeing how the battle was going to last for a while, Yuuki made a choice. She jumped off the stage and followed Hibari, leaving behind the adults to handle things. No one would really miss her… Well, probably the principal, but only because he was a coward who needed his master there. Without her, he would be a bit lost on what to do. He was not stupid. He did govern the whole school for many years, but ever since Yuuki took over the school, he was forced to follow Yuuki's ruling. That meant, he had to be careful with his actions or he could get severely punished for it.

"So, what do you think of the Athletic Fest?" Yuuki asked as she stopped beside Hibari.

"Hn," Hibari said, looking a bit disappointed. He was not able to encounter the baby. The baby was one of the few people who can matched or even exceed his strength and he wanted a fight. Reborn also seemed to be acquainted with Yuuki which was a plus, enhancing the value of both Reborn and Yuuki in his eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll get a chance to battle Reborn one day," Yuuki guessed. She knew of Hibari's sudden liking to Reborn and she was not too surprised by it. Hibari enjoys fighting and like strong opponents. Smiling at an idea, Yuuki ran ahead of Hibari and called over her shoulders, "Since everyone is fighting, why don't we have our own brawl?"

A slow smirk grew on Hibari's face and a glint of excitement gleamed in his eyes as the skylark chased after the omnivore. Well, at least he's not bored anymore.

-`ღ´-

Yuuki sat on the porch of her house, reading over some information delivered to her by her father. The package of information arrived just this morning along with a letter from her parents asking questions about her well-being.

This was not the first time Yuuki went on a mission by herself, but her parents would always worry about her. They knew that she was capable in taking care of herself, but they feared that she may be pushing herself too hard sometime. If possible, they would have kept her locked up in the clan compound, but that would be too cruel to do. Instead, all they could do was let Yuuki live her life freely for the limited time she has. It was the least they could do for their precious child.

Soundlessly, Yuuki read through the materials, taking her time to absorb and ingrain the information into her brain. While she read, she could hear the sounds of leaves rustling from the breeze and small critters exploring her yard.

The peaceful did not last long as the ringing of a phone penetrated the air. Curious on who may be calling her, Yuuki quickly gathered up the papers and headed inside. Her home may be secure from intruders, but it was still never a good idea to leave important information out in the open like that – a lesson her parents made sure she remembers.

Placing the stack of papers on a small table near the door where her home phone was, Yuuki answered the ringing phone. "Hello? This is Yuuki speaking."

Before Yuuki even picked up the phone, she knew that this was a personal call from someone outside of the clan. Rarely do the Mugen members contact each other or make deals through phone calls. Contact between family members are usually made through video calls through their own specialized phones and technology.

Deals, on the other hand, are typically conducted through face-to-face meetings and requests are typically taken through a third party who would personally contact the Mugen clan or through a Mugen subordinate whose sole job was to take requests for their superiors.

You see, like all families, the Mugen clan have a hierarchy with Yuuki and her family being at the top, followed by the elders, the elites, and then the rest of the families. The elites are normally high-status members whose jobs closely relate to the informant business: protection of information, gathering of information, and dealing of information. The rest of the members work in close approximation with society and regular people like a bodyguard or the requests-taker. There were even those who don't participate in the family business, but was still a part of the clan like housewives – still trained in the shinobi ways, but lives a mundane life.

"Ciaossu," A voice came through the receiver.

"Ah Reborn," Yuuki replied, recognizing the voice, "How can I help you? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. Tsuna is panicking over trivial things again."

"What is it this time?" Yuuki sighed, a small smile on her face.

"It actually relates to what I need you to do for me."

"Oh?" Yuuki perked up in interest. "What sort of request are we talking about here?"

"I need you to get rid of a corpse for me."

"A corpse?" It wasn't the first time Reborn asked for such a request. "Okay then, the payment will be the same as last time."

"It will arrive in the afternoon."

"Perfect! Where's the corpse now?"

"Tsuna's house."

"Tsuna…. house….?" Yuuki blinked in slightly surprise before realizing it was probably another one of Reborn's ploys. "Okay then, I will be there in a few minutes."

"Yuuki, I also got you a ride. He will be there soon."

"He?"

"Yes, I will see you later." With that, Reborn hung up. Yuuki blink, staring at the phone receiver for a bit before placing it down.

"Hmm, I wonder who's my ride," Yuuki thought to herself, frowning. It was rare for Reborn to arrange a ride for Yuuki, especially when he knew that she harbors a great, irrational hatred for certain automobiles. She would rather take other methods of transportations like running than ever place a foot inside one of those vehicles. As it has already been decided though, Yuuki would just have to bear with it. It was the least she could do since Reborn had gone through the length to arrange it for her. Grabbing her things, Yuuki locked her door and waited by the front gate for her ride.

-`ღ´-

Before long, the sound of a roaring engine disturbed the peaceful neighborhood as a motorcycle drove down the street and pulled to a stop in front of Yuuki. Seeing the motorcycle brought Yuuki a sense of relief. Motorcycles was one of the few vehicles she can handle. Looking at the rider, she found that it was none other than Hibari.

"So, you're my ride, huh," Yuuki said as she got on behind him.

"That baby owes me a favor now," Hibari explained.

"Ah," Yuuki said, nodding her head. She can understand the act of having someone owe you a favor. It was one of many payments Yuuki and her other clan members like to use, especially when they want to have some leverage over someone or when they don't have a specific payment in mind.

With arms secured around Hibari's waist, the pair drove off to Tsuna's house. Once they got there, Hibari parked the bike while Yuuki hopped off the vehicle. Leaving the bike unattended – because who would even dare try to steal from Hibari – Yuuki followed the skylark up to the balcony in front of the house, using the stone gate as a stepping stone, instead of using the front door like a regular person would. Scaling the roof, they got onto the balcony and entered the house through the second-floor window.

"Yo," Hibari greeted.

"Hibari!" Everyone, excluding Haru, shouted in fright. Haru have heard rumors about the skylark, but haven't seen his true terror yet and so felt a bit indifferent with the older boy.

"Good morning," Yuuki waved, popping out from behind Hibari.

"EH?! Yuuki-senpai?! Why are you here?" Tsuna exclaimed, surprised to see the president.

Surveying the room, Yuuki found the body on Tsuna's bed. Was this the corpse Reborn was talking about? If it was, then it must be one of his ruse again since Yuuki knew right away that the body was no corpse. She recognized the man from his reputation in the underworld and his status in the Vongola family – Moretti, famous in being assassinated. He has the ability, called "Addio", to stop his heart at will and enter an apparent death state.

"I'm here because Reborn asked me to do something," Yuuki said, playing along with Reborn's ploy. Yuuki wondered why Hibari was there. Sure, he was her ride, but why enter the house? Was it to see Reborn?

"I didn't come here to play with you guys today," Hibari said. "I came here so that the baby can owe me one."

"Ah, like some sort of deal," Yuuki said in an understanding tone.

"We had been waiting for the both of you," Reborn said.

Hibari hummed while Yuuki pretend to inspect the body. "So, this is the corpse you were talking about, Reborn?"

"Good job. You even got his heart in one shot," Hibari said nudging the body with his foot.

"Nice work, Tsuna-kun," Yuuki teasingly praised the boy, giving him a thumbs-up. Yuuki knew that Tsuna couldn't have shot the man. Besides the fact that the man was not dead, Tsuna was not skilled enough to even wield a gun, but it was fun messing with him anyway.

"No! It's not!" Tsuna cried, anime tears dripping down his face.

"Ok, I can dispose of the body," Hibari announced.

"Wha?! Whaaaaat! What are you saying?" Tsuna shouted.

"Oh, Reborn asked you disposed of the body as well?" Yuuki casually asked as though she was talking about the weather.

"They will get rid of the corpse so it can never be found. That way this murder never happened," Reborn explained to Tsuna.

"That's wrong in so many different ways!" Tsuna cried.

"I will send someone over from the Disciplinary Committee later," Hibari said already halfway out the window. Hibari turned to Yuuki. "Let's go. They will deliver the corpse to the Student Council room for the disposal."

"Ok, I will have everything set-up and ready," Yuuki said following him.

"You're using the committee and council to cover up a murder!" Everyone shouted in disbelief.

"See ya," Hibari said, jumping out of the window. Yuuki waved goodbye, following suit.

Halfway to the motorcycle, Hibari turned around while Yuuki continued her trek. It didn't seem like the attack was targeted at her and so she let Hibari take care of things. Hibari took out one of his tonfas and defected all the flying dynamites back into Tsuna's room. Yuuki leaned against the motorcycle and watched Tsuna's room exploded.

Hibari calmly got on his bike as though he hasn't inadvertently caused a room to explode. Giving the smoking room one last look, Yuuki got onto the bike and the pair zoomed back to Yuuki's home.

"Thank you for the ride Hibari-kun," Yuuki said as she got off the bike.

"No need to thank me, Omnivore. I only did it to make the baby owe me."

"I know," Yuuki smiled, unaware of her eyes softening, "I will still thank you anyway."

Yuuki became used to saying, "thank you" after living her new life with her current parents. She knew of the sentiment of saying, "thank you" but never had a real cause for it before. It wasn't until she lost something she took granted for and living in her new life that she started to understand the feeling of being grateful.

Suddenly, an impulse flourished from her mind and before she could stop herself, she leaned forward to give a small peck on Hibari's cheek. Stunned and slightly embarrassed by what she has done, she froze, her lips tingling from the touch. Hibari stared, wide eyes at Yuuki, shocked by her action. Not wanting to stay and receive Hibari's wrath, she scampered back into her house, "S-SORRY!"

Her heart raced as burst into her house, slamming closed the door behind her. She waited by the door, listening, straining to hear what will happen next. Will he come chasing after her? There were a few beats of silence before the unmistakable sound of motorcycle engine can be heard as Hibari drove away.

Having unconsciously held her breath, Yuuki released it, her hearting continuing to pound against her chest. She turned and leaned against the door, sliding down to the floor. She drew her legs towards her body, her head dropped down until her forehead touched her knees. What was this feeling? This skipping of the heart, what was it? Why did she have that impulse? Why did she do that? Why does her lips tingled afterwards?

Yuuki never felt this way before. Her body would always react different whenever Hibari was around; her heart would stutter; her head would feel light and airy; and her mind would be constantly filled with thoughts of Hibari, hyperaware of everything in regards to him.

This newfound feeling frightens her. Why was her body out of whack? Why was she not in control of it? This could potentially be a risk to her performance and she doesn't want that!

Suddenly, a memory surfaced, causing her to think. Could it be? No! It couldn't! How is that possible? Why now? It was too good to be true. She doesn't deserve it.

She was probably wrong anyway. She shouldn't even be feeling this way. These feelings were wrong….

Why was it wrong?

Her head ached as she tried to recall something, something that was missing. Why did she think this was wrong? WHAT was wrong? Confused and a bit disoriented from her thinking, Yuuki got up from the floor and went back to work, in hopes to distract herself from her feelings and behavior.


	9. Chapter 9: Daily Antics

Yuuki merrily hummed as she headed over to Tsuna's house while carrying a large, colorfully-wrapped present in her hands. Today was a special, joyful day. A day where Yuuki was looking forward to celebrating. Her parents have regretted on not being there to join her in the celebration, but they were currently too busy with the Mugen to visit. Therefore, Yuuki hoped that her presence would be enough to accommodate for her absent parents.

Stepping up the porch of Tsuna's house, Yuuki shuffled the present onto one arm before pressing the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing Nana on the other side.

"Ah, good morning, Yuuki-kun," Nana greeted, smiling at the 'boy'. "Thank you for stopping by, but are you sure the school is ok with you being here?"

"They're perfectly fine with me being here. There is no need for you to worry, Nana-san," Yuuki replied as she entered the home. Yuuki intentionally left out the part where the school technically have no say in what Yuuki can and cannot do unless they want to suffer under Yuuki's wrath, but Nana did not need to know any of that.

"My, my, Tsu-kun has such reliable friends."

Placing the present aside on a table, Yuuki went to work helping Nana and Bianchi – Lambo was currently messing around as children usually do – with the preparation of a party, more specifically, a birthday party. The lucky person who was getting a party was Reborn since it was his birthday today and everyone was buzzing with excitement for it.

Speaking of birthdays, there was another birthday happening soon – tomorrow even; Tsuna's birthday. With all the hype on Reborn's party, Yuuki wondered if anyone even remembered the younger boy's important day. Better yet, she hoped that Tsuna does not think it was his party everyone was getting eager for. The only reason she knew about his birthday in the first place was because she had to read up on Tsuna during the beginning of her mission and commit the basic information into her mind – this included Tsuna's birthday. What better way to get closer to your target than to please them on their special day?

Near the late afternoon, when school have just about ended and students were heading back to their home, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Haru eventually made their arrival at Tsuna's house. Unfortunately, once Gokudera stepped through the doors, he saw his sister and immediately gotten sick, rendering him unable to be there to greet the birthday boy.

"Quick! He's coming," Nana yelled, noticing through the window that Reborn was walking down the neighborhood street alongside with Tsuna. She ushered everyone to the door where all of them got into their spots. We waited in silence with our party popper in ready position. When the door opened, we all popped our poppers and shouted, "Happy Birthday!", which startled the young Vongola Boss.

Confetti and ribbons rained and drifted down over a confused Tsuna while Reborn stood beside him, smiling in delight. "Thank you." Reborn said, further surprising Tsuna. Apparently Tsuna was not aware that Reborn was walking beside him the whole way there.

What a great mafia boss he was….

"Eh?!" Tsuna exclaimed. He was confused, having a hard time processing the situation. What was going on?

"I appreciated that you guys gathered here for me today."

"Huh?"

"You're welcome, Reborn," Yuuki beamed in happiness, sneaking a glance at Tsuna. From what she can discern of his facial expressions, it seemed that her assumption and worries were spot-on; Tsuna did think that they were preparing for his birthday.

"I'm one-year-old now." It really was a great accomplishment. Not everyone got the luxury to celebrate their 1st birthday again, especially one where they could remember it.

"Wha-…Eh…? Can it be that… The birthday party was for…" Tsuna stuttered.

"Right. It's mine."

 _THAT WAS IT!?_ Tsuna thought.

"I thought it was for me..." Tsuna said, looking quite down after the surprise. "I feel like a fool…"

"Eh! Oh, my!" Nana suddenly realizing what the problem was. "OH NO! Tsuna's birthday is tomorrow! I completely forgot…"

"Really!" Bianchi, Yamamoto and Haru exclaimed in disbelief. Yuuki sort of pity the boy. To have his own mother forget his birthday was quite sad. Her parents never forget her birthday, but they don't celebrate it as much with her since they were always too busy. On the plus side, they did try to do the best they can by calling her or even sending her gifts. That was at least better than what she experienced Before.

"Why don't we celebrate both birthdays then?" Yuuki suggested.

"Yeah," Yamamoto agreed.

"That's a great idea," Haru said.

"Good thing you mentioned it, Tsuna," Nana said.

Tsuna didn't look too happy by the suggestion. "I'm like a loser who's demanding his own birthday party…"

After that, the group all departed to Tsuna's bedroom where they ate some sushi that Yamamoto's dad had made for them. "I want the salmon!" Yuuki exclaimed, practically bouncing in her seat.

If you haven't noticed by now, Yuuki absolutely love sushi and as a selfish sushi-lover, Yuuki was not too ashamed to take advantage of her friendship with Yamamoto to get discount on her meals at his family restaurant. She quickly became a regular there and developed a good relationship with Mr. Yamamoto. Additionally, with her constant presence at the restaurant, the property became quite known to those in the underworld as being under the Mugen's heiress' protection and thus, there was less incidents happening around the surrounding area. This, in turn, made the area a safer place to be in and drew in more customers for the restaurant.

"Wait," Tsuna spoke up, looking around the room. Despite the excited chatters from his friends, the mood in the room just didn't seem right, something was missing. "How come the atmosphere is different even though everyone's here…?"

That was then he noticed Gokudera alone in the corner of the room, sick from being within distance from his sister. The boy managed to reveal that he did remember Tsuna's birthday before losing conscious. It wasn't a surprise that Gokudera of all people remembered Tsuna's birthday, seeing how obses-loyal he was with the young Vongola boss and Tsuna should feel fortunate that not everyone forgotten his birthday, but he was too concern about Gokudera's well-being to really care. Tsuna just couldn't understand why his friend was pushing himself to be there at the party despite his sister being there.

"This is not just any ordinary birthday party, Tsuna-kun," Yuuki disclosed, popping a salmon nigari into her mouth. She mentally moaned as she savored the delicacy. Hey, if no one was eating then she was going to help herself to the food.

"Huh? What do you mean by that, senpai?"

"It's a disadvantage not to participate in a Vongolian Birthday Party," Reborn answered instead, as Yuuki was too occupied with stuffing her face with sushi to reply. From there, Reborn revealed to Tsuna on the true nature of the Vongolian legendary birthday party and how it only happens on every odd year birthdays in the Vongola family. What happens during these parties was that the birthday boy or girl gets to give points for the guests' presents or performances. The one with the highest point will win an elegant prize while the one with the lowest will die.

When Tsuna heard of the consequence for anyone who gets the lowest score, he loudly opposed like usual. "NO WAY! What's up with that!? Why come to celebrate and be killed!?"

"Those are the rules," Reborn casually stated.

"I can't agree to that!"

"Everyone secretly prepared just for this day."

"That's why they've been acting weird…" Tsuna said, remembering the strange behaviours his friends exhibited throughout the week.

"Come on, Tsuna," Yamamoto urged, nudging Tsuna's shoulder with his elbow. "It's only child's play. Let's go along with it."

"Yamamoto… not again…," Tsuna groaned, tired of Yamamoto's antics.

"Since Yamamoto brought the sushi, he receives 80 points," Reborn explained. "The scores will be posted on the Vongola Judge Board."

Still munching on her food, Yuuki went over to the towering scoreboard – that was swiftly set up by Yuuki while everyone was distracted by Reborn – and placed a sticker of Yamamoto's face beside the 80 mark. "Where did this come from…?" Tsuna softly uttered, gawking at the seemingly sudden appearance of the board.

"80 points aren't bad," Yamamoto grinned, happy with what he got.

"But what's with this kind of situation?" Tsuna continued to gap in disbelief.

"Cheer up, Tsuna-san," Haru blushed. "In order to become the wife of a mafia boss, Haru will get used to this kind of an event. Okay?"

"What are you saying!? Don't just say 'okay'!" Tsuna shouted.

"Hahi," she exclaimed in embarrassment before digging through her bag. "Haru made a present. Since Reborn-chan's suit has always been black, I made a white suit!"

"Wow," Yamamoto uttered, impressed that Haru actually made a suit for Reborn.

"It's even target-patterned!" Haru brought out a small target-pattern suit that would fit an infant. It was expertly tailored and was of fine quality.

"That's a nice suit, Haru-chan," Yuuki commented, now sipping some green tea. With the rim of the cup resting on her lips, Yuuki made a mental note to send a photo over to her parents of Reborn wearing the suit.

"He'll be targeted too easily!" Tsuna shouted, doubting the present was any good.

"HAHI… N-Now you mention it…." Haru stuttered.

"No need to worry, Haru-chan," Yuuki assured the girl as she took the present and handed it over to Reborn. "Reborn like these sort of thrilling clothes, don't you Reborn?"

"That is correct. 85 points." Yuuki placed Hana's sticker a bit above Yamamoto's as instructed.

"Yay! I did it!"

"Aren't you being too easy?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"You think?"

"I'm next," Bianchi declared, standing up. "I'm going to celebrate Reborn's birthday with genuine Italian pizza tossing."

Bianchi tossed the dough into the air. It twirled and landed on her hand, continuing to spin. It grew bigger and bigger. Everything was fine at first and everyone was amazed by her performance, but then the enjoyment quickly ended when the dough started to cut things up. Fearing for their lives, everyone, excluding Yuuki and Reborn, fled to avoid getting sliced by the dangerous dough. Reborn and Yuuki calmly watched the performance in a safe area outside of the dough's range, unconcerned by the destruction around them. While watching the act, Yuuki had a sudden craving for popcorn to munch on.

"That's my new technique," Bianchi finally finished, holding a massive size pizza dough in her hands.

"It was pretty good. 90 points," Reborn praised. Yuuki stepped around the debris to add another sticker to the board.

"Yes!" Bianchi cheered, clenching her fist in victory.

"Bianchi-san, you're great," Hana congratulated, the previous danger swiftly forgotten from her mind.

"Tough competition," Yamamoto noted, going back to his normal, carefree self.

"I'm going to cook this now," Bianchi announced leaving the room. Hmm, maybe this time Yuuki will get to try out Bianchi's cooking and test her immune-to-all-poison theory.

"My turn," Yuuki declared, bringing out the present she was carrying this morning. She placed the box onto the table in front of Reborn. "This is something from my parents and I. Mom is sorry for not being able to be here to celebrate your birthday, Reborn, but she sends you her wishes."

"No worries. Tell your mom that it's fine," Reborn said opening his present. Standing on the table was an impressive-looking, silver-colored espresso machine.

"It's a specialized espresso machine created with Mugen's own technology," Yuuki explained. "It fast, powerful, lightweight, and have multiple features like numerous compartments where you can store things: weapons, poisons, bullets, or even your cups."

"Wow," Yamamoto gawked.

"That's so impressive!" Haru mused, admiring the shining machine.

"Thank you. I have been meaning to get a new one – 95 points."

Yuuki smiled, not caring about the points. She was simply happy that Reborn had liked their gift. Next up was Tsuna who didn't have any present or performance planned because he didn't know about the party until this afternoon. He even started to say that he had no time to plan anything like Lambo, but Lambo surprised him by saying that he had prepared a gift for Reborn. It was a Lambo stick made from his hair and a chopstick. This instantly earned him 1 point from Reborn.

Yuuki wasn't too surprised by his scoring. She too would have given the same score, not liking the gift at all. She wouldn't mind a really messy drawing or something, but that stick of his was uncreative and pretty much disgusting. Soon it was Tsuna's turn to present a gift to Reborn. He would have to come up with something fast or he would get shot in the head by Reborn for forfeiting with 0 points. Luckily, with Bianchi out of the picture, Gokudera became well enough to help him. Gokudera decided to pair up with Tsuna and do a magic trick for Reborn.

At first, he had gone to Yamamoto for help, but the baseball-loving boy turned the proposal down. Seeing this as an opportunity to not get killed by Reborn, Tsuna readily agreed. Thus, Gokudera had Tsuna go inside one of those magician box and locked him inside. After showing everyone that the box has not been tampered with, Gokudera got ready to stick very sharp swords into Tsuna while wishing him luck in dodging them.

Hearing this, Tsuna realized how dangerous the 'trick' was and why Yamamoto had denied Gokudera's request. He started to freak out and saying that he will surely die from this trick. This prompted Reborn to shot Tsuna with the Dying-Will bullet. In his Dying-Will mode, Tsuna started stabbing himself with the swords. Due from the damage of the swords, the door broke open to reveal Tsuna's body all tangled up like a human pretzel. He has successfully done the trick and everyone was amazed – he even gotten 100 points from Reborn.

Likewise, when Tsuna soon went back to normal, he was not able to maintain his flexibility and injured himself. So, he was quickly sent to the hospital where he stayed for his birthday. Yuuki did made sure to visit him and give him his birthday gift though – a magnificent birthday cake, so it can't be all that bad.

-`ღ´-

It was Saturday and Yuuki was spending her peaceful time reading a fictional novel on her couch. It was about two modern-day sisters getting transported back in time where they get to demonstrate some girl-power. There was also some romance too, but not too much that it becomes those disgusting romance novels **(A/N: More information will be provided below; I also do not own the book)**.

Anyway, it was one of those rare days where she had little to no work to do; her student council work was all caught up; Reborn didn't need her for the day; and despite her growing network, no clients were yet aware of her station in Namimori and so there was no clients for her to take.

Although, the peace eventually came to an end. As Yuuki flipped the page of her book, an alarm suddenly blared through the house. Snapping into action, Yuuki jumped over the couch while simultaneously pulling out a long katana from between the cushions. Once on her feet, Yuuki silently ran to her miniature library. The room had bookshelves along the walls, a cushy, brown armchair and a side table – basically, a Victorian-like or European-like design.

Yuuki crossed the room to get to one section of the bookshelf. From there she immediately reached out and tugged on a generic-looking book. A familiar 'click' was heard before all the walls flipped revealing a large computer and shelves upon shelves of weaponry. In the dim-lit room, Yuuki headed towards the computer where she started to pull up images from her security cameras. Using the cameras, she scanned the property, looking for the intruder.

Everything looked fine, nothing seemed to be out of place or broken. It wasn't until she got to her front gate that she saw the damage. Different sections of the ground and walls were opened to revealed damaged guns, flamethrowers, saws, tasers, and other parts of the security system. It looked like someone have managed to breech her security system which was an amazing feat in of itself.

The security system was not just some regular, weak security systems that anyone can get through with enough skills. They were specially created by the Mugen's technology and so it would take a while for someone to try to get in, leaving the members of the household enough time to come out and take care of the intruders themselves.

A bit worried by who this person may be, Yuuki quickly check the other cameras in hopes to see the trespasser. Once she did, however, she felt relieved and a bit apprehensive. There, walking up the paths to her front door was Hibari. It seemed that instead of taking the front door like a regular person he tried to climb over the walls which triggered the security system. The smashed technology was simply the result of him defending himself – not that he came out of it unscratched.

Sighing, Yuuki walked out of the room, the walls behind her flipping back to their regular state. Carrying her katana with her, she walked to the front door where she heard Hibari angrily knocking on it. She knew that Hibari would most likely bust her door down if she doesn't open it soon. Unlocking the door, she tugged it open, revealing her guest.

Hibari stood glowering at Yuuki. His uniform was in disarray with slits, holes, burned patches, and missing pieces. He was fortunately uninjured, but was instead dirty from dust and debris while being slightly charred from the flames. Hibari glared at the girl, silently blaming her for the state of his uniform. His fingers twitched, sorely tempted to take out his tonfas and bite the insolent girl to death.

Yuuki sighed, knowing the reason for his sour mood. "Come on in," she invited, stepping to the side. "I'll make sure to compensate you for your uniform and get you a new one. For now, though, I have some clothes you can temporarily use."

Hibari entered the house, taking his time to admire the home. Yuuki closed the door, staring at Hibari as he moved around the perimeter. "I would suggest that you use the front door next time to avoid any more incidents."

Hibari shot a defiant glare at Yuuki, showing her exactly what he thought of her suggestion. Shaking her head at Hibari's typical behavior, Yuuki went to get him some clothes to change into. Hibari took this time to explore the house. The house was like any other typical Japanese-styled house.

Along some of the walls were pictures. Some portrayed Yuuki with a green-colored, long-haired man and a shoulder-length, brown-haired woman. Others had her with a group of boys. There were even some with different men in black suits. What really got Hibari attention were pictures of her younger self with an older man who looked quite familiar to Hibari, he just can't remember who. When he tried to find more photos of the two, specifically with an older version of Yuuki, he couldn't find any. The only ones he can find where photos of her older self with the people before and Reborn. It was puzzling. Why was there no more photos of the two? Was the man gone? Did he die?

As Hibari pondered, Yuuki appeared from down the hall with a bundle of clothes in her hands. She handed the bundle to Hibari. "Here you go, I hope they fits. The bathroom is down the hall to the left."

Taking the bundle, Hibari headed off to change his clothes. Yuuki watched him go until he disappeared from her sight. Heading back to the living, she sat onto her couch and went back to her reading.

Eventually she stopped her reading when she noticed Hibari entering the room wearing a white t-shirt and gray sweat pants. So, absorbed in her reading that she seemed to lose her sense of time. Taking a look at the clock mounted to the wall, she noticed that roughly two hours have passed. After finished changing, Hibari probably took his time to scope out her home. Yuuki didn't particularly care what he does. All important information or secrets were securely tucked away from public view. One example was her library.

"Now that you're done with your snooping, can I ask for the reason of your visit?" Yuuki asked, looking over her shoulder at Hibari. After surveying the room, Hibari walked around the couch with Yuuki's eyes on him. He plopped down onto the couch. Reaching into his pocket, he took out an envelope.

Yuuki took the envelope and raised an eyebrow, questionably at him. "It's from the baby." He replied, looking at Yuuki from the corner of his eyes.

With furrowed eyebrows, Yuuki opened the envelope and read the letter inside. It took Yuuki a few seconds to finish reading the content. "Interesting," Yuuki muttered before ripping the letter into shreds, ignoring the questioning look Hibari shot at her.

"Are you staying for dinner?" She asked, getting up from the couch.

"You owe me," Hibari reminded her, giving her a look.

"I already said that I would get you a new uniform." Yuuki rolled her eyes, but went to the kitchen to make dinner anyway. Grabbing the ingredients from the fridge, Yuuki decided on making hamburger steak and some side dishes. Since she knew that hamburger steak was Hibari's favorite food, she hoped it will help to appease him from his previous irritation with her.

As Yuuki cooked, she could hear the sounds of footsteps as Hibari entered the kitchen. She couldn't see what he was doing, but she could feel his eyes watching her form as she cooked. Reaching for one of her spices, she peaked through the corner of her eyes to see Hibari leaning against the door frame, just watching her. She continued her cooking, her relaxed form concealed the fact that his stares were making her nervous.

While Yuuki cooked, Hibari examined this mysterious being called, 'Yuuki'. Ever since he met Yuuki, he always found her to be interesting yet perplexing to an extent. She was different from any herbivore he had ever seen. She was not afraid to fight Hibari, to stand up to him, and she was strong enough to spare with him. At this day and age, it was rare to find a strong female like her. Furthermore, she was also willing to submit to Hibari, especially with some of his demands. Not all the time though, mostly depending on Hibari's mood and the nature of those requests. The female was fierce and strong yet soft and emotional, it reminds him of his idiot-of-a-father in a way. At first, he respected her. Then he found himself trusting her to have his back. Now though, it was a whole new level of feelings.

This view of her doing something domestic as cooking only strengthen those feelings. It was quite different to the image he has of her being a vicious predator and instead of it being irritating for Hibari, a sense of warmth pooled in his gut. He knew what was happening, of what was building up the past few weeks and he didn't care too much about it. He always knew what he wanted, and this was no exception.

As Yuuki started to finish up her cooking, she noticed some movement. Turning, she saw Hibari looking around her kitchen. Opening one of the cupboards, he took out the plates and started to set up the table. Yuuki paused, slightly surprised by his actions, before going back to her cooking. Her heart fluttered from the caring action Hibari displayed. He didn't need to do it and yet he did.

Watching from the corner of his eyes, Hibari took notice of the slightly blush on Yuuki's face and felt pleased by it. He knew that doing this would make the woman happy – his father had done it and it always made his mother happy. With a soft smile of appreciation, Yuuki brought their food to the table where Hibari sat, waiting. Taking a seat, the two got ready to eat. "Itadakimasu," they both said softly before digging into their meal.

Once they finished eating and the dishes washed and put away, Yuuki took note of the time. It was quite late and Yuuki wondered if it was ok to let Hibari go home at this hour. It probably was, since he can take care of himself, but Yuuki decided to let him stay anyway.

"Hey Hibari-kun, why don't you-," she paused when she saw that Hibari have found one of her guest rooms and was already settling in, "-stay over for the night…?"

Shrugging, Yuuki left him alone and went back to her own bedroom to get ready for bed.

Since that night, Hibari seemed to take the invitation as permission to come over to Yuuki's house and stay whenever he wants. This meant constant visits from the skylark and the multiple destruction of newly-replaced security systems. Eventually Yuuki got tired of having to replace her security system each time Hibari visited. Therefore, she instead just gave Hibari a spare house key so that he wouldn't have to keep on climbing over her walls and triggering her security systems which would resulted in them getting destroyed.

After that, things settled with Hibari slowly becoming a permanent resident at Yuuki's household which resulted in less incidences with destroyed security systems.

-`ღ´-

 _ **Disciplinary Committee Room**_

Yuuki was sitting in the reception room, holding the fort down for Hibari while he went on a patrol around the school. Hibari's right hand man, Tetsuya Kusakabe, couldn't do it because he was off on some sort of errand for Hibari. Thus, Yuuki offered her help since she was free. While there, she also helped with some of Hibari's paperwork; sorting them and leaving important documents asides for Hibari to look over and sign.

As Yuuki worked, the reception room's door slid open. Hibari entered, a bit of dust littered on his uniform. "How was the patrol?" Yuuki asked not looking up from the mountain of papers before her.

"I had to discipline some herbivore. Call the usual crew to clean up the mess."

"Alright then," Yuuki read the content of the paper in one hand while she reached over for her phone. Hibari sat on the sofa while Yuuki made the call.

"Hello, this is Suzuki's Cleaning Services. How may I help you?"

"Ah, Suzuki-san, this is Yuuki calling."

"Oh my, Yuuki-kun! What a pleasant surprise! What will it be this time?" The woman asked, voice raising in volume with each suggestion given, "Corpses? Body parts? Torture room? A room bathed in blood? The elimination of unwanted pest?!"

Yuuki could hear the woman puffing from exertion as she waited for Suzuki to catch her breath. "No, just the usual injured students and possibly destroyed landscapes."

"Boo~," Yuuki could hear the pout in Suzuki's voice. "Ever since you got into that stupid school, there nothing interesting for me to clean up."

Yuuki sighed. The Suzuki's Cleaning Service was one of many cleaning crews that worked for the Mugen and who was in alliance with them. Suzuki may be a bit bizarre with her strange hobbies of guts, gore and destruction, but her company at least get their job done properly. "Just send a crew over, Suzuki-san."

"Fine," Suzuki pouted, immaturely hanging up on Yuuki. Hearing the dial tone, Yuuki could only shake her head at the woman's childishness. Placing her cellphone away after the call, she went back to her work.

"She's being bothersome again," Hibari asked, seeing the look on Yuuki's face. He leaned back in the sofa, feeling content.

"Yeah. She's upset that there was nothing interesting to clean up."

"I'll just make sure to cause more bleeding next time, then," Hibari smirked. Yuuki smiled in amusement as she detected the slight teasing tone in his voice.

 _ **BOOOM!**_

The sudden explosion, rocked the school and causing Hibari to tense up. He growled, narrowing his eyes at the window where he could see smoke coming from the rooftop at the other wing of the school building. "Everything's fine, Hibari-kun," Yuuki said, unperturbed by the explosion.

"Why's that?" Hibari asked, turning his attention to her.

"It's simply one of Reborn's antics. I already have the report ready on what happened and on the new visitor, I-pin." Yuuki held out a pile of papers towards Hibari. Getting up from the sofa, Hibari went over and took the pile from Yuuki. Leaning against the desk, Hibari read over the report.

"The baby, huh," Hibari muttered as he read. The school-no, the whole town should be grateful that Yuuki was there. She can't control him, because no one can control Hibari, but she was at least able to appease Hibari to a certain extent. Likewise, why would she control Hibari anyway? That wild side of Hibari was what attracted Yuuki in the first place.

-`ღ´-

"Hello? This is Kimura Yuuki speaking," Yuuki said answering her cellphone. She was currently at the Disciplinary Committee room doing some student council work. It sometime gets lonely in the student council room without any members and since Hibari was at the school, she decided on having him as a company while she work.

"Ciaossu," Reborn replied.

"Hello Reborn, do you need anything?"

"I need you to get Tsuna out of jail."

Yuuki raised an eyebrow, wondering if this was caused by one of Reborn's antics again. "Why is Tsuna-kun in jail?"

"He chased after some pick-pocket thieves who was targeting Nana."

Yuuki knew there was more to the story than that, but she can fill in the blanks later. "Alright, I'll head over there right away."

Yuuki hung up and turned to inform Hibari about her errand. "Hibari-kun, I need to go do a favor for Reborn. I will be back soon for my work."

"All right, don't take too long," Hibari muttered, signing a document. "I will be expecting a report afterwards."

"Hai, hai," Yuuki waved as she exited the room.

It didn't take too long for Yuuki to arrive at the police station. Entering the building, she walked passed the front desk and to the holding facility. No one paid her too much attention, having recognize her from her reputation and constant visit to the station.

When she entered the area, she came upon a policeman glaring at Tsuna who stood handcuffed inside the holding cell in only his boxer. "Hello Sakamaki-san," Yuuki called out, gaining the two's attention.

"Yuuki-senpai!" Tsuna cried, happy to see her.

"Yuuki-san, what are you doing here?" The policeman questioned, confused.

"I'm here to bail him out," Yuuki tiled her head towards Tsuna. "Do me a favor and uncuff him, please."

"B-But…" The policeman was reluctant to release the obscene pervert.

"The police owe me," Yuuki stressed, sending him an stern look.

The man frown and narrowed his eyes at Tsuna, but let him go in the end. While wearing Yuuki's blazer that engulfed his small frame, Tsuna and Yuuki exited the police station.

"Thank you for bailing me out, Yuuki-senpai," Tsuna thanked, simply happy to be out.

"No need to thank me. It was simply a favor from Reborn."

"How come the police know you, anyway? What did you mean when you said that the police owe you?" Tsuna curiously asked.

"The police forces are sometime clients of mine. I helped provide them with information about some of their cases and in return they owe me favors." Yuuki shrugged as though it was no big deal. It really wasn't when you consider her other high-powered clients.

Tsuna stared at Yuuki in both awe and slight fear. He never knew how powerful an informant can be. After dropping Tsuna off at his house, Yuuki went back to school where Hibari was waiting for her.

* * *

 **The book series I was talking about is the River of Time series by Lisa Tawn Bergren, one of my favourite book series.**


	10. Chapter 10: Bucking Horse, Dino

Today, Yuuki was heading home early. She had no student council work that needed to be done and Hibari was off on his daily patrol around town. As she walked, she was suddenly attacked by bugs, more specifically Reborn's messenger dragonflies. Yuuki stopped in her track as the insects swarmed her face, making it hard for her to see.

The dragonflies buzzed, relaying the message to her. "Hmm, so he has arrived, huh?... Tsuna's house?...Information on local yakuza?...Okay, tell him I'll arrive soon."

Message delivered and received, the dragonflies flew away. Yuuki watched them go for a second before taking out her phone to send a text message to Hibari, informing him of Reborn's plans for her. She also cancelled their plan for tonight and agreed to keep him updated on the events.

After sending the message, Yuuki headed over to Tsuna's house. While she walked, she also made a phone call to the hotel near the train station and booked some rooms for their guests. She was done making the appointment by the time she neared the house. As she approached the home, she could see roughly 15 to 20 men in black suits standing outside. Stopping at the corner of the streets, Yuuki observed the scene. The shinobi side of her slightly frown at the overt display. She was aware that the mafia function differently than her clan, but the obvious display was concerning and dangerous. Were they _trying_ to attract attention to themselves?

They were lucky that Namimori was filled with naïve citizens or they would be in big trouble. Scanning the area one last time, Yuuki got out of her corner and walked up to the group of men. Immediately the men took notice of Yuuki. Yuuki can give them some points for that – they were at least alerted and aware of their surroundings.

"Wait," one of the men stopped Yuuki. "Only Sawada Family members can pass through right now."

"Reborn asked me to come here," Yuuki informed the man.

Before he could reply, there was a shout, drawing their attention. Jumping out of Tsuna's window was a young man with blonde hair.

 _Dino, AKA Bucking Horse Dino._

 _Age: 22_

 _He is currently the 10_ _th_ _generation boss of the Chiavarone Family and Reborn's previous apprentice._

 _Blood type: O_

 _Height: 183 cm_

 _Weight: 72 kg_

 _Weapon: bullwhip_

 _Partner: Enzio, a sponge turtle_

 _Note: He is extremely devoted to his family, to the point that if they're not around he becomes a klutz._

In midair, Dino took out his bullwhip and used it to toss two pink-colored hand grenades far into the sky, so that the explosion wouldn't cause any damage. As Dino landed, Yuuki took this time to examine him. It has been a while since she last saw him. My, he had grown so much. Yuuki wondered if he was still a klutz. She guessed she just have to wait and find out for herself.

Once the spectacular ended, his followers started chuckling and praising Dino, believing that it was one of his many tricks again. Dino blushed, becoming sheepish from all the compliments. Yuuki slightly smiled at their close relationship.

"Yuuki," Reborn called from the top floor window which gained everyone's attention.

"Reborn!" Yuuki greeted, waving.

"EEHH?! Yuuki-senpai?! What are you doing here?" Tsuna hollered, taking noticed of the girl.

"Reborn told me to come over," Yuuki answered before addressing the group of men in front of her. "Can you move now so that I can get through?"

"Dino, why don't you stay over the tonight?" Reborn asked while Yuuki walked to the house.

"Hm. I'm okay with it, but how about these guys," Dino said, referring to his men.

"You can let your men go."

"We don't have to worry if you're with Reborn-san," One man said.

"Yeah, it's a load off our shoulders," Another added.

The men teased their young boss causing him to flush in embarrassment. "Y-You guys… All right. I might as well give the Vongola's 10th boss an advice or two then."

With the decision made, Reborn called out to Yuuki, "Yuuki."

She stopped by the door and blinked. Turning around, she backtracked until she came up to one of the men, handing him a piece of paper that she got from one of her pockets.

"Here, there's rooms already booked for your group at this hotel," Yuuki explained before continuing her walk back into the house.

-`ღ´-

"So, who is this, Reborn?"

Yuuki promptly ignored Dino's pointed stare as she sipped her green tea. The small group have all migrated into Tsuna's room after Dino's men have left the area, leaving their leader behind to be taken care of by Tsuna and Reborn.

"I'm surprise that you haven't heard of her," Tsuna stated. "I thought everyone knows her Family." Going by Gokudera's reaction to Yuuki, he thought that everyone would at least have an inkling on who she was.

"Really? He's famous? Why haven't I heard of him then?"

"Dino, this is Kimura Yuuki. Her family is currently an ally of the Vongola family," Reborn introduced.

"Really now?" Dino pondered, before something seemed to click in his mind. "Wait, did you say 'her'?"

"Yes," Yuuki answered in place of Reborn as she noted on how Dino was scanning her body in disbelief. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no, no, no!" Dino replied, frantically shaking his head. "But, I don't think I ever heard of the Kimura family before or any allies of the Vongola family with that name."

"That's because 'Kimura' is simply a surname and not the Clan's name," Reborn explained. It was similar to how Tsuna was the boss of the Vongola Family, but his surname was not 'Vongola'.

"Is that so…" Dino said slowly, looking a bit confused.

"This is Yuuki, Mugen's Death Angel and heiress to the Mugen clan."

"Oh! Haha, so she's Mugen's Dea-WHAT!" Dino shouted. His body grew rigid before he promptly fell over in a dead faint.

"Waa! Dino-san!" Tsuna yelled, worried for the older male.

"Hmm, guess the shock was too much for him."

"What happen to him Reborn?"

"He fainted from finding out that Yuuki is the same Yuuki from the Mugen clan and the one who assisted me with his training."

"Those were good times. I remember how we used to release bears onto Dino or detonate bomb whenever he gave an incorrect answer. My personal favorite was when Reborn let me take a lead on the training. Dino would fall unconscious every half an hour or so. It was fun to watch," Yuuki casually chuckled, reminiscing about the past.

"What?" Yuuki huffed, noticing Tsuna's nervous look. "It's the same training I had to go through with my parents. I was simply passing on my wisdom."

Tsuna sweat-drop and laugh nervously, suddenly scared to meet Yuuki's parents. They soon heard a moan and turned to see that Dino was waking up. "I had the strangest dream. I dreamt that Yuuki was here talking to me."

"That because she is," Reborn said. Dino rapidly blinked as though he was trying to get rid of his hallucination, but then saw that the 'illusion' was very much alive.

"AAAHHH!" Dino screamed, jumping into the air.

"If you faint again, I will punish you," Yuuki threatened causing Dino to nervously gulp as he received brief flashbacks of their times together.

After that whole incident, it was time for dinner. Around the dinner table sat Nana, Tsuna, Reborn, Yuuki, Dino, Lambo, and I-pin.

"Itadakimasu!" They said in union before digging in. Yuuki ate her dinner while listening to the conversation around her.

"So, ask me anything, my cute sworn brother," Dino encouraged Tsuna.

"Erm…" Tsuna mumbled, not knowing what to say, but going by the small blush on his face Yuuki can tell that he felt at least a bit happy from the attention. Tsuna enjoyed the fact that Dino likes him, but he was still adamant on not joining the mafia. It didn't matter either way for Yuuki. Besides, she was sure Tsuna would eventually submit to it. Even though he does not want to be a mafia boss, he was at least loyal to his friends.

"Oh yeah," Dino said, suddenly remembering something. "Do you have a Family yet, Tsuna?"

"Right now, there are Gokudera and Yamamoto, with Yuuki as the family ally," Reborn replied for Tsuna. "Also a few candidates: Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryouhei, and-"

"-They are just my friends and seniors!" Tsuna interrupted. "But why did you come to a person like me, Reborn? You seemed to be doing just fine with Dino-san."

"Vongola is the center of our allied families," Dino answered instead of Reborn. "That's why it gets priority above all others in every aspect."

"EEH!? The Vongola is that influential!?"

"That's right," Reborn said while Yuuki nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh Dino-kun," Nana pleasantly smiled at Dino. "My, my you spilled your food…"

Everyone looked over to see that Dino's section of the table was a mess. His food was spilled everywhere. It was even worse than Lambo and that was saying something.

"Dino becomes a klutz whenever his men aren't around," Yuuki explained, smiling in amusement. Still a clumsy person, huh?

"Huh?!" Tsuna exclaimed. Reborn started to explain more while Yuuki silently nibbled on her food.

"Saying stuff like that again, Reborn…. You really want Tsuna to believe that?" Dino said, sweating nervously. "It's just because I usually use forks and knives so I can't use chopsticks very well."

Reborn and Yuuki gave him blank stares, not believing his words for a single second. Dino gave a nervous smile in return.

"I-I see," Tsuna said. "That must be it!"

Yuuki could only shook her head. Believing whatever they want to believe despite evidence that says otherwise – a human fallacy unfortunately. Tsuna should have learned by now to not take Reborn's words too lightly.

"I'll prepare the bath for you," Nana said, leaving the room.

"Thanks," Dino called out.

"Geez, don't tell lies," Tsuna said to Reborn.

"It's not a lie," Reborn replied while Yuuki frowned at Tsuna. How could he even think that Reborn was lying?

…. Then again.

Yuuki thought back to past events over the past year. Reborn do sometime lie during his antics and so Yuuki can't really fault Tsuna for being skeptical of Reborn's words. It does not mean Yuuki liked it, of course.

"Kyaaaah!" Nana screamed from down the hall.

"Nana-san!" Yuuki bolted up from her seat.

"Mom!" Tsuna shouted.

"What happened!?" Dino yelled, standing up. He took a step forward, but tripped instead and face-planted to the ground.

"Dino-san, are you okay?" Tsuna asked, sweat-dropping.

"I stepped on my own foot…" Dino sheepishly said.

"Huh?"

"You see, he's really a klutz," Reborn said while Yuuki sighed.

"That was true?!"

"In the tub, in the tuuuuub!" Nana hollered as she ran into the kitchen.

"Mom!? What's in the tub!?"

Everyone ran to the bathroom. Opening the door, they found a larger version of Enzio chewing on the tub.

"U-unbelievable…," Tsuna yelled.

"That's Enzio, when did he escape?" Dino questioned.

"This is the turtle from before!"

Reborn started to explain to Tsuna about the nature of Enzio's specie – the sponge turtle – and how they will grow whenever they touch water. They could even grow to the size of a house and destroy it. Meanwhile, Yuuki stood by the sideline, leaving the responsibility of fixing the problem to Tsuna and Dino.

"Leave it to I-pin," I-pin said, getting into position. I-pin fired her Gyoza kempo, but the attack failed.

"I-pin's Gyoza Kempo didn't work!" Cried Tsuna.

"Turtles can hold their breath for a long time," Reborn explained.

"Stay back," Dino said stepping in front of everyone and taking out his whip. "Nobody interfere. It will be a disgrace for the Chiavarone Family if their 10th boss can't even take care of his own pet."

"Dino-san!"

Yuuki sighed, knowing that it wouldn't work.

"Calm down Enzio!" Dino yelled, attacking the turtle with his whip. The attack didn't even get close to hitting the turtle. Instead, the whip struck Tsuna across the face who was _**STANDING RIGHT BEHIND HIM**_.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Tsuna cried out in pain as he grabbed his face.

"Sorry! I slipped!" Dino apologized.

"Do you understand now?" Yuuki asked, crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow.

"He's not fully himself when his men aren't around," Reborn finished.

"Seriously? This is honestly Dino-san?"

Enzio, seeing that they were doing nothing, started to climb out of the bath tub and towards the group.

"Hiiieee! The bathtub…!" Tsuna cried.

"Stop it, Enzio," Dino yelled, as he attempted to stop Enzio again, but just like last time, he hit Tsuna, Lambo, and I-pin instead of the turtle.

"Sorry! Are you alright?" Dino panicked.

Seeing how nothing was getting done, Yuuki reached down and let Leon jumped onto her hands. "Sorry Reborn, but I'm going to borrow Leon for a bit."

Reborn nodded in acknowledgement while Yuuki turned to the chameleon. "Time to save the day, Leon."

Leon gave a small lizardry smile and nodded its little head. Grinning at his cuteness, Yuuki held the chameleon out towards Tsuna. Jumping from Yuuki's palm, the chameleon pounced onto Tsuna's face and turned the boy's head into one of Dino's men.

"Eh?!" Tsuna said, drawing Dino's attention.

Seeing the face of one of his subordinates, Dino shouted, "You're here, Romario!? I thought you went back with the others!" Poor Tsuna was confused by Dino's statement. "Idiot! Stay back and leave this to me!"

His whole demeanour seemed to shift as he started to attack. Unlike last time though, his attacks actually worked. The whip latched around the ceiling lamp and then around the turtle's neck. With a snap of his whip, Dino pull Enzio into the air. Searching around the bathroom, Yuuki eventually found a hair dryer and started to blow-dry Enzio so that he could get back to his normal size. After that, Yuuki headed home for the night, promising Reborn that she would be there in the morning.

-`ღ´-

The next day, Yuuki headed over to Tsuna's place to see Reborn. When she got there, she saw all of Dino's men standing in front of Tsuna's house, polishing their weapon. This made Yuuki frown. Were they not aware of the consequence or the trouble they're placing on Tsuna's family by doing that?

It seemed Yuuki got a bit of work to do to subdue any worries or complaints from the townspeople. Walking up to the gate, Yuuki noticed that Tsuna had just exited his house.

"Ohayou (Good morning), Tsuna-kun," she greeted.

"Y-Yuuki-senpai, ohayou," Tsuna replied.

"What's with all the commotion?" She tilted her head.

"I don't know…"

"What are you guys doing here? I didn't ask for you to come pick me up," Dino said, coming out of the house.

"Ohayou, Dino-kun!" Yuuki greeted.

"Ah, Ohayou, Yuuki-kun."

"No one came to pick you up, boss," one of his followers said. "I was taking a stroll and end up here."

"Me too."

"Me too."

All the men agreed, but no one seemed to believe their story. Dino affectionately scoffed at their excuse, "From the hotel in front of the train station?"

Yuuki smiled in endearment at the display of affection, remembering the people in her own Family. The Mugen clan may be huge on loyalty, but most of the time that loyalty came out of endearment from the followers. Besides, not everyone in the clan was blood-related. Most of the time, people were adopted or married into the family, just like the mafia.

Amusingly, she was not the only one who like to take in strays. It seemed that taking in lost strays was an inherited trait within her family lineage, if the history of her ancestors has anything to say about it. The only time bloodline was important was during inheritances. Even then, exceptions were sometime made, typically when there was either no blood heir or that the candidate was unfitted for the role.

"It's nice to be loved by your subordinate, ne?" Yuuki smiled, cutely tilting her head.

"Good morning, Juudaime! Yuuki-sama!" Gokudera greeted appearing before them with a bright grin.

"Ohayou Gokudera-kun, what brings you here?" Yuuki asked, but already had a feeling on what his answer might be.

"I woke up too early so I wander around and somehow ended up here," he said sheepishly. It was to be expected. He was the most devoted one in Tsuna's family. "Anyway, these guys here… who are they?"

"Sup, 'Hurricane Bomb'," Dino sort of greeted. "This is the first time we met, right?"

"You're…" Gokudera trailed off, eyeing the man as he tried to place who Dino was. His eyes slowly glided to the tattoo on Dino's arm which prompted him to remember who the man was. Realizing who Dino was, the boy behaviour immediately shifted into a hostile manner as he sent death glares to the older male. "Bucking Horse Dino…!"

"Hey, Tsuna and Gokudera," Yamamoto greeted, interrupting any sort of tension that may have broken out. He appeared behind Tsuna and Gokudera, slinging his arms around their shoulders. Yamamoto then looked up and noticed that Yuuki was there as well. "Oh, hello Kaichou!"

"Yamamoto-kun," she nodded in greeting.

"What are you guys doing? We're gonna be late." Yamamoto said, tugging the two boys along.

"Hello," Yamamoto greeted as he walked passed Dino.

"Yo," Dino greeted back.

"Let's hurry up. Come on Kaichou!"

"You guys go ahead. I will be there in a moment," Yuuki assured him.

"Stop touching me!" Gokudera scowled at Yamamoto, trying to get away from his hold. "And it's 'Yuuki-sama'!"

"So, that's Tsuna's family…. A bunch of children…." Dino stated, watching the three, bantering boys walk away.

"Pot meets kettle; you're like a child without your men around," Yuuki argued.

"That's not true," Dino disagreed, slightly blushing. They all knew it was true, Dino was simply in denial about it.

"You're concerned about him, right?"

He stared at Yuuki for a bit before replying, "Of course."

"So, what do you think? Usable?" Reborn asked, suddenly appearing on the stone fence Dino was leaning on.

"Beats me. The most important thing in a Family is trust. I can't accept them until that been shown."

"Then, why don't you test them?" Yuuki suggested, a dark grin appearing on her face.

"Test?" Dino asked questionably. Reborn and Yuuki simply smirk. It was time for them to place their plan into action. _This is going to be fun,_ Yuuki thought, excited for the scheme.

-`ღ´-

On the way to school, three ignorant boys talked about Dino's reputation in the mafia, unaware of the arrangement two schemers have planned for them.

"Oh, Dino-san did?" Tsuna asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, he rebuilt the family's financial structure that was ruined by the previous generation. The Chiavarone Family now have the third most influential power within the alliance." Gokudera explained to Tsuna.

"Wow… So, Dino-san's good at managing stuff, huh?" Tsuna's admiration for the man grew. "He sure is cool."

"Either way, I don't like him."

"Eh? Why?"

"Anyone older than me is an enemy – except for Yuuki-sama."

"That's a lot of enemies!"

"Hey Tsuna," Yamamoto called out in a serious tone. "You said something about a mafia…." Tsuna started to panic, realizing that they just talked about the mafia in front of Yamamoto.

"What a weird company name," Yamamoto finished, causing Tsuna to face-plant.

From where Yuuki was hiding, she couldn't help, but sweat-drop at Yamamoto's comment. There should be a limit in how far you can only go with being clueless…

Hearing the sound of engines, the group turned around to see a red sport car heading towards them. Mid-drive, one of the doors of the car opened and a lasso flew out. As they passed the group, the lasso snatched Tsuna up, and dragged him away, leaving behind the other two boys.

"Eh? AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tsuna screamed.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted, immediately sprinting after the car.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto followed along.

"Wait," Reborn said, stopping the boys in their tracks.

"I wouldn't suggest following them. Those guys are from the Momokyo-kai, the yakuza who control this area," Yuuki said. The two appeared from behind the boys.

"Reborn-san. Yukuki-sama," Gokudera acknowledged as the two turned around.

"Yakuza is a Japanese mafia. You middle-schoolers won't stand a chance against the adult mafia. Leave it to the police," Reborn clarified.

"Like hell I am," Gokudera rebutted, recommencing the chase.

"I'll leave the police to you, little boy, Kaichou," Yamamoto said, following behind.

Not soon after they left, the same red car pulled up from behind Reborn and Yuuki. Dino and his men exited the vehicle, along with a tied-up Tsuna. Dino looked very happy with Gokudera's and Yamamoto's dedication. "I like it. Their mind is set on rescuing Tsuna. They lost their composure, but they are trustworthy enough."

"What are you doing, Dino-san!?" Tsuna yelled as Dino began untying him.

"Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to test your Family," Dino said, trying to calm Tsuna down.

"T-test?"

"I'm taking off, boss," Dino's men said, preparing to drive off.

"Yeah, thanks," Dino waved goodbye as his men drove away.

"Hey, wait! What about Gokudera and Yamamoto!"

"Don't worry. Momokyo-Kai is just some imaginary group that Reborn and Yuuki-kun made up. They'll probably give up and are on their way back home now. Tsuna… You're a lucky guy. Lately, there haven't been many Family members who are so thoughtful of their boss."

"W-wait… but…. they're not my Family, they're my friends…." Tsuna said, embarrassed. Yuuki smiled at the two, but then pretended to realize something.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, slamming a fist onto her palm. "I completely forgot to tell you guys, but Momokyo-Kai is an actual yakuza group that currently reside in this town."

In actuality, Yuuki and Hibari was supposed to get rid of the group yesterday, but then the plan got cancelled when she received the message from Reborn. He needed information about a small yakuza group for one of his ploy and so the planned elimination of the group was put on hold.

Seriously though, did you really think she would let some no-name yakuza group reside within her territory, especially when they didn't make a tribute to or respected Hibari and her? Yeah right, they shouldn't try to mess with Mugen's Death Angel or they would be reaped for the killing.

"What! Then they are really going into the yakuza's territory?" Tsuna shouted.

"Yup!" Reborn replied for Yuuki.

"What were you two thinking?" Dino yelled, "The opponents aren't some punks or delinquents! There is no way those kids could win against them!"

"That's true. I heard that they're strong in martial arts," Reborn added.

"God, you two. Why do you always do extreme stuff like this?" Dino asked. "It's not a joke!"

"For real. What are you going to do if they get hurt!?" Tsuna complained.

Both Reborn's and Yuuki's head slumped to the side, their bangs covering their eyes. "Hey, you two, are you listening?" They asked, but then they noticed that Reborn, Yuuki and even Leon were already asleep with a bubble coming out their noses.

"They fell asleep!" Tsuna shouted before remembering the situation his friends were currently in. "Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!"

Tsuna was the first to run off, followed by Dino who went to assist him. As soon as they left, Yuuki snapped out of her 'sleep' and gave a small stretched. "What an interesting way to avoid a topic, ne?"

"Good job with the technique, you still need more practice though," Reborn smirked. Yuuki just chuckled in reply, knowing that he was simply jesting with her.

-`ღ´-

With the use of Reborn's many gadgets, the two managed to arrive on the roof top of the building across from the Momokyo-Kai's headquarters, just in time for the confrontation by Gokudera and Yamamoto. Sitting on the roof with Reborn seated on her shoulder, Yuuki took out a small compact computer, or CompC, with the Mugen Family crest on it, the same one that was on her pocket watch. This technology was special since, not only was it created by Mugen's technical experts, but only members of the Mugen can have access to them.

Opening the computer, she pulled up video feeds of inside the headquarters. Yuuki had placed security cameras in the previous weeks to monitor the activities of the group. She was going to take them down once Hibari and her took care of the pests, but since that plan was cancelled, the cameras were still up and running.

Watching the feed, Yuuki and Reborn could see that Gokudera and Yamamoto was doing fine with handling the group stationed at the base. After beating the men up, Gokudera and Yamamoto began to interrogate them. Gokudera was threatening the one in his hold while Yamamoto was pleasantly inquiring about the whereabouts of Tsuna as he shook an unconscious member.

The whole situation felt ironic to Yuuki. Yamamoto's friendly manner sorely contrast with the pair's sudden invasion. If it hasn't been Yamamoto who had asked that question, Yuuki would have assumed that the person to be a bit sadistic.

Looking at a different window of feed, Yuuki saw Dino and Tsuna entering the building. When they opened the door to the room, they saw Yamamoto and Gokudera with the beaten up mafia group. Gokudera and Yamamoto was delighted that Tsuna was unharmed and everything seems all happy and well.

Unfortunately, their celebration was cut short by the arrival of the stronger members and their boss. When they arrived, Dino decided to step in and apologized for the damages. He even offered to pay for the medical and repair fees, but the stupid boss wouldn't take it. They just had to be greedy. The Momokyo-Kai was lucky they had only Tsuna's group to deal with. They would even survive a second more if Hibari and Yuuki were the ones they had to face.

"Stupid idiots," Yuuki scoffed. Seeing how the yakuza group was determined to rob and beat the boys up, Dino was forced to fight. Alas he seemed to forget that he was useless without his men and so when he took out his whip to attack, he missed the targets altogether and instead struck Yamamoto, Gokudera and himself.

Yuuki could only shake her head in distain while the Momokyo-Kai group laughed. Sensing trouble coming Tsuna's way, Yuuki watched as Leon turned into a snipper rifle for Reborn. Positioning himself, Reborn looked through the scope. As Reborn prepare himself for the shot, Yuuki went to make a phone call. "Hello Romario-san, this is Yuuki, Mugen's Death Angel…. Yes, yes the very same..…. Anyway, I'm calling to inform you that Dino-kun needs help from his Family…..Yeah, he's currently fighting a small yakuza group called the Momokyo-Kai and you know how bad he is without his men.….Okay, I'll text you the address…all right, I will see you soon. Bye."

Seeing how Tsuna was the only one left standing, the group of men charged at Tsuna. Tsuna screamed in fearing, pleading for someone to help him. Before the men could get to Tsuna, Reborn shot a Dying-Will bullet at him along with two extra bullets for both of his hands. As per usual, Tsuna went into his 'Reborn' state, but this time he also has enlarged fists from the two extra bullets: Fist Shots. With his enlarged fists, Tsuna fought off the men. Gokudera and Yamamoto soon joined in, watching their boss' back.

Eventually, Dino's followers arrived just in time and with Dino's help, managed to win the battle against the Momokyo-Kai group. With the pests taken care of, it looked like Yuuki and Hibari had less work to do now. Seeing that they got everything handled, Yuuki started to pack up. Closing her CompC, she placed it away. "Well, see you later Reborn."

"Goodbye Yuuki." With that, Yuuki ran along the roof of the buildings and headed home. She has some reports to write on this incident for Hibari, Reborn, and the Mugen's information database. Furthermore, she might have to write up some appeals for any traffic violations Dino's Family made when they raced over for assistance. It was a bit of work, but she was used to it. It came with the job of being an informant and potential ally to the Vongola, after all.

On a bright note, she could always bill the fines to Dino and his Family to be taken care of.


	11. Chapter 11: What Have I Intruded Upon!

"Yes Hibari-kun, I'm heading over right now," Yuuki said into her cell phone as she headed to the hospital.

"Hmmm, don't be late."

"Hai, hai," Yuuki hung up, stashing the phone back into her pant pocket.

The last few days were an… interesting experience for Yuuki.

A few days ago, Hibari had caught a cold and stayed over at Yuuki's place so that he could make Yuuki take care of him during his illness. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to completely be there for Hibari because of student council work, informant work, and some of Hibari's duties, since he was sick. Therefore, Hibari decided to admit himself into the hospital where he stayed for the past few days. Despite staying at a hospital filled with certified staffs, Hibari still got Yuuki to come over and nurse him back to health.

While she visited Hibari, Yuuki also planned on visiting Tsuna as well. You see, he has just been recently hospitalized because of injuries caused by Enzio during a training trip in the mountain with Dino. Yuuki wasn't there for the trip because she was too busy with taking care of Hibari to do so. Besides, the training was for Tsuna's Family only and she was just a Family ally.

Walking down the street, Yuuki took the time to enjoy the weather. Since it was the weekend, Yuuki was a bit lazy in her disguise, wearing only a loose, black, buttoned-up shirt and blue jean. By this point she didn't care if her sex was to get revealed. She had gained enough power that a decrease in followers wouldn't affect her. Likewise, who said that she couldn't seduce women as a female? She has the skills for it and her gene from her father made her look androgynous enough for the job. She was sure to succeed if she tries.

On her way to the hospital, Yuuki saw an injured person sitting on the side of the street. Yuuki tilted her head, a bit worried for the stranger. She walked up to the person and noticed that it was a young woman who looked to be around her mid-twenties. She also noticed that one of the woman's ankle was swollen. "Excuse me Miss, are you ok?" Yuuki asked as she helped the person up.

"Oh my, yes. Thank you for the help," the woman winced when she placed pressure on one of her feet. Yuuki slightly shifted, causing the woman to lean on Yuuki and taking off any pressure on her injured foot.

Yuuki frowned at the woman, slightly worried about her. "I may be no doctor, Miss, but it looks like you may have sprained your ankle. Here, let me take you to the hospital. I'm actually heading there myself."

"Oh! Thank you so much!" The woman smiled in thanks as Yuuki half-carried her to the hospital. When they got there, one of the nurse immediately spotted them.

"Ruka-san!" The nurse cried out, rushing towards the two. "What happened to you?"

"I tripped and twisted my ankle," the woman sheepishly admitted as the nurse fussed over her. Yuuki observed the interaction between two. They looked pretty close to one another.

"Do you work here?" Yuuki asked, coming to a conclusion.

"Oh, yes," the woman said as the nurse just realized that Yuuki was also there.

"Ah! Yuuki-san!"

"Huh? 'Yuuki-san'?" The woman looked questionably at the nurse. She was probably a newcomer if she hasn't heard about Yuuki's involvement with the hospital.

"Yuuki-san is one of the two people who helped keep the hospital functioning," the nurse explained.

"HUH!?" The woman gasped in surprised, stunned to find that the young 'boy' who helped her was actually so powerful. Dumbfounded, the woman didn't feel Yuuki passed her off to the nurse. Taking a step back, Yuuki examined the injured woman. She seemed petite for her age and her figure seemed to closely resemble Yuuki's…. An idea slowly brew in Yuuki's mind.

"Say, Ruka-san, was it?"

"Huh? I mean, yeah." The woman shook off her shock.

"Seeing how you will be unavailable today, can I borrow your uniform?"

The woman was taken-back by the request. "U-Uh, I-I mean-," the woman stuttered, confused on Yuuki's intentions for her uniform. Yuuki's intention was simple, in fact. She had wanted to have some fun and tease Hibari, perhaps even Tsuna if she sees him. If she was going to nurse Hibari, might as well go full out with the role.

"Of course, you can," the nurse interrupted her friend, saving her from any more blunder.

"Good," Yuuki cheerfully clapped her hands together. "I hope you get better soon."

With that, Yuuki walked away, leaving behind two dazed nurses. As she walked down the halls to the staff room, many of the staffs took note of her, but then nervously disregarded her when they saw who she was.

Arriving at her destination, Yuuki took out a key card that she has swiped from the injured lady during the trip to the hospital. She made a quick mental note to return the card after she finished using it. Unlocking the door, she entered the room where she headed over to Ruka's locker. Taking out Ruka's locker keys this time, Yuuki unlocked the metal lock on the door. Reaching inside, she took out the nurse uniform and got changed.

Once done, she walked to the floor-length mirror where she twisted and turned to make sure that nothing was out of place. There were some tight spots, but overall the uniform fits Yuuki quite nicely. The uniform was the typical pink dress that reaches the knees and a pink nurse hat. Satisfied that everything was in place, Yuuki headed to Hibari's room.

As she walked by both patients and doctors, some of them turned their heads and leered at the fake nurse. Yuuki ignored them, used to the attention. She had to wear worst outfits before and this was not the first time she was lecherously leered at. A sudden thought popped into Yuuki's head, causing her to suddenly smirk in amusement. Besides, most of them probably didn't realize that they were leering at Yuuki, not recognizing her because of her womanly figure. If they ever found out, she can only imagine what their reactions would be like. It was quite a humorous thought.

"Hey Hibari-kun, I've arrived. I hope you weren't too bored during your stay here," she said as she entered his room. She stopped by the door, taking in the pile of unconscious bodies lying in the corner of the room. Yuuki switched her gaze to Hibari who sat on his hospital bed, wearing his usual black pyjama and reading a book. He was looking a lot better than before. His complexion was more pink than pale and his eyes seemed to be less cloudy from sickness.

Hibari scoffed, not looking up from his book. "You were late and so I got bored. I decided to play a game with my roommates, but they were all so weak and so they were penalized."

"Is that so," Yuuki eyed the bodies. Well, at least they were already at the hospital. They wouldn't need to go far to get some medical help. Hibari took this moment to look up from his book, immediately zooming in on Yuuki's appearance.

" _ **What**_ _ **are you**_ _ **wearing**_ _?_ " Hibari snarled when he saw the uniform.

"What?" Yuuki innocently blinked. She held out her arms out and gave a little twirl. "Do you not like it? Since I am your unofficial nurse I thought I need to at least dress like one."

There was a moment of silence as Hibari examined Yuuki, who stood calmly by the door. "You _walked_ here in _that_?"

"Well, just down the halls from the staff room. Why? What's wrong?" Yuuki tilted her head. She could tell that something was bothering Hibari; his eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was pulled into a frown. Yuuki may be aware that Hibari was upset, but she was oblivious to the surge of possessiveness Hibari felt when he realized that other people have seen her in such an outfit, especially ones that hugs her curvature figure. _**HE**_ should be the only one to see her like this and the thought of some weak herbivores trying to take what was his made him feel murderous.

"Come here," Hibari beckoned to Yuuki.

Warily, Yuuki crept to Hibari. He was acting a bit strange. Sure, she did notice how Hibari was staring at her, but that was simply all, right? It couldn't be that he was ogling at her, was it? How would that be possible? Hibari barely took any notice of the opposite sex that she sometimes wondered if he was aiming for the other party.

Once Yuuki got within arms-length of Hibari, she was suddenly dragged onto the hospital bed. With precise maneuvering – making Yuuki slightly wonder if Hibari have done this before – Hibari pinned Yuuki's arms above her head and saddle her waist. At first Yuuki struggled, trying to get out of Hibari's grip, but then stopped when she heard Hibari growled at her in warning. His sharp gaze stared down at her from above. The intensity of his gaze caused her body to flush with heat, goosebumps forming on the exposed areas of her skin.

Hibari was filled with triumph and pride at having such a marvelous creature trapped underneath his frame. Her hair was slightly tousled, but it only added to her allure. The sensual flush of her body and the movement of her expanding chest teased his already short patience. He leaned forward with a certain intent in mind while Yuuki's breath hitched in anticipation.

They were so close now. Their forehead touched in a sort of tender embrace and their breaths mingled, swirling in an invisible dance. They can feel each other's heat emitting from their bodies, flushing their bodies even further. Their eyes stayed locked to one another, diving into the other's soul.

Unfortunately – "Pardon me," – an oblivious teen interrupted the moment, disbursing the previous tension, and preventing whatever action from happening. While leaning heavily on his crutches, a bandaged Tsuna froze by the doorway, in shock by the scene he protruded upon. Hibari and Yuuki turned their heads to the side, still fixed in their positions. The tension was gone and all that was left was the strange feeling of awkwardness and hilarity from the situation.

"Oh! Hello, Tsuna-kun," Yuuki cheerfully greeted, acting as though she wasn't being pinned down by Hibari. If she had her hands free, she would have waved at the boy for further comical effect. Tsuna could only stuttered, flabbergasted. He could not express the storm of emotions he was currently feeling.

Hibari turned his head away and clicked his tongue in disappointment. Huffing, Hibari finally got off of Yuuki and sat on the edge of his bed. Hibari sat with his arms crossed while Yuuki got up and stretched. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that the skylark was pouting from the interruption.

Finally getting control of his tongue, Tsuna stuttered, "Y-Yuuki-senpai!? H-Hibari-san!? N-No way! Why are you here?!"

Tsuna also wanted to know why they were in such a position when he arrived, but felt that his life would be in peril if he questioned them. He was already injured enough, he did not want to make it any worst. That was when Tsuna took notice of Yuuki's outfit and blushed. This was the first time the boy saw the president in such feminine clothing.

Seeing Tsuna's blush, Yuuki secretly smirked and scooted to the edge of the bed. From there, she alluringly crossed her legs, teasing the poor boy further. Noting the exchange, Hibari frowned and narrowed his eyes in a glare.

"I caught a little cold," he stated, drawing Tsuna's attention away from the woman beside him. "I've almost recovered, but I wanted to play it safe."

"I'm his unofficial nurse, hence the outfit," Yuuki gestured to her clothing.

"I-I see…" Tsuna said, feeling a bit stressed by the situation he was in. All he wanted was to rest and get better from his injuries, but all he got were visits from troublesome people in his life. Despite the trouble his friends have caused, he wouldn't trade it for the world. Compared to his old life, he would much rather be where he was now.

"Huh?" Something caught his attention. He turned his head to see the pile of unconscious patients. "Ah! What happened to them?!"

"Oh, that?" Hibari had forgotten about them. "I was playing a game to kill time, but they were too weak. It's a game I make anyone who rooms with me play. The rules are simple. If you make the slightest noise while I'm sleeping..." He wiped out his tonfa. "Kamikorosu (I'll bite you to death/I'll tear you apart)."

The tonfa glint dangerous in the sun's rays and Tsuna could only gawked in shock by the absurdity of the rules.

"How is this even a hospital?" Tsuna shouted. Unperturbed by Hibari's answer, Yuuki hopped off the bed and smoothed out the wrinkles of her dress. Walking to the other side of the bed, Yuuki carried over a cushioned chair and set it beside Hibari's bed. The comfortable chair was brought into the room some time after the staffs have found out about Yuuki's regular visits to Hibari's room.

Plopping down while being mindful of the dress, she mused to herself, "As fun as it is to tease others, I can't wait to get out of this uniform. I rather strike fear in people than have them leer at me. Such perverts."

Hibari twitched, hearing her comments. It looked like he got some disciplining to do once he discharged from the hospital. Each person in the room was lost in their own personal thoughts. Tsuna's were filled with internal turmoil laced with fear – he was mentally panicking. He needed to get out of here. How could a hospital let this sort of thing happen? He rather stay at home where he was safe than here at the hospital.

"H-hey, I feel better now. I don't need to be hospitalized anymore." Tsuna tried to reason, attempting to leave, but a tall, bulky man blocked his way.

"That is not possible. You need the doctor's permission." The man barged into the room and carelessly bulldozed Tsuna to the ground.

"Ah, Director-san!" Yuuki waved in greeting.

"Hey, Director," Hibari nonchalantly greeted.

"Eh? D-Director!?"

"How's it going?"

"Is everything alright?" Yuuki asked. The director doesn't typically visit them unless he needed help with something.

"Yes! Everything's fine! It's thanks to Hibari-kun and Yuuki-kun that we're able to operate our hospital without worry." The man gave a deep bow in appreciation. Tsuna could only look at Hibari and Yuuki in shock. Not only did they got control of the school and the police force, they also have the hospital under their command! What else?! The country?! The world?! "While you're here, please let us know if there's anything you need. We'll take care of it right away."

"For now, I think I'll sleep," Hibari announced before yawning. The yawn seemed to be infectious as the young informant too gave a deep yawn. Feeling drowsy from the yawn, Yuuki rubbed her eyes while Hibari laid down onto his bed.

"I'll be going then," the director bowed before leaving the room.

"Me too!" Tsuna cried, snapping out of his shock as he crawled after the director. The door slammed shut in his face. The heavy sound affirming his death sentence.

"Just to warn you, the sound of a leaf falling is enough to wake me up," Hibari warned, his eyes already shut. Yuuki followed suit, snuggling into the cushioned chair. Assuming that she was playing as well, she might as well sleep since it would cause the least amount of noise than being awake and moving around.

 _What?! No way! The game started already? What should I do?!_ Terrified, Tsuna moved with great caution, struggling to not make a single sound. Carefully he headed over to one of the unoccupied beds. _I guess I'll just stay quiet…_ He almost knocked over a vase during his journey, but managed to save it in time. _That was close… I've got to be more careful. What should I do?_

Then the door of the room silently slid open. _Who's there?_ Scared, Tsuna turned to the door where he saw I-pin peaking inside. _I-pin?! B-Be a good girl and leave._ He tried to shoo the girl away, but only managing a weird dance because of his bandaged arms and leg. Then Lambo peaked in, giving Tsuna a mischievous grin. _The obnoxious kid's here!_ Tsuna mentally screamed in worry. _Shh! Don't make a sound!_ Tsuna mimed to the kids. _He's scary if you wake him up! Go play quietly somewhere else!_

Yuuki peaked open an eye, watching Tsuna move in slight confusion. What was he doing….? Mentally shrugging off Tsuna's weird behavior, Yuuki closed her eye to go back to sleep.

Lambo stared at Tsuna before nodding, indicating that he understood his message. _Great, he understood._ Tsuna closed his eyes and silently sighed in relief. Unknowingly to Tsuna, Lambo reached into his afro and took out a pink hand grenade. Hearing the movement, Tsuna opened his eyes to see Lambo pointing to the grenade in his hand.

"Boom?" Lambo whispered as he pulled out the safety pin with a cheeky smile.

Horrified, Tsuna charged forward, mentally screaming, _Nooooooooooo!_ Tackling the child, Tsuna belly-slide across the floor and out into the hallway. Grabbing the grenade, Tsuna rushed to the nearest window where he threw away the bomb, just in time for it to explode. Tsuna panted in exhaustion before turning to scold the boy. "Lambo, how could you?! If we make noise in that room, something terrifying will happen!"

"Why?" Lambo innocently asked.

"There's a scary guy in there." Before he could continue his scolding, Tsuna noticed I-pin standing outside of Hibari's room. "I-pin, why are you just standing there?"

Then he saw the images on I-pin's forehead. "That's the countdown for the Mahjong Mega Bomb! No way! Why? There's nothing to make her embarrassed…"

"I-pin's heart pounding. Heart rate rising," I-pin drooled, blushing. Her eyes have turned hearts as she gazed at the sleeping Hibari.

"Oh, right! I-pin has a crush on Hibari-san!" Tsuna realized.

 _Oh no!_ Tsuna hastily hopped over and snatched up I-pin. Similar to the hand grenade, Tsuna quickly hopped over to the window and threw I-pin away where she exploded. The loud explosion surprised those in the area, but luckily it didn't wake up Hibari. Unfortunately, as Tsuna checked to see if Hibari was awake, he saw a rose petal broke off from the flower and fell onto the desk. Instantly Hibari's eyes snapped open and flickered to the side. Sliding out of his bed, Hibari got up and took out his tonfa. With a dark, grumpy look on his face, went to deliver the penalty for losing the game.

Flicking an eye open, Yuuki watched for a bit before curling back into ball and going back to sleep. She felt a bit responsible for Tsuna's failure. It wasn't his fault that the flowers she bought for Hibari have finally decided to start wilting. Perhaps she should send him a fruit basket as an apology.

-`ღ´-

 _ **New York, America**_

The moon shone bright on this partial cloudy night. Patches of cloud shielded the moon, casting large shadows across the American soil and basking the land into darkness. In the countryside, the night brought peace and soft whispers of night's melodies while the cities became bursting with activities. Bright, artificial lights lit up the area, casting away the majestic view of the stars. People bustled around their man-made domain, oblivious to the wonders of nature and the hidden predators that watched their every movements.

Up high on the rooftop of one of the many skyscrapers, stood four figures. The features of these figures were concealed by dark, black capes that blend into the limited moonlit night. They stood tall and proud, gazing over the crowd of humans, mingling together on the streets.

Humans are faulty creatures, mostly following the obscure rules of society and rarely thinking outside of the box. All they see are what is ahead of them, never stopping to take in the moment and to look around. Maybe if they did take the time to look up, they would have seen the shadowy figures on top of the building, but regrettably, they didn't. Thus, leaving the existence of the four figures hidden from the population's awareness.

The group was silent, enjoying the small, cool breeze that blew exclusively in the high altitude. That silence was soon broken though by the tallest figure of the group.

"Is everything prepared?" A masculine voice emitted from within the depth of the cape.

One of the remaining figures stepped forward to address the taller person. "Yes, everything is set and ready. We can leave at any time. " The figure paused. Its voice was also masculine, but held a more soft, intellectual tone than the first.

Sensing the uncertain pause, the first voice asked, "Well? What is it?"

The figure spoke slowly and clearly so that everyone could comprehend this important message. "I also got some intel on Yuuki. I know where she is."

"What?! Where is she?!" The first voice sound surprised as the figure whipped around to face the others.

"Namimori, Japan."

"Japan!"

"We should have known," a third voice entered the conversation. "I'm assuming there's a reason for her stay? Was it to stay closer to the clan?"

"No, she has another reason to move to Japan," the second voice said. The cape fluttered from movement before the figure took out a picture. With the unconcealed parts of the moon as a light source, the others examined the photograph.

A particularly strong breeze blew, blowing away the clouds and illuminating the night with strong rays of moonlight. For a quick second, the light hit the group at a certain angle, revealing the lower face of the tallest figure. On the figure's face was a predatory smirk. "Finally, we found her. It's about time we go join her, yes?"

The rest nodded their head while the figure gave a low chuckle in sheer happiness. They have long waited for this moment. They were all so lonely during the past months, missing her everlasting presence. Now, it was time; time to go back to where they belong – by her side.

A cloud blocked the moon for a quick second, blanketing the roof into darkness. When the roof was illuminated again, the four figures were gone. The only trace that they were ever there was the slip of paper lying on the roof forgotten by the four figures. The paper was a photo of a boy with spiked-up, brown hair and on the boy's shoulder was a nicely-dressed infant.


	12. Chapter 12: The Sweets of Love

Yuuki merrily hummed as she buzzed around her house, preparing to head off to school. She was being extra careful with her preparation today because today was both a happy, yet dangerous day for Yuuki.

You may ask, 'how can a day be both happy yet dangerous?'

Well, it was Valentine's Day.

How can Valentine's Day be dangerous, you wonder?

Throughout her life and amidst many missions, Yuuki had the utmost _pleasure_ of experiencing the wonderful dangers of Valentine's Day.

Please do not misunderstand though. She loved the aspect of exchanging Valentine's chocolates and gifts, but the holiday itself was a constant, repeated stressor in her life.

It didn't need to be such an exhausting day, but it was, unfortunately, something Yuuki had no control over. She can use many different methods to avoid and lessen the danger, but it would always be there, on this day, each and every year.

What could it be? You are probably wondering.

HORDES!

Hordes of females – or sometimes males, depending on the country she was in and the sex she was disguised as – hounding her at every corner! The crowds were something Yuuki could handle because she was used to dealing with them throughout and in her everyday lives. What made Valentine's Day especially dangerous this year at Nami-chuu was because of one, specific person.

Remember that creepy receptionist lady in the first chapter? Well, after getting her fired, Yuuki would find herself being stalked by the woman all day on Valentine's Day. The obsessed woman would do anytime to make Yuuki hers. She would even go as far as to attempt to drug Yuuki with an aphrodisiac so that she can have her ways with 'him'.

Fortunately, Yuuki managed to avoid and prevent such events from happening, but she still gets shivers just thinking about it. It wasn't the first time someone tried to drug her, but this incident, in particular, brought immense aversion to Yuuki.

The most recent attempt from her stalker happened last year. Her stalker was bold enough to attempt kidnapping her and having her drink some kind of mysterious 'love potion' – Yuuki supposed that she was getting desperate at this point. Whatever that mysterious liquid was, it had gotten Yuuki hospitalized because of it and that was saying a lot since Yuuki was trained at a young age to be immune to all types of poisons.

Serious, when does that crazy lady even have the time to do all of this – to plan everything? Why Valentine's Day? Doesn't she have better things to do than to stalk an underage, pubescent 'boy'? How did she even get the job as a receptionist in the first place if this was the type of person she was?!

It seemed that the principal was not disciplined enough…

Anyway, that was why this year Yuuki had come extra prepared. She had brought an arsenal of tools with her, in case she gets into any situation where she would need them; make sure that the police kept an eye out for the woman, and notified Hibari of her possible stalker in case she suddenly goes missing or something.

While on the topic of Hibari, Yuuki felt a bit…uncertain about something. When she went to notify Hibari of her stalker issue, Hibari's reactions were…a bit explosive. He was most definitely furious, but Yuuki felt that there was an underlining worriedness to it.

But that can't be possible, right?!

We were talking about Hibari here! The carnivore who could care less about others! It wasn't possible, was it? Maybe it was a pride thing? Maybe he just doesn't like other messing with Nami-chuu's students because that will indirectly mean troubling the school itself?

Feeling her mind getting burnt out from her overanalyses of the situation, Yuuki decided to push the issue aside and focus on the current moment. Despite the trouble the holiday will be bringing, Yuuki still planned on celebrating it. She was especially excited this year because now she had people to give chocolate to.

You see, since the Mugen clan value family and loyalty, it has always been a tradition to celebrate the holidays together as a Family. For Valentine's Day, it was the tradition of giving chocolate as a Family. Back at home in the Mugen compound, most of the female members of the clan would band together and create homemade chocolates together as a bonding moment between the different generations.

These chocolates would then later be distributed to the rest of the Family and everyone gets one. This helped facilitate closeness and the feeling of belonging – that no one was left out. It was a Clan bonding moment for the Mugen and Yuuki missed participating in the event. That was why Yuuki was extra happy this year since she will be able to give out chocolate to people she knew! They might not be her Clan, but they will be close enough to be a good replacement for them.

That reminds her, after thinking about chocolate, Yuuki remembered that she needed to pick up some fruits – specifically strawberries and bananas – after school for the gathering at Tsuna's house. Making a mental notice to stop by the grocery store for the fruits, Yuuki picked up her colorful bag filled with many individuals, homemade chocolates and skipped out the door, ready for the day.

When she arrived at the gate of the school, she saw a group of her fans already standing there waiting for her. There were a lot of people there, but nothing Yuuki couldn't handle herself. The disguised girl took a deep breath as she mentally and physically prepared herself for the onslaught of students.

"Ohayou," Yuuki greeted, catching her fans' attention. Immediately she was swarmed by the girls, a majority of them squealing and shoving their chocolates into her arms. Yuuki thanked each girl as she continued to walk to school, causing her many fans to either follow her or get left behind.

"Kyaa! Kaichou!"

"Keep up the great work, Kaichou!"

"If you need any help, you can always ask me, Yuuki-kaichou!"

"Don't overwork yourself, Yuuki-senpai!"

"Take care of yourself!"

Well, they were at least thoughtful fans.

-`ღ´-

"Ah, peace and quiet," Yuuki groaned as she plopped herself down onto the sofa in the reception room, a.k.a., the Disciplinary Committee room. The sounds of papers rustling accompanied the groans as she was not alone in the room. Off to the side sat Hibari at his desk, working on some of his daily paperwork.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari asked, not looking up from his desk.

"Just taking a break. I'm currently hiding from my fans," Yuuki covered her mouth from a yawn. "My admirers would be too scared to enter the room with you here."

"Hn," Hibari grunted but made no further comment.

Throughout the day, Yuuki had been bombarded by her fans who all came to give her chocolate, treats, presents, and to overall thank her for all of her hard work as the school's student body President.

Most of them boldly came to her in groups while others used subtle means to deliver their packages like sneaking into the council room. Yuuki decided to excuse their behaviors for today since they harbored no ill intentions and most importantly, all vital secrets were proficiently hidden away from public view.

Among her shyer fans, there were also a few who were more creative in their ways of delivering their presents to Yuuki. One example came from a student who was too timid to confront her and too afraid to sneak into the council room.

During a normal walk down the school hallway, Yuuki suddenly found herself stumbling upon a small package being delivered, airborne by a cluster of helium balloons. It was a memorable method to say at least. Another student even got a dog to go deliver the package to Yuuki for them.

Despite, the questionable intelligence of Nami-chuu's students, they can at least be ambitious and creative enough with the execution of their goals.

In any case, Yuuki accepted all gifts presented to her and discarded many questionable ones that she suspect came from the crazy receptionist.

Now that you mention it, where was that crazy lady?

You would expect her to have confronted Yuuki by now or would at least made a public appearance. Yuuki slightly turned to express her question to Hibari since his subordinates are usually stationed around the school. "Say Hibari, did that crazy receptionist ever made an appearance at school today?"

"No," Hibari paused in his writing and, unnoticeably to Yuuki, nudged a large, bloodied handbag towards the underside of his desk. "She didn't, but there is no need for you to be worried about her. I'm sure she won't be making any more appearances in the near future."

Hidden from Yuuki's view, Hibari's eyes flashed maliciously and a savage smirk danced on his lips before his face punctually schooled into an apathetic demeanor, just in time for Yuuki to turn around and look at him.

For a long period, Yuuki stared at the skylark with narrowed eyes, having the slightest suspicion that Hibari had a part in the crazy lady's recent disappearance, but she soon pushed the notion aside in favor of recalling an important task; she still has her chocolates to give out!

Having been busy all day, she had completely forgotten about them. Luckily she had kept them in the Disciplinary Committee room or she feared that they would all be stolen by the students who have snuck into the council room.

Even if they were stolen, Yuuki had her ways to pay back their _hospitality_ , but that was beside the point. She needed to hand out her chocolates before the day ends.

Grabbing the bag of goodies from the corner of the room, Yuuki rummaged inside and took out a medium-sized, red box decorated with a black ribbon. Yuuki skillfully tossed the box to Hibari, "Here, catch."

Snatching it in midair, Hibari took a break from his work to eye the box in his hand. "For me?"

"Mhm," Yuuki hummed in affirmative before departing out of the room. Seeing how it was break time, she made the educated guess that Tsuna and his gang will be hanging around their classroom. Hibari's gaze followed the preoccupied omnivore as she exited the room before flicking back to the box of chocolate in his hand.

"Hmmmm," Hibari smiled, his heart swelling as he leaned his cheek onto a propped-up fist. A satisfied sound rumbled from his chest as he turned the box around in his other hand. Since Yuuki was not in the room, she was oblivious to the reaction her chocolate has caused and the feeling it invoked inside of Hibari.

-`ღ´-

Arriving outside the corridor of class 1-A, Yuuki immediately spotted the group of girls crowding around one of the doorways to the classroom. She could even hear more clatters of adolescent girls coming from inside.

"Cut it out already!" A voice, one Yuuki was quite familiar with, briskly sliced through the energetic air. Since Gokudera's bellow was so loud and clear, she was able to detect the sharp annoyance within the tone.

It was obvious that Gokudera was aggravated by the girls and their obnoxious screams. Unfortunately for him, his plan of silencing them backfired and only caused the group of girls blocking the doorway to get even more hyped up.

"He's totally awesome!"

"He really is!"

"Kyyyaaa! His annoyed face is sooo cute!"

Stealthily, Yuuki snuck passed the group of eager girls and entered the room from the other doorway. Peeking her head inside, she saw students spread out around the classroom with the majority of the girls surrounding Yamamoto. The taller boy had his usual smile on his face as he casually adds one-after-another gifted chocolates to the growing pile in his arms.

Not everyone was interacting though. Evidently, Tsuna was by himself at his desk, watching dejectedly as his popular friends receive chocolates from the female population.

"Yamamoto-kun!"

"I'll cheer you on at your next game!"

Tilting her head, Yuuki slyly crept over to Tsuna and discreetly stopped by his desk. "Feeling a bit envious, Tsuna-kun?" Yuuki teased, startling the young boy.

"Yuuki-senpai!" Tsuna snapped his head up, revealing his shocked gaze as he stared at the president from his seat. Tsuna's commotion drew the attention of others, causing the sound of chatters to rise in volume.

"Eh? What is Yuuki-senpai doing here?"

"Is he here for Sawada-kun?"

"I bet you Sawada-kun is in some sort of trouble. It wouldn't be the first time."

One of the girls gawking at Yuuki suddenly sighed dreamily. "Should I give him my chocolate?" She dazedly asked her friends.

"No!" Her friends all shouted in union, startling the poor girl.

"Don't!"

"Unless Yuuki-kaichou asked for you specifically, you have to go get permission from his fanclub in order to have any sort of personal interactions with him. They are a bit strict on everything related to the president."

"If you don't, you will get hounded or even harassed by them!"

"They're so fierce with their dedication that they even forced a girl to transfer school because she had kept a pen the president had previously lost!"

The girl was shocked by that revelation. " _No?!_ Really? How is that possible?! It wasn't like she stolen the pen, did she?"

"We're not too sure about the details, but the girl was actively aware that the pen belonged to Yuuki-senpai and purposely did not give it back."

"Wow, just how intense is the fanbase?"

"Super intense. My friend who is a part of the group even told me that there is a ranking system inside of the club. The more favor Yuuki-kaichou bestowed upon you, the higher your rank is."

" _What?!_ " The girl was hit with another shocking reveal while her friends all nodded in agreement with the information.

"You recall our history lessons? Yuuki-senpai is basically the Emperor of the school while the fanclub is his court and harem. Each committee or 'factions' even have their own 'imperial consort' in which they associate with!"

"A bit fitting since he _is_ the Student Council President."

"What I found even more interesting is that there are more _male_ consorts than females despite the majority of the fanclub being girls!"

"…"

"…"

"You don't think?"

" _Nooooo!_ " A girl scandalously gasped before the whole group erupted into squeals.

Yuuki twitched, slightly annoyed, but mostly amused by their idle gossip. Yes, there was such a thing as a ranking system within her group of fans, but was she repulsed by such a thing?

Of course not!

She does feel a bit narcissistic for allowing such a thing to flourish, but overall it was empowering for Yuuki. Who wouldn't feel that way when a small favor or disfavor can change the fate of a single person?

Besides, this type of system was merely a way for Yuuki to keep an eye out for potential subordinates – she had other similar systems, but this one was chosen for its suitability to take advantage of the current situation concerning her fanbase.

Within this 'harem-like' system, those who were favored were mainly selected because of their potentiality as her subordinates or informants. To qualify, they must possess certain skills, talents or characteristics suitable for the position. There are no clear qualifications since the range of possible skills is quite large and Yuuki was relatively lenient with her selections. Other than that, there _were_ a few exceptions who were purely favored because Yuuki has taken a liking to them.

Anyway, after Yuuki was convinced of a student's loyalty she would then slowly reveal some her secrets one-by-one to gauge their reactions, making sure that the students were aware of the consequences that will ensue if they were disloyal. The next step will be the enrollment into her Family and becoming a part of her spy network, but only after another session of loyalty assessment. Once enrolled, they would start off as a low-level agent before working their way up the ranks and gaining enough trust to be given the option of joining the Mugen clan.

There were many benefits to participating, but it was not required for a person to rise up the ranks or to join the clan. it was quite obvious that the higher you were in status, the higher the benefits were, but a person can stay as a low-ranked agent and still gain some benefits.

For example, if a low-level agent was planning on going to university, then they could can some benefits like financial help, protection, status, reputation, or – if they were well favored – they might even gain an upper hand of getting into a prestigious school. It all depends on favourability and skills because all kinds of agents were important – like the housewives of the Mugen clan or the members who worked closely with society.

Many recruitments of the Mugen clan was similar to this. Aside from individualistic factors like the 'harem' or the sub-families, the recruiting process basically goes like this; a subordinate of the Mugen clan will take someone under their wings. After at least 6 months worth of trustworthiness, the subordinate will be allowed to forward a request to the main branch to adopt the person into the Mugen clan. If the application was accepted then the person needed to show at least another 6 months of loyalty doing work for the Mugen clan before they could be officially adopted into the group.

Obviously, they had to start from the bottom rank of the Mugen clan and work their way up before they could get involved in the more confidential tasks, but you get the idea. Likewise, there _were_ some exceptions to this like the potential person being someone in which the clan was quite familiar with or in cases where a member of the main branch like Yuuki was the one doing the recruitment – meaning she did not need anyone's permission of enrolling someone into the clan aside from informing her parents about the said recruitment.

Moreover, if Hibari was allowed to create his own group of followers through fear and respect, why couldn't Yuuki do it through favors and manipulation?

Apart from the points that have just been mentioned, Yuuki could care less if there was any ingroup fighting within her 'harem'. She wouldn't even be surprised if certain incidents in historic harems were to similarly happen in her fanclub like reputation tarnishing, lies development, corruption or in a worst case scenario, even poisoning.

Just like an emperor, Yuuki would not interfere with any harem-related problem unless for a few exceptions like if a favored person becomes too dependent or arrogant with Yuuki's power and displeases her, then she would just need to disfavor them.

Her 'favored consorts' should be able to handle petty incidents in the 'harem' and if they can't then they would be no use to her once they enter the underworld which was a much harsher place than the school-style 'harem'.

Having said that, Yuuki made a mental note to check up on the recent status of her 'harem' before shifting her attention back to the current situation. The cross-dressing girl tilted her head, scrutinizing the 10thVongola Boss with her curious eyes. "Did you not receive any chocolate yet, Tsuna-kun?"

"U-Um, n-no, I mean, y-yes?" Tsuna stuttered, not wanting to admit that he had received no chocolate from anybody and that the only one he would probably be receiving today will be from his mother.

It was already embarrassing enough as it was, he did not need to make it any worst.

"Well, whether you have or not," Yuuki reached into her goody bag, causing Tsuna to take notice of the bag for the first time. Quite observant, wasn't he? The crossdresser took out a yellowish-orange, wrapped box with a decorative reddish-orange ribbon and handed it to Tsuna. "Here."

"Huh?" Shocked, Tsuna robotically took the box presented to him. He and everyone else was dumbfounded by the whole exchange.

Their president was giving out chocolate?

Why?

It was a strange sight to see, especially for those who were unaware of Yuuki's true sex. Males weren't supposed to give out chocolate on Valentine's Day, only females. It was uncommon for them to do so.

Seeing the bewildered faces around her, Yuuki explained, "Valentine's Day in Canada typically have the guys be the gifts givers instead of the girls."

"Oooh," everyone chorused. That made sense, but then again, that doesn't explain why Yuuki was giving chocolate to Tsuna. Shouldn't he be giving chocolate to a girl then? Likewise, it could just be friendship chocolates.

…Or maybe that rumor about Yuuki was actually true…

With that thought in mind, some of the students gave Tsuna the stink eye, jealous that he was receiving chocolate from their president. This event will be quickly spread among the school and you bet the fanclub will be hearing about this soon.

Having mentioned that, Tsuna's group and Yuuki's fanclub have a strange relationship. Tsuna's group is greatly favored by Yuuki, but they are in no way a part of the 'harem' which is understandable given the true nature of the 'harem', but to outsiders, it was a strange dynamic.

Many members of the fanclub were jealous of the group while the more sensible ones like the Consorts understood that the relationship between Tsuna's group and Yuuki was much more unique than what was seen. Therefore, they were much more accepting of such a relationship, especially when it seemed to them that their relationship with Yuuki was one of mutual alliance, perhaps even friendship.

Some of the Consorts also understood, based on implicit clues, that they were all being put through some sort of program or selection using the 'harem' system. What the selection entails is still unknown and a mystery to them, but their interests have been peaked, especially with the subtle hints being dropped by Yuuki about the possible benefits for being selected.

"Oh! I can't forget you guys," turning to Yamamoto and Gokudera, Yuuki handed them their chocolates. Yamamoto's box was wrapped in shiny silver paper with a blue and red bow while Gokudera's box was wrapped in purple paper with a sparkling orange ribbon.

"Thanks, Kaichou," Yamamoto said, shuffling his pile of chocolate onto one arm and freeing his other hand to grab the box.

"Thank you, Yuuki-sama," Gokudera grumbled, taking possibly the only box of chocolate he would ever accept today. Despite Gokudera's reluctance to accept any chocolate, Yuuki was sure he would be more than happy to accept the treat if they were from Tsuna.

"I got some for you two as well," Yuuki said, turning to Haru and Kyoko. "Thank you for having me as a group member in home economics."

"No problem," Haru indifferently dismissed, accepting the box.

"You're welcome, Yuuki-kun!" Kyoko smiled sweetly, receiving hers.

Satisfied that her chocolates have been delivered and with no other business to attend to, Yuuki headed back to the Student Council room to organize her own mountain of presents. Likewise, she also needed to write down each name of the students who gave her something and what that item was. This may be a bit tedious and can take up quite a bit of time, but there was a reason behind doing all of this.

By examining each present, Yuuki will be able to have some understanding of the intentions each student has – whether the item came out of gratitude or whether there was a harmful reason behind its delivery.

Furthermore, Yuuki also took this time to keep track of her 'harem' and manipulate her followers through the use of returned favors. For example, if any of her favorite Consorts were to present her with something, then Yuuki will be inclined to give something back during White Day.

Another way to look at it, Valentine Day was simply another event for her fans to try and gain favors from their 'emperor'. It was their chance to raise their ranking!

But!

Only if Yuuki allows it.

This was just another powerplay Yuuki was gaining satisfaction from. The power Yuuki held over the students was seductive and can be addicting, but fortunately for Yuuki, she was quite immune to that allure. Since she was an heiress, she has gotten used to being a leader; to have such power over others, and so for something as insignificant as her 'harem' project, it doesn't appeal to her at all.

It may hold some of her attention since she _was_ searching for some subordinates, but overall, she had better things to do with her time. Besides, it wasn't like she needed to see oversee everything in the harem. The whole system was self-managed by the fanclub and Yuuki participations were quite a few since the fanclub seem to naturally generate themselves around Yuuki's actions. Yuuki did not need to actively govern the harem. She just needed to behave the same way as she usually does and everything within the harem will change in accordance to it.

To go back to what she was doing before, Yuuki entered the silent room and began organizing the large pile of presents. As she went through them, she came across a few… questionable gifts that she made sure was properly disposed of while also marking down the sender on her blacklist. If you really must know, some examples would be chocolates laced with an extra, unnecessary ingredient or component, some blades, a voodoo doll, and near stalker-ish items like pieces of the senders' hair….

 _Anyway_ , aside from that disturbing mess of human nature, Yuuki hoped that she will be able to carry everything home. If not, then she can just have someone take it home for her. Maybe she should get Sakamaki-san to come to pick up her chocolate? He seemed to be too idle lately – aside from the mountains of paperwork and cases, he had to do, of course.

…Yuuki viciously smiled in amusement, but then pushed that impulse aside.

Nah, she shouldn't push Sakamaki-san too hard. He's already doing so much for Namimori and he's actually being pretty cooperative with her – she should at least rewards her _pets_ once in a while.

Oops, her thoughts were getting a bit sadistic there. She must be getting overly stressed. Maybe she should take a break and go for a massage or something.

As Yuuki continued to mindlessly do her task, she suddenly recalled the errand she had promised to do for Kyoko. She checked the time and saw that it nearing the end of the final period. Since school was going to end soon and the organizing of her chocolate can be put on hold, she decided to go complete her promise like she said she would.

-`ღ´-

"Have a nice day, Obaa-san! Hope your grandchildren get better!" Yuuki called out as she exited the local grocery store.

"Thank you, dear! Come back soon! I'll also make sure to inform my grandson about your next visit!"

Yuuki smiled, taking in the sudden sound of an argument erupting from behind her. It was a clear contrast to the doting tone the elderly lady has used seconds before and this amuses Yuuki greatly. Despite her old age, the owner of the store was full of vigor as she continued to run the traditional general store that has been passed down from generation to generation in her family.

Remarkably, the owner's grandson – who would be inheriting the store next – was one of Yuuki's fans. His status in the fanclub was a mid-ranking one because of Yuuki's connection with his grandmother, but surprisingly he was not your typical fan. He only became a member of the club because of his indirect relationship with Yuuki. Aside from that, he solely respects and appreciates Yuuki's care for his grandmother. That was all.

Anyway, she was getting a bit sidetracked here. After purchasing the appropriate fruits for the event, Yuuki headed over to Tsuna's place where the gathering was taking place. With a plastic bag in each hand, she hummed a small tune as she trekked through the neighborhood.

Abruptly, she stopped as her body instinctively tensed up, sensing something big coming her way. Just as she was about to turn around to confront it, it sped right passed her, creating a tailwind. The blast of air blew against her and ruffled her appearance. Yuuki paused, letting her hair and clothes settling down as she stood, a bit disheveled, in the middle of the street.

She dully blinked in surprise at the occurrence before transferring one of the plastic bags to the other hand to pat down her windswept hair. In the distance, the figure grew faint along with the familiar-sounding chant associated with it.

"Move it! Move it! Move it!"

Going by the sound of the voice and the knowledge that there was only one person in all of Namimori who could possibly run that fast in such an erratic manner, Yuuki deduced that the figure was Tsuna.

She guessed that Tsuna was probably chasing after Kyoko based on two clues: that today was Valentine's Day and that Kyoko was his long-time crush. It was a bit obvious. Shrugging off the event, Yuuki continued her trek to Tsuna's house.

"Ah, Yuuki-kun," Nana greeted once she opened the door. "Tsuna and the others are already upstairs in his room."

"Thank you, Nana-san," Yuuki replied as she entered the home. After exchanging a few pleasantries with Nana, Yuuki headed upstairs to Tsuna's room. She was greeted with everyone surrounding a table upon entering. "Konbanwa (Good evening), everyone."

"Eeeh? Yuuki-senpai?! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, surprised to see the president.

"I've got invited to eat some chocolate fondue by Kyoko-chan," Yuuki explained, sitting down by the low table and placing her grocery bag onto the tabletop. "I also bought some fruits to dip into the fondue. I'm not too sure how you do it here, but back in North America we sometimes eat fondue with different kinds of fruits."

"Whaaa, you're a lifesaver, Kaichou," Yamamoto said, looking at all kinds of fruits Yuuki has brought. There were the typical strawberries, along with some blackberries, bananas, and apples. Luckily, Yuuki had fetched enough for everyone to have their share of fill.

 _I can finally eat Kyoko-chan's chocolate_ , Tsuna thought, crying a waterfall of tears. Saved by Yuuki, everyone got to have some chocolate fondue without getting poisoned by the crackers made by Bianchi.

Thus, ends the eventful holiday known as Valentine's Day.


	13. Chapter 13: Incoming Fuuta and Snow

It was a normal day at Nami-chuu; the sun was shining brightly; flowers were fully bloomed, showing off their vibrant colors; and the birds were all out dancing with their respective flocks. Students were all mingling around school with their friends and classmate, continuing their mundane life of education.

Yes, just a normal, peaceful day…

Or at least, it was supposed to be, but a loud cry disturbed that peace.

"WHAT?!" Yuuki shouted in her cellphone as she leaped off the reception room's sofa. "Why didn't you call me sooner, Okaa-san (Mother)?!"

Hibari looked up from his desk and regarded the slightly panic-stricken girl with a raised eyebrow, more curious than annoyed by her outburst. Yuuki was not the type of person who normally lose her composure like that and so her outburst was quite a bit of a surprise. It made Hibari wonder what could have caused it.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, sweetie, but the Clan has been flushed with many requests recently because of the inheritance issues within the Vongola Family. The issuing of the next boss have caused a ripple effect to happen in the underworld. You know how it typically goes: Family allies wanting information about the next boss or low-ranked Families grabbing this opportunity to climb up the power chain," the apologetic tone of Yuuki's mother's voice emitted from the phone.

"No, no, I understand," Yuuki sighed, her shoulders drooping in defeat. "I just wished Fuuta-kun called me before coming here. I would have protected him or at least, send him an escort."

"He must have his reasons, dear."

"Yeah, I know," and truly, Yuuki was aware of this fact. She knew that despite being capable of helping the boy, she may not have the top rankings of qualities needed to be his protector.

Likewise, she has an inkling on where he may have possibly went to for shelter. It was not much of a surprise, but recently, after Tsuna was declared the next Vongola Boss, everything mafia-related seemed to be revolving around him somehow.

As she said, not that surprising since the Vongola family was practically the center-piece of the mafia world.

Yuuki knew that Fuuta would be safe in Tsuna's hands, especially with Reborn being there, but she still can't help but be worried about the young boy. The morning weather channel have announced that it was going to rain today and she hoped that Fuuta was able to find Tsuna in time before he becomes vulnerable to attacks.

"Is everything okay over there?" Yuuki asked, having heard muffled clatters in the background.

"Everything is perfect, sweetie. I just have to go help your father now. It seems like he needs me for something."

"Oh, ok. Love you, ma."

"I love you too. Don't forget to rest now and then."

"Hai," with that Yuuki ended her call.

"What's wrong?" Hibari asked, pausing on his paperwork. Yuuki turned to Hibari with a brooding look on her face. She gave a sigh, slightly biting her lip in worry.

"Someone I know is coming to Namimori and there might be some troublemakers following him – don't worry they will be handled," Yuuki quickly assured, noticing Hibari's look. "This person is a young boy named Fuuta and he's an informant like me. He is known as Ranking Fuuta in the mafia world who specializes in 100% accurate rankings. With his Book of Ranking which holds all of his recorded rankings, a person can rule over the world. Therefore, he tends to get targeted by a lot of people."

Yuuki could see the merits of Fuuta's ability, but what confuses her was the fight over the boy's Book of Ranking. It wasn't like rankings are fixed or anything. Just like with information and intel, the rankings are malleable and can change. That was why you can find Fuuta updating his books quite a bit. Therefore, why go for a book of potentially inaccurate or old information and not Fuuta for his ability?

As she mentioned before, she _can_ see the merit of getting the book over Fuuta, but wouldn't it be better to target the boy instead?

Hibari scoffed, bringing Yuuki back into focus. "Rankings to get to the top, huh?"

Unlike the rest of the world, Hibari didn't seem convinced by the idea. Replying on such information was cowardly and those dependent on such information were weak in Hibari's eyes. His thought process was a bit similar to Yuuki's. Relying on a ranking system for qualities like strength and weaknesses was stupid. Things can change depending on the time or even the context.

For example, a person may be in the top ranking for fear of spiders, but they can overcome that fear. They can overcome that fear permanently and thus changing their ranking. Or they can overcome that fear temporarily and thus not change their ranking since it is most likely situational-based and does not change the fear overall.

Another clear example would be Tsuna. Tsuna is overall weak, but once he is hit with the Dying-will bullet, he temporarily gains a surge of power. This does not change his overall strength which in turn will not change his ranking of being weak.

Don't misunderstand though. Hibari was not doubting the accuracy of information. He was intelligent enough to see the potential in it, especially if the information was apparently 100% accurate, but would he use it?

No, he was not like those herbivores who felt the need to rely on rankings to dictate his decisions. The concepts of rankings was lacking in theory since, not only do you have cross-reference a lot of rankings to get a clear profile of a target, but also that piece of information is only a comparison with others and nothing else.

Hibari would preferred to have more detailed information than simply a ranking. Therefore, he was quite content to have Yuuki as an informant. Her reports were typically detailed with all the information that he requested along with a bit of extra information that was proved to be useful to Hibari.

Yes, having Yuuki by his side was good enough for him.

"Anyway," Yuuki said, packing up her things. "I'm going to leave early to go check up on Fuuta-kun and possibly," Yuuki's eyes glisten with untold promises, " _discipline_ some people as well."

Hibari observed the cross-dressing girl as her body emitted murderous intent while seemingly to be lost in thought. He knew how vicious Yuuki can get when it came to younger children, especially towards those she liked. It was a motherly instinct she seemed to have and it was exciting to see her like this – more carnivorous and less herbivore-like. She was like a female predator getting ready to protect her young.

"I'll keep you posted," Yuuki snapped back to reality as she waved goodbye to Hibari before heading off to Tsuna's house.

-`ღ´-

Luck doesn't seem to be on her side today for halfway through the journey, it began to rain heavily, causing Yuuki to immediately take shelter. Shuffling in her spot and biting her lip with worry, Yuuki waited for the rain to stop.

She knows that rain were simply drops of water and it would not harm her to bear through the rain, but for one, despite her unnecessary worry, it was not an urgent matter for her to find Fuuta. Additionally, the main reason she was actually avoiding the rain was because she didn't want to get soak and possibly sick from it. She can't afford to get sick, especially not with the state her body was currently in.

So, she stood in her shelter, waiting anxiously for the rain to end. Luckily, it didn't go on for the whole day and it eventually stopped once the sun begin to set.

As soon it was confirmed that the rain have fully stopped, Yuuki immediately resumed her trek over to Tsuna's place. As she headed over, she suddenly heard some ruckus nearby and by the sound of it, it seemed to be caused by a large group. Turning her head to the side, Yuuki saw Gokudera and Yamamoto with a green, rolled-up rug running by on the street beside hers, along with a group of suited men following after them.

With a quick scan of the rolled-up rug, Yuuki immediately knew that the person inside was not Fuuta. There were signs on the rug indicating that the person inside was about 156cm tall – much taller than Fuuta's 123cm.

Frowning, Yuuki knew that she needed to move a bit more quickly in order to find Fuuta. Deciding to take some drastic measure, Yuuki scaled up the side of one of the neighborhood houses and started to parkour along the roofs, pausing now and then to see if she could locate either Tsuna or Fuuta.

Fortunately it didn't take long for her to sight them. They were at a nearby neighborhood playground, in slight trouble as they were currently surrounded by some of their pursuers. Despite being a bit worried, Yuuki was overall calm about the situation because not only did she spotted Tsuna and Fuuta, but she also caught sight of Reborn on a nearby pillar with his handy sniper posed and ready to fire.

True to form, just as Yuuki dropped down from the roof to run in the street, she got a glimpse of Tsuna transforming into his Re-Born state in a nick of time to fight off the mafia men. Feeling a bit more relieved that Fuuta was being protected, Yuuki continued her trip over to the playground.

Meanwhile, as Yuuki made her way towards the two boys, the two were facing their own individual problems. Tsuna was able to fight back against the minions despite the clear difference in strength in the beginning while Fuuta, for the first time ever, has discovered that his rankings were not perfect and they were proven wrong by the show of Tsuna's increased strength.

This so-called-miracle can be explained by Tsuna's strong Dying-Will and the use of the Dying-Will bullet which convert that strong will into strength for Tsuna. Ultimately, because of this, Tsuna was able to defeat the mafia men and thus bringing the conflict to an end.

Seeing how Tsuna managed to thwart the young boy's predictions, Fuuta decided to stay with Tsuna to observed him further while Tsuna, being the type of person he was, was unable to deny the boy's request.

"Fuuta-kun, Tsuna-kun," Yuuki called out, running toward the two boys.

"Eh?! Yuuki-senpai," Tsuna exclaimed, surprised to see her.

"Why didn't you call me?" Yuuki asked Fuuta, once she stopped in front of the two. She started to fuss over the younger boy, checking to see if he was injured or not. Yuuki's behavior astounded Tsuna. This was the first time he saw such a concerned look from Yuuki. Most of the time, when the worry was directed towards the other students, it was less authentic and more cold than anything.

"Wha?! Yuuki-senpai, you know Fuuta?"

"Yuuki-nee ranked 150th in those who loved children and ranked 6th out of 856 informants in the underworld," Fuuta sprouted off. Tsuna was surprised. He didn't know Yuuki like kids.

"A lot of informants tends to know each other, especially between infamous ones," Yuuki explained. "Fuuta-kun even has a small alliance with the Mugen clan. We first met during one of his visits to the compound."

"Wow." It did make sense to Tsuna. The two had the same occupation and so they would at least knew each other.

"Fuuta-kun, why didn't you tell me you were arriving? I could have protected you," Yuuki asked, looking a bit disheartened with the boy.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki-nee," Fuuta guiltily looked down to the ground. "I know your ranking is high when it comes to loyalty and protectiveness towards loved one, but you're also high in busyness as well and I don't want to bother you. Besides," the boy perked up, "Tsuna-nii ranked first in people who can't refuse requests and in bosses who lacked ambition! So, I knew it was ok to look for Tsuna-nii for help!"

Yuuki looked at Fuuta with interest. She didn't know that Tsuna ranked first in those two categories – that was actually quite amazing, being ranked first – but she shouldn't be surprised that she didn't know, it has been a while since she last looked at Fuuta's rankings.

Moreover, Fuuta's explanation did make a good point and so she can't really fault him for going to Tsuna for protection. Even though she said that, she was still a bit jealous that Fuuta went looking for Tsuna and not her. She will just have to enact her revenge indirectly by bringing more misery into Tsuna's already tormented life.

A shiver shot down Tsuna's back as he was suddenly struck with fear for his life. He didn't know where this sense of danger was coming from, but he anticipated that his life has just gotten a lot more painful.

-`ღ´-

Winter season quickly arrived, bringing along with it layers of snow. With the amount of snow layering every visible surface area, there was a guarantee that at some part of the town there will be a snowball fight. For today, that fortunate place was Nami-chu.

Within the void of the school building, sat one lone figure inside the student council room. This figure was Yuuki who sat on the room's couch bundled in blankets to counter the cold temperature of winter. On the coffee table in front of her was a nice, hot, steaming mug of cocoa to further provide warmth to Yuuki as she looked over some documents.

Minutes passed by as Yuuki took occasional sips of her hot beverage.

Eventually, she placed the beverage and papers down onto the coffee table, deeming it about time for her guests to arrive. Taking out her pocket watch to check the time, her assumption proved to be correct.

Humming in thought, she put away her watch and got off the couch. Heading over to her desk, she to put on her long, black, winter trench coat before stuffing multiples of hot packs in between each layer of clothing.

It may seem a bit excessive, the amount of hot packs she uses, but it was either this or wearing multiple layers of winter clothing. Why go far to such extreme measures? Mainly, her health. She briefly mentioned it before but she can't afford being sick.

Once she was satisfied with arrangement of the packets, Yuuki finished her outfit off by tying a white and black scarf around her neck and putting on some white earmuffs with polar bear ears on them.

Ready to go meet up with the others, Yuuki grabbed a bag filled with scarves, her CompC, and a canteen of hot, green tea before heading outside.

If it wasn't obvious already, her guests were Tsuna and his group. Apparently, they were going to be having a snowball fight and Yuuki was invited by Reborn to help him referee the match. Yuuki have also decided to use this opportunity to assess and update the group's profiles in the Mugen's database.

Snow crunched underneath her feet, as she made her way toward the group. By the time she got there, the group were already split into two teams. The first was the East Troop which consisted of Tsuna, Yamamoto, I-pin, and Fuuta while the West Troop had Dino, Gokudera, Ryouhei, and Lambo.

"Courtesy of Yuuki, the East Troop will wear white scarves while the West Troop wear red scarves," a samurai-dressed Reborn announced as Yuuki made her appearance by strolling up from behind him.

"Yuuki-senpai?!"

"Yuuki-sama, ohayou!"

"Sup, Yuuki-kun."

"AWESOME! Yuuki-kun is here to join the fight!"

"Yo, Kaichou, you're here for the snowball fight?"

"Unfortunately not, Yamamoto-kun. I'm actually here to help assist Reborn with the competition," Yuuki started to distribute the scarves to the corresponding teams.

"Hold on, Reborn! Why am I, the right-hand man, not on the boss's team?!" Gokudera complained. "I can't accept this!"

"It's…"

"Please explain!"

"A mystery."

"You stayed up all night to make these teams and they still don't make sense?" Gokudera stressed, looking at Reborn in disbelief. Yuuki simply chuckled, knowing that Reborn was up to his no-good-self again.

"There will be special rules just for today," Reborn said. "The object is to capture Leon."

Leon came out from behind Reborn's shoulders and jumped toward Yuuki. Yuuki started, unprepared for Leon's sudden action. Luckily, with her fast reflexes, she safely caught the green chameleon. Once the chameleon landed on her palms, he turned into a Leon-ball which was basically a green ball with his face on it.

"Oh, how cute," Yuuki gushed, snuggling with the ball.

"Both teams will battle for thirty minutes to capture this Turbo Leon ball. The team in possession of Turbo Leon after the time's up will be the winner."

"That sound fun," Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, sure does," Dino agreed.

"I'm going to win at all costs!" You can probably guess who this was. Ryouhei punched the air, hyped up for the competition.

"I-pin and the East team are guaranteed victory!" I-pin cried.

"Lambo-san won't lose!" Lambo said, after seeing how pumped-up I-pin was. He did not want to lose to I-pin in terms of fighting spirit.

"There's no limit to the number of snowball hits you can take, but if you're knocked out, you're out of the game," Reborn said while Yuuki took out her pocket watch, still holding Leon with her other hand. "Okay, start making snowballs and bunkers. We'll begin in thirty minutes."

"Yeah!" Everyone, but Tsuna cheered, pumped up for the fight.

While everyone went to build their snow fort, Yuuki brought Leon to the middle of the field where she built a snow pedestal for him. After placing the ball down, Yuuki went over to the side where she created a small snow stage for Reborn and her. Once the thirty minutes was up, each team crouched behind their respective fort, waiting or the signal.

"Okay, let's begin!" Yuuki shouted while Reborn blew into a conch shell. Yuuki stood beside Reborn with her CompC – folded into its tablet form along with its own stylus pen – in hand and watched as the match begin.

At first no one moved, the wind blowing through the empty field, emphasizing the tension that was there. It looked to be some sort of stalemate, but then Ryouhei suddenly sprang out of his team's fort and charged forward, surprising everyone including his teammates.

"There will be no victory without an extreme attack," he yelled as he went for Leon. Yamamoto took the first counterattack by throwing a snowball using his famous pitch. Unfortunately, it was no match for Ryouhei who simply punched the snowball, obliterating it. This both surprised and amazed everyone. Yuuki hummed, writing down the display on her CompC. Occasionally, she would pause in her writing and take quick photos or videos of the occurrence for future preference and evidence.

Back to the battle, Yamamoto did not give up with his assault as he sent out even more snowballs projectiles. Furiously, Ryouhei attacked the snowballs, destroying each and every one of them. "Yamamoto's speed is going up with each throw," Reborn remarked as he used an advanced speed radar gun. Yuuki looked over Reborn's shoulders and took note of each increase of speed. "And Ryouhei's counters are impressive too."

Tsuna and Fuuta attempted to help Yamamoto out by throwing their own snowballs, but it seemed to have little effects on Ryouhei. Seeing how her team was in trouble, I-pin charged forward while Ryouhei was occupied with the snowballs. Dino attempted to stopped her by throwing a snowball, but his aim was completely off. Instead it hit Gokudera who was crouching beside him.

 _Still a klutz when his subordinates are not here_ , Yuuki wrote into her makeshift tablet.

Despite being angry with Dino, it was Gokudera's turn to help out his teammates. Throwing multiple snowballs like he does with his dynamites, they all headed toward I-pin. The snowballs all collided around I-pin and the area exploded into a large cloud of snow particles. Everyone was worried for I-pin, but then the snow cleared showing that I-pin was fine because she has used her Gyoza Kempo to deflect the snow.

At first, everything seemed fine for the East team, but then the Gyoza Kempo' essence started to move downwind to the East team and causing them to suffer from the smell. Ryouhei decided to take this opportunity to charge forward, along with I-pin.

The two of them jumped, arms reached-out for Leon. Before any of them could get it though, dynamites were thrown at the snow pedestal, blasting I-pin and Ryouhei away. Ryouhei managed to land ok, but the explosion has destroyed the pedestal and blew away the gyoza essence scent.

Where did the explosion come from? It seems that Gokudera has changed sides, declaring that his spy work was finished. This immediately brought on a reaction from Yuuki. Her head snapped to side as she coughed, trying to prevent the bubbling laughter from escaping. His great devotion to Tsuna seemed to cause Gokudera to react in such comical ways.

" **Then we will too!"** Three voices rang out as three men sprang out of the snow-layered ground. The three men were Dino's subordinates. **"We will… protect our boss!"**

"It might be just a game, but our boss mustn't lose!" Romario said, as he and the other men shivered.

"Man, I'm freezing."

"How long were you guys under there?" Dino exclaimed, sweat-dropping.

"Maaa, everything's all mixed up now!" Tsuna gripped his hair as he stood up from his team's fort.

"I'm back, Juudaime!" Gokudera cheerfully greeted, slightly shoving Yamamoto aside.

"Are you going to allow this, ref?" Tsuna asked as Gokudera got rid of his red scarf and changed it to a white one.

"Yep. It's as I predicted," Reborn said while Yuuki was off to the side, slouched and turned away from the others. She was gripping her CompC to her chest in one hand while the other was clamped over her mouth to prevent away sounds from escaping. Her whole body trembled with laughter. It has been a while she had this much fun.

"You're toying with us again, aren't you," Tsuna sweat-dropped in defeat, sending Yuuki a quick glance of concern.

"So, it's the Chiavarone against the Vongola, huh," Gokudera smirked, taking out his dynamites. "That makes this simple. Die!"

Gokudera threw his bomb at Dino. Tsuna could only watch in disbelief, "This has gone from a snowball fight into a Mafia war!"

"Go ahead, Hurricane Bomb," Dino jumped over his fort and whipped out his bullwhip. Now that his men were there, he was able to use his whip proficiently. With his whip, he hurled snowballs at I-pin, stopping her in her tracks, and then he extinguished the fuse on the air-borne dynamites.

When Dino was about to capture Leon, he was stopped by the appearance of Bianchi. She was upset that the group was having fun without her. Alongside her were I-pin and Lambo who both seemed to be hypnotized by her poison cooking. With the three of them, they became the Poison Beef Fried Rice Gang.

"Ciaossu," Reborn welcomed.

"Hello," Yuuki waved.

"Hi Reborn, Yuuki," Bianchi greeted back. She was slightly sulking for not being invited for the snowball fight. It was then revealed that I-pin and Lambo were not joining Bianchi because of her poison cooking, they were simply threatened by the lady to join or die.

Yuuki coughed in amusement while Yamamoto laughed, "That's hilarious."

He didn't seem all too scared by the situation. Gokudera on the other hand seemed to be doing fine despite his sister being there. _So Gokudera-kun is fine as long as Bianchi's face is covered, huh,_ Yuuki thought, writing down that piece of information into her CompC.

"Since we have three teams now, we'll have to change the rule," Reborn said, appearing before Tsuna in a different outfit. He has changed his outfit into a caveman. Was he not cold? Nevermind, it was Reborn they were talking about here.

While Reborn talked, Yuuki went over to retrieve Leon. "We'll start by adjusting the teams. We'll put both Dino's Chiavarone Team and Tsuna's Vongola Team against the Poison Beef fried Rice Gang. You'll still be fighting for Turbo Leon, but you'll win the moment you catch him. This time, however, Turbo Leon will be on the move."

With that, Yuuki stood beside Reborn with Leon in hands as the chameleon turned into a mini race car. This form of his was also adorable. Yuuki smiled, internally gushing at the chameleon's cuteness. "All right then, let's begin round two!"

Yuuki placed the car onto the ground where it immediately zoomed off, its little exhaust pipes flaming. This jumpstart the teams into action. While Dino's group ran, one of his men was suddenly hit by a purple snowball. When that man turned around to see who it was, he was knocked out by another one.

"Ivan!" Dino cried out. He took a step forward to confront the attacker.

"No, boss!" One of the other men shouted as he blocked Dino from taking another step further. "You must focus on Turbo Leon. Don't let Ivan's sacrifice be in vain!"

"Ivan..." Dino closed his eyes, pained by the difficult decision he had to make. "Let's go! Bono! Romario!"

"Yeah!" The three of them left, abandoning the unconscious Ivan in the snow. Yuuki knew it was supposed to be a touching moment, but all she could do was snicker, finding the scene to be more humorous than anything.

Bianchi's team threw poison snowballs at Dino's team, causing them to stop and retaliate. Tsuna's group took this opportunity to try and capture Leon. Sadly, they were noticed by the other groups, causing them to redirect their attacks onto Tsuna's team.

Fortunately for the team, the attacks were blocked by Fuuta who suddenly went into his ranking state. He couldn't stop his urge to do everyone's rankings, especially when everyone was already present. With Fuuta's help, they devised a plan for Fuuta's shield and Gokudera's firepower to hold the enemies back while Yamamoto, who was the fastest of the group, chase after Leon.

Following the plan, Gokudera threw his 'double bomb' to the team, knocking out Lambo and the rest of Dino's men. The motor car Leon zoomed towards the school and up one of the outdoor stairways. Yamamoto went to get it, but he was not the only one. Dino chased after him and eventually took the lead.

The two raced up the stairs, but since Dino's men weren't around, Dino slipped up, causing him to trip and roll down the stairs. Somehow his fall caused snow to surround him and quickly transformed him into a giant snowball which gain mass as it rolled down the stairs. Yamamoto tried to escape, but got caught in the end. Since they were both immobilized, they were out of the game.

Believing that they were going to win, Bianchi's team chased after Leon. However, they soon stopped when they saw Enzio peeping out of the snow. With quick thinking, I-pin threw the turtle away, but Enzio boomeranged back into the snow and grew gigantic. The turtle roared as he stood on his hind legs.

Worried for her little brother's safety, Bianchi darted to Gokudera, yelling at him to move. During her ran, she lifted up her googles to see better. Unfortunately, this caused Gokudera's illness to resurrect, rendering him unconscious and out of the game.

Since Enzio was supposed to be hibernated during the season, the turtle stood asleep on his feet. He didn't stay that way for long though and he soon toppled over the rest of the team, causing Tsuna to be the only one left in the game.

Seeing Leon zooming passed him, Tsuna chased after the chameleon, unsure whether he should be the one to catch the lizard. It felt a bit unfair that he – the single person who basically did nothing during the battle – was the one to essentially gain glory of bringing victory to his team. Before he could catch Leon though, he tripped.

"Oh!" Yuuki perked up as she saw someone enter the field.

"Huh?" Tsuna muttered as he got up. He looked up to see Hibari-san with Leon in his hand. "H-Hibari?"

"What is this?" Hibari asked. Yuuki walked over to the two while placing her CompC away. Since it looked like the game was over, she doesn't need it anymore. Hibari turned to the side as he noticed Enzio. "And what is that giant turtle?"

"This is Turbo Leon. Isn't he cute," Yuuki grinned, pointing to the chameleon in his hand. "That," she pointed to Enzio, "is Enzio, a specie of sponge turtle. Like its name, the turtle will grow if you add water and shrink if you dry it."

"Oh?" Hibari said as he looked at Yuuki. She seemed much more happy than usual. Did something good happen?

"Ano, why are you here on a Sunday?" Tsuna asked Hibari.

The skylark glanced over at Tsuna. "We had a splendid snowfall. I've been itching for a snowball fight."

This surprised Tsuna, "You too, Hibari-san?!" He did not think Hibari was the type of person to be into these sorts of things.

"I figured I'd pound anyone who happened to be here." Ah, that made more sense.

 _Why doesn't the cops arrest this guy?!_ Tsuna thought before remembering, _Oh, because Yuuki has control over them and would probably bail Hibari-san out like how she did with me._

Poor Leon was sweating buckets, terrified of Hibari. With only a look from Hibari, the chameleon swiftly turned into his ball form. "There must be a reason we met here. I'll make you my target today."

"Huh?! N-No way!" Tsuna waved his hands in surrender. "You're going to throw Leon at me?!"

Hibari walked closer to Tsuna, the snow crunching with each step. Tsuna cowered in fear, his knees growing weak until it couldn't support him any longer. Tsuna sat on the ground, too terrified to move.

Hibari smirked, revving up to throw. Tsuna instinctively turned slightly to the side, in preparation to protect himself. Hibari swung his arm and Tsuna shielded himself with a random object. Lucky for Tsuna, Hibari didn't actually throw Leon. He was faking it.

"That was the plan," Hibari said, "but I have Disciplinary Committee work to take care of."

"Oh, you haven't finished yet, Hibari-kun?" Yuuki asked, tilting her head.

Hibari paused, examining Yuuki. "No," He slowly answered, tossing Leon to the ground, "later."

As he walked passed Yuuki towards the school, his arm reached out and seized Yuuki forcefully by the arm, dragging her with him. "W-What?! H-Hibari-kun!" Yuuki stuttered as she stumbled after Hibari.

Reborn watched the two go, ignoring the sudden explosion in the background as he smirked. He was sure Reina would be ecstatic by this development. It has been a while since they last talked to one another. Perhaps he should give her a call.

That reminds him, Namimori will be welcoming some visitors soon and he was looking forward to the possible entertainment they may bring with them.


	14. Chapter 14: Her Boys!

Something was up, Yuuki could sense it, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what it was. This caused her to be riled up throughout the day. Was Reborn somehow a part of this? She knew that he was one of the few people who knew her well enough to hide things from her. What could he be hiding?

"Let's go," Hibari said, startling Yuuki from her thinking.

"Huh," Yuuki sat puzzlingly at her desk as Hibari entered the student council room.

"The baby wants us on the roof," Hibari explained, crossing his arms as he waited for Yuuki to move.

"Okay," Yuuki warily agreed as she got up from her seat. Whatever Reborn was hiding, she would just have to wait and see. Cautiously, she followed Hibari to the roof of the school where they found Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto waiting for them.

"Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun," Yuuki greeted as the two arrived at the roof.

"Eh?! Yuuki-senpai! Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted, surprised to see them there. Reborn had called them to the roof for something, but didn't say what it was.

"Yo, Kaichou!"

"Good afternoon, Yuuki-sama!"

After exchanging some pleasantries, Yuuki turned to stare sternly at Reborn. "Reborn," Yuuki stressed, silently asking for an explanation.

"I like to introduce you to some new guests," Reborn eventually revealed.

"Guests?" Everyone, but Hibari, chorused.

"They're people you know, Yuuki."

"Huh?" Yuuki tilted her head, looking perplexedly at Reborn. She knew a lot of people. Which ones were Reborn talking about? Wind blew across the roof before four distinct shadows blanketed the group.

"How could you forget us, Ojou-sama," a voice whined. "Especially after we spent all those intimate times together."

Yuuki twitched, recognizing the voice while feeling irritated by the statement. What did he mean by 'intimate times together'?!

"Yeah, are we that forgettable?" Another voice added.

 **"** **You can be so cruel, Aneki,"** a pair of voices simultaneously chorused.

"Those voices," Yuuki trailed off, gradually turning to look behind her. The others followed suit. There, standing on the small roof above the door entrance were four males, all wearing the school's uniform. The tallest of the group seemed to be around Yamamoto's height with short, sandy-colored hair and deep blue eyes.

The other two guys were twins whose height reaches the tallest guy's chin. They both have short, silver hair and violet eyes. One of the twins has a scratch mark from the middle of his left cheek to the left side of his face and his hair was a bit more spikey and wild-looking than the other twin. The second twin didn't have any scars, but he had a black-rimmed glasses perched on his nose and his hair was longer and flowy, which gave him a more feminine look. In his hand was some kind of compact computer with the Mugen's crest on it.

The last guy in the group was the shortest out of the four, only reaching the twin's shoulders. He has short brown hair and sharp brown eyes. He has a grumpy look on his face, but it softens slightly when his eyes landed on Yuuki.

"Kazuo! Arata! Shoshi! Ken!" Yuuki shouted, elated that they were there.

 **"** **YUUKI!"** The tallest boy and wild-looking twin happily shouted as they leaped off the roof, tackling Yuuki with a glomp.

"Oof!" Yuuki fell to the ground from the sudden attack.

"Are you alright, Yuuki-senpai? Do you know them?" Tsuna asked, sweat-dropping.

He really cares for his friends, doesn't he? Sure, he can't do much, but his dedication to his friends overweight that. As mentioned before, Mugen valued loyalty and strength. Tsuna was so far showing that with his Family. Hm, maybe Yuuki's assessment would come to a close soon.

"I'm alright, Tsuna-kun and I unfortunately **_do_** know them," Yuuki teased, pulling away from the two boys' group hug. The other two members swiftly got down from the roof as Yuuki stood up, patting away any invisible dirt.

Once she was satisfied, she turned to the group. Pointing to the tallest one she introduced, "The blond one is Chevalier Kazuo, but just call him Kazuo. He's 16 years old and is the oldest out of the group."

"Yo," He grinned. Yuuki pointed to the twins next.

"The twin with the scar is Hayashi Arata and the other one is Hayashi Shoshi. Just call them by their first names to not mix them up. The two of them are both 15 years old."

"Hello," Shoshi politely greeted, pushing up his glasses.

"What's up?" Arata waved. Yuuki pointed to the last member of the group who stood to the side, scowling at everyone who looked at him.

"And the last one is Maeda Ken. You may call him Ken. He's the youngest at only 14 years old."

"Hmph," Ken crossed his arms, turning his head away from the group.

"They're my…," Yuuki scratched her cheek, pondering, "I guess you can call them my Family. Basically, they are my trusted subordinates."

"Subordinates," Tsuna and the other exclaimed. "Does that mean they're also a part of the Mugen clan?"

"Yup!" Yuuki smiled before turning to her team. "Anyway, why are you guys here? I thought you were all on a mission."

"We missed you, Ojou-sama," Kazuo whimpered as he crouched down and latched onto Yuuki's waist. He didn't stay like that for too long, though. Since, once Hibari saw what the boy has done, the skylark directly kicked Kazuo away.

"Hey!" Kazuo shouted, springing away to avoid the kick before glaring at the other boy. Hibari glared right back and the two got into a glaring contest with lightning zapping between them.

"What he meant," Shoshi started to explain, ignoring the two, "was that since we haven't been in contact for a while, we started to miss you and thus we went to check up on you. We found out from the clan where you were and what you were doing. Therefore, motivated to get back to you, the team finished up the mission early and got in touch with Reborn who made sure our arrival would be a surprise."

"I should have known this would happen," Yuuki said, shaking her head. Her team can get a bit clingy sometime and she knew that if Reborn had the chance, he would tease her like this. He might not torment her as heavily as he does with Tsuna, but he still does it.

Yuuki like to think that it was his way of showing that he cared for her – even though his tricks can sometime be too much. Looking to the side, she took notice of the little competition between Kazuo and Hibari. "What are you two doing?"

Kazuo and Hibari snapped out of their little match, in good time too since Hibari was just about to take out his tonfa and bite this newcomer to death. "Nothing," Kazuo happily exclaimed, trying to distract Yuuki. "So anyway, from now on, we will be attending this school with everyone and staying at Yuuki's place!"

"I don't think so," Yuuki instantly denied, causing Kazuo to turn into stone from shock.

"What?!" Ken angrily shouted.

"B-B-But," Kazuo stuttered, "We always live together!"

"Yeah, what's the big deal," Arata frowned while his twin stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry guys," Yuuki sighed, "But Hibari, for some reason, sort of moved in with me and I don't think he like sharing his living space."

"What?! Hibari-san is living at your house, Yuuki-senpai?!" Tsuna shouted in shock.

"Maa, Hibari-san and Kaichou have gotten quite close to each other," Yamamoto commented.

"That's correct. I don't want some herbivores crowding the house," Hibari glared. Yuuki's team glowered back, mad at Hibari for being in their way of reuniting with Yuuki. Seeing the tension between Hibari and her team made Yuuki feel a bit sad. She wanted them to get along. She knew it would take some time for Hibari to accept the team, but she would have thought that the team would at least be a bit more understanding of the situation – they **_were_** being a bit too clingy.

Shoshi was the most observant out of the group and so he noticed the sad look on Yuuki's face. Their leader has always valued family and seeing them fight like this was probably upsetting her. He, like the others, never liked seeing her hurt – both emotionally or physically. Luckily for them, his cleverness was able to find a loophole to this situation.

"Fine, we won't live in the house," Shoshi said, surprising his other teammates.

"What?! What are you saying, Shoshi!" Ken yelled.

"Shoshi?" Arata silently asked, noticing the familiar glint in his twin's eyes.

Shoshi ignored his teammates' outburst, "We will instead build a house on the property lot and live there instead. Just like the Mugen compound. That way, we can both visit and be near Yuuki without actually living in the house and crowding Hibari-san."

Hibari frowned, but did not opposed while the other members blinked, astonished by the idea. Meanwhile, Yuuki smiled, happy that the problem was solved. Yuuki hoped that with time spent together, the five of them can get along with one another.

Yuuki turned to Tsuna's group, "Why don't you introduce yourselves while I go make some phone calls for the constructions."

Walking off to the side, Yuuki started to dial her phone. With Yuuki's gone, there was an awkward silence between the groups before Tsuna managed to build enough courage to introduce himself. "U-Um, my name is T-Tsunayoshi Sawada. I-It's nice to meet you."

"Oh! You must be No-good Tsuna we all heard about," Kazuo bluntly stated, taking Tsuna's hand and shaking it frantically.

"Kazuo!" Yuuki scolded, managing to hear Kazuo's comment. She immediately went back to her call when she heard the person on the other side started speaking.

"So, this is the guy Reborn was always talking about," Arata said, circling Tsuna as he inspected the boy.

"He seems remotely average to me." Shoshi pushed up his glasses and bended closer to look.

"Tsk, he looks weak. Bet you I can beat him with my eyes closed," Ken cockily boasted.

"Leave Juudaime alone you bastards!" Gokudera shouted, shielding Tsuna.

"Maa, maa calm down Gokudera," Yamamoto said.

"Shut up, you baseball freak!"

"Feel his arm, there's barely any muscle on it!" Kazuo exclaimed, bypassing Gokudera and starting to feel Tsuna up.

"You're right," Shoshi said, following him.

"He's weak," Arata finished.

"Hey! Stop touching Juudaime!" Gokudera barked, pulling Tsuna away.

"Oh, you must be Gokudera," Kazuo said when he saw the grey-haired boy. He turned to baseball-loving boy next. "And you must be Yamamoto."

"Look guys, look at their strength. It's great!" Arata said, studying the two boys and the state of their bodies. Once Arata had said that, the rest of Yuuki's team started swarming everyone and feeling up their arms and torsos.

"Hey! Stop touching me you bastards!"

"Eeeekkk!"

"Hehehehe," Yamamoto laughed, not feeling uncomfortable, but ticklish from their touches. The members avoided Hibari, instinctively knowing that they would be severely harmed if they go near him.

Finishing up her calls, Yuuki put away her phone and faced the current situation. Seeing the chaos made her paused for a second, but then she sighed with a small smile of endearment. She missed her boys.

Perhaps, now that they were here, they could help her with the Student Council work. Better yet, they could become members of the Student Council. It could easily be attained for them and their help would be wonderful to have. Just like her, this was not their first time attending a school for a mission and so, this process wouldn't be anything new to them. Now, to have them sign up…

"Let's go, Kazuo, Shoshi, Arata, Ken! It's time for you to be introduced to your individual classes!" Yuuki called out, stopping the boys' shenanigans.

 **"** **Hai!"** They all chirped, following Yuuki and leaving the rest of the group behind.

"Juudaime, are you ok?" Gokudera asked Tsuna once they were gone.

"Y-Yes."

"Those guys are pretty funny," Yamamoto smiled.

Tsuna sweat-dropped. It seemed that Reborn wasn't the only person with weird acquaintances. Life just can't give Tsuna break, can it?

-`ღ´-

After sending the boys off to their respective classroom, Yuuki headed to the Student Council room where she got the application forms ready so that the team can join the Student Council. Additionally, since she was not informed of their arrival a head of time, there were a lot of things she needed to do to smoothly integrate them into the community.

First, she made sure that her team were safely immigrated into the country and thus the town. Then she had to make sure that they were correctly registered into the school. Reborn can do a lot of things and was quite talented, but Yuuki doubt he was virtuous enough to register the boys properly. Most of the time, he usually just avoid the hassle of handling any legal measures and instead, go for the easy, illegal pathway. If that was true, she would not be too surprised by that since they _were_ a part of the underworld after all – it was a common thing to do.

That was fine. Since the Mugen handled a lot of information, it wasn't far fetch for them to have A LOT of connections with other people, especially powerful and influential ones. Therefore, aside from the usual informant business, they also dabbled a bit in regards to the legal businesses. In fact, they even have their own private law firm that were mostly run by the lower, citizen member of the Mugen Clan.

Moreover, the law firm was the second largest business that the Mugen clan have within their depository; standing below their informant/underworld business and above other occupations like bodyguards.

It was quite easy for the firm to flourish, simply because they already have a vault of information available for them to use. They just had to go through the normal, clan procedures to get the information they needed – whether it was materials related to the court hearings or some _persuading_ materials.

In cases like this, knowledge _truly_ is power.

After dealing with most of the legal documents for her team, Yuuki went to visit the principal and _politely_ inform him about the arrive of her team while strongly pointing to their close connection with her.

She wasn't threatening him or anything, _of course not_.

She just did not need any unnecessary trouble to arise, especially insignificant ones.

Anyway, once everything was settled, school had just ended for the students. Feeling responsible, as both a leader and as the school's president, Yuuki decided to go check up on the boys.

Since he was the youngest, Ken was the first person she decided to check on. Upon entering his classroom, her eyes were immediately drawn to a crowd of girls. What was distinct about the group was the person stuck in the middle of this crowd, the very person she was looking for, a grumpy-looking Ken.

Yuuki was not surprised by the sight she has encountered. Her team was considered to be filled with good-looking people; all with unique features and personalities. Ken, in particular, was a bit of a tsundere and a bad boy – something most girls tend to adore as traits.

Unfortunately, despite getting into multiple situations that others would kill to be in, it only caused his temper to flicker. Being bombarded by obnoxious girls tends to test his patience real quickly. Luckily, Ken was raised up to be a gentleman and was taught some self-restrains to not let his temper get the better of him when interacting with others, especially with the female population.

He may act tough and make jabs at others to get them to fight him, but in actuality, he would avoid fighting anyone too weak to defend themselves. He was not the type of person to bully the weak.

He already knew what it was like to be weak against a superior person…

"Yuuki-kaichou," a student exclaimed upon sighting Yuuki at the door of their classroom. This immediately caught everyone's attention, including Ken's.

Whispers burst out from among the students, all filled with urgency and excitement. Not only was it an upperclassman visiting them, but more specifically it was their respected president!

"Yuuki-sama," Ken called out, getting up from his seat upon seeing Yuuki.

 **"** **Yuuki-** ** _sama_** **?"** The students chorused, confused as the watched their new student headed towards their president. Do they know each other? Why did he call 'him' with such a revered title?

"What are you doing here?" Ken asked, stopping in front of Yuuki.

"What? I can't check in with my subordinates to make sure they're ok?" Yuuki gently teased. In response, Ken shyly ducked his head, attempting to hide the small smile on his face – warmed by her concern and care. The female students watched the two with bated breath, their hearts swelling as they observed the warm interaction between the two. This was a surprising contrast to Ken's previous grumpy behaviour shown in class.

What sort of relationship do they have?

Was the rumors about Yuuki true? Were they, perhaps, secretly lovers?

"Come, let's go see the other," Yuuki indicated forward with her head before walking out of the classroom with Ken following her, leaving behind the fantasizing females.

"Ne, who do you think is the seme?"

"Perhaps Yuuki-san? He seems to embody the 'gentle lover' quite well."

"No! I disagree! Didn't you notice the tsundere nature in Ken?! He _must_ be the bottom!"

"I second that! Besides, just _image_ a dominate Yuuki behind that gentle smile of his!"

In-tune with each other's thoughts, the group of females simultaneously imaged a gently smiling Yuuki peering down at a bashful-looking Ken who was caged against the wall of the school hallway by Yuuki's arms. The president's tender smile contradicted with his domineering presence and action, providing an almost forbidden perception to the ambiguous scene.

The multiple girls squealed in delight, getting further immerse with their speculating debate. Ken scowled in aggravation, having heard their passing comments as the pair left the vicinity. His burning ears beings the only indication that he was embarrassed by what he heard.

He preferred females, thank you very much!

He was not saying that he did not think Yuuki was a girl or anything! But those girls are clueless with Yuuki's true gender and so in their minds they were shipping him with another guy and-and…

Gah! Just forget it!

Ken fumed as his chaotic thoughts spun around his head while Yuuki stayed oblivious to his conflict. In fact, Yuuki did not care too much about what was being said behind her.

Why should she?

For one, she had become used to such words, especially because of her current appearance and identity. It would also be hypocritical for her to get angry over such trivial words because this was obviously an inevitable consequence for her intentional disguise and actions.

Nonetheless, it was always exhausting – physically, mentally, and spiritually – to continuously keep up a full façade for a long length of time. Therefore, it was always better to partially merge your true character in the disguise or at the very least takes a lot of breaks to reorganize yourself.

The latter technique may be a bit more riskier than the first because if you take breaks during the period or within the environment your façade was created for, there was a higher risk of getting caught. That was why, despite 'relaxing', you must also be skilled enough to quickly get back into character or vigilant enough to prevent others from discovering your secret.

While the first technique can be a bit tricky too since the blending of a true persona with a fake one may cause a person to become confused of their true identity. That was why a person need to have a high awareness of their self to perfect such techniques – something her father had warned and advised her.

Fortunately for Yuuki, through some guidance from her father, she was trained and skilled enough that such task was not too much of a burden for her. So, despite the act of affiliation being stressful, it was not overly so that it becomes a problem.

Anyway, as the pair headed to a different part of the school, they soon arrived at a classroom where the twins were assigned to. Walking into the classroom, the two of them immediately noticed that the twins were sitting at different ends of the room, surrounded by different types of people. Shoshi was surrounded by mainly girls; some who liked him and some who admired his feminine looks.

Arata, on the other hand, were surrounded by both males and females. Females because they liked him, and males because they were charmed by Arata's personality. Basically, Arata was in similar situation with Yamamoto – popular with the girls while friends with the guys.

Shoshi had a polite smile on his face, but was not too engaging in any of the conversations happening around him while Arata was slouching amongst his peers in a laid-back manner.

Being the most observant – and most intellectual – out of the four guys, Shoshi was the first to notice some movement by the door. The glasses-wearing adolescent looked up and saw their leader standing by the door with a gentle smile on her face. It was quite obvious to him that she was still within her president facade because compared to her usual domineering demeanour, the current appearance was like a small animal – fragile and weak.

Unconsciously, Shoshi's mind took notice of the small-framed, Ken standing behind their leader, but aside from that, the glasses-wearing boy paid no more mind to his presence. All of his focus was on Yuuki. Immediately, Shoshi perked up, his eyes glistening in happiness despite the indifferent look on his face.

"Aneki," Shoshi serenely called out.

Shoshi stood up and pushed his way out of the crowd of classmates, being careful to not be too rough despite the internal annoyance he has for them. He may tolerate them for the sake of the mission, but in reality, he cared little for their existence. He thought they were below him, not in an arrogant way, but more so that they would never be able to understand or accept him. Their Family, mainly his twin and Yuuki, were the only ones who can truly and fully understand him.

Having noticed his twin's actions, Arata too found Yuuki. "Aneki!" Arata piped, enthusiastically waving at Yuuki. Following his twin, Arata made his way through the crowding students.

Once he arrived beside his twin, Arata snuck a peak at him – having sense his twin's cold mood. The whole crew was deeply attached to their leader, Yuuki, but his twin was probably the most sensitive out of the four and thus, has the most emotional dependency for her. There was, of course, a more deeper reason for his insecurities and attachment, but let's leave that for another day.

It was because of this reason that the short separation after finally being together with her was taking a bit of a toil on Shoshi. Arata wasn't too worried though. He knew that after spending some more time with her, Shoshi would get better.

But, _man_ …

Shoshi in a bad mood was not someone you want to be engaged with. Their last mission served as a good example...

Bumping shoulders with Shoshi, Arata cheekily grinned at his younger brother, trying to cheer the boy up. Shoshi scoffed and rolled his eyes in reply, but Arata could see the glitter of affection in his brother's eyes.

Everyone in the class watched, intrigued, as the twins stopped in front of their president. All of them were full of meddlesome curiosity.

Their president knew the transfer students?

Uncontrollably, the female students started to secretly pair the three dashing guys with their president – each student growing more preference for one pairing over the others.

How can they not when there were with such fine specimen available for them to use?

Ignorant of his classmates' thoughts, Shoshi greeted, "Yuuki," his eyes softening behind his glasses before nodding to the short-statured boy beside her. "Ken."

"Hello Shoshi," Yuuki smiled.

"Why are you two here?" Arata asked, slightly rocking on the soles of his feet. Ken shrugged his shoulders, his arms still crossed. He didn't know why Yuuki has gotten them. He was only told to follow her.

"Just checking on everyone," Yuuki answered. "I also have something I want you guys to do."

 **"** **Oh?"** The twins said, eyes gleaming with interest.

"Let's go see Kazuo before I say any more," Yuuki redirected, strolling out the door and keeping the boys in the dark with her intentions. The three exchanged looks before following the disguised girl.

Meanwhile, the students in the classroom reluctantly watched the four leave – they had wanted to know what the four's relationships were.

Eventually the small group arrived at a classroom where they immediately saw upon entering, Kazuo flirting with the female teacher. "My belle," he breathed, littering small, feathery kisses on the knuckles of the teacher's hand, "you are one of the most beautiful ladies I have ever seen. Your beauty seems to seep into my very soul, grabbing it and placing it onto a leash where I can never leave you. I feel like a mere servant to a heavenly goddess like you. Oh, how bittersweet my love is. Should I be flattered to be owned by a gorgeous being like you?"

"C-Chevalier-san!" The teacher squeaked, flustered over such a bold display.

"Call me, 'Kazuo'," Kazuo winked, causing the girls in the class to squeal with heart-shaped eyes. Most of the boys in the class were glaring at Kazuo, but there were some few, surprising exceptions who were taken with Kazuo's daring, straightforward charm.

Yuuki could only shake her head. Kazuo was such a flirt. Fortunately, his flirtation were harmless and he doesn't get into a relationship with anyone unless he was truly serious about it. She just only hoped that there won't be too many broken hearts because of him – she has spent way too many time picking up those broken pieces before.

"Cut it out, Kazuo," Yuuki interrupted. "Leave sensei alone."

Kazuo's eyes widen upon seeing Yuuki and a smile formed on his mouth. His eyes sparkled with uncontained glee. "Yuuki-sama~!" He shouted, glomping the girl. Since that skylark was not there to stop him, he was going to take advantage of every single moment they have together.

Yuuki winced from the volume, "No need to shout Kazuo. I can hear you just fine."

"Still your disgusting self, huh," Ken sneered.

"You know you love me," Kazuo grinned.

Ken scoffed, turning his head to the side. "As if."

"Please restrain yourself, we're in front of an audience," Shoshi pushed up his glasses.

"Now, Shoshi, there's no harm in having a little fun," Arata assured his brother.

Kazuo's classmates watched as Kazuo hovered around their school president like an overenergetic puppy. How does he know Yuuki? What were their relationship and who were the other boys behind Yuuki?

"How was your day? Was it nice? Did you see my introduction? Was it great or what?" Kazuo blabbered to Yuuki. The crossdresser simply smiled, slightly missing this ball of energy.

"Ummm Yuuki-kaichou," a timid voice spoke up, stopping Kazuo and his stream of questions. Looking up, Yuuki saw one of Kazuo's classmates. She was fiddling with her thumb and was shyly looking down at the ground. The other students watched the girl in admiration at her bravery. They were going to have their questions answered!

"Yes," Yuuki tiled her head, "what is it?"

"Well, I am wondering what kind of relationship you have with Kazuo and the boys behind you," she blushed. Surprisingly, she had managed to not stuttered through that. Yuuki could tell that she was very nervous.

Amused by the curiosity of the student population, Yuuki opened her mouth to answer when she was suddenly interrupted by Kazuo.

The older boy turned to face their audience, erecting tall and proud. The previous energetic puppy was gone and in its place, was a loyal subordinate.

"You see, my lady, Yuuki here is our master, our saviour. He saved us from the cruel world in which we lived in." His voice was filled with conviction. Kazuo twirled around to take a kneel in front of Yuuki.

"Without him we would be dead and lost," Shoshi continued, stepping forward to follow suit.

"So, as gratitude we placed ourselves into his servitude," Arata went next, kneeling beside his brother.

Ken was the last to kneel, "Vowing to serve him until death do us apart."

The four stayed in their kneeling position with their heads lowered into a bow. Onlookers watched in astonishment by the display. This was probably their first time seeing such a move performed in public like this.

Slightly embarrassed, Yuuki could only sigh, "I thought I told you to stop doing that. You know, I hate seeing you guys lower yourself like that. Come on now, get up."

With variations of smiles, the boys got up. Indeed, Yuuki had told them multiple times to stop with such flamboyant displays, but this was something they were not planning on stopping anytime soon.

Why? Well, simply because this was one of their ways in showing their absolute devotion to Yuuki. Furthermore, it was a great teasing material. Why would they give something like that up?

Seeing the determinations and stubbornness within the boys, Yuuki could only shook her head in exasperation, but the smile on her face indicated that she wasn't in any way mad at them.

"Now that all of you are here, I need you guys to do something for me," Yuuki stated before promptly sauntering out of the door.

"What is it?" Kazuo asked as he and the boys followed her. Behind them, they could hear the loud squeals coming from the room they just exited. The female classmates were all gushing over the group's relationship, especially how devoted the boys were to Yuuki.

It was like a modern-day prince and his loyal guards!

By the end of the day, everyone will surely know about what had transpired within that classroom and Yuuki's relationship with the new students.

-`ღ´-

Meanwhile, the group arrived at the Student Council room. "The Student Council room?" Kazuo questioned as the boys followed Yuuki into the room. When they entered, the group immediately noticed another presence within the room and the figure took notice of them in return.

The figure was an average-size male with short, dark-purple hair and long side fringes, giving him – not quite a feminine look like Shoshi, but more of a delicate, almost innocent one instead. A pair of clear, lavender-colored eyes peered at the group behind thick, rectangular glasses as the male tilt his head in curiosity. Overall, he had that sophisticated look to his appearance.

"Daichi-kun? What are you doing here?" Yuuki questioned once she recognized who the boy was.

"Kaichou," the boy smiled softly, rising gracefully from his seat to turn and face the group.

Hata Daichi, a male student with the most potential at becoming the Student Council President. He has the looks, the right temper, the intelligence, and the right connections to become one. It also helped that he was pretty popular among his peers.

However, don't let that serene smile and innocent appearance fool you. He was secretly a sly fox with his own hidden agenda and intentions.

In the beginning, Daichi was planning on using his time at school to build up a stable reputation to prove to his family of his self-worth. You see, he came from a rich, aristocratic family with a similar dramatic situation as those you can find in those drama shows.

Yes, that meant he has a scum of a father who cheated on his wife with a mistress and was currently showing great favoritism towards that stupid, half-brother of his. His father was a successful businessman, but he had fallen under the spell of that darn vixen and that vile brother of his was no different from his mother.

The two were such fakes and his father was idiotic enough to believe every single lies of theirs. How his father managed to survive so long with such a foolish mind? Daichi does not know. You would think his father did some research first before believing everything that comes out of that fake woman's mouth, but that was not the case.

It was because of those two, mother-son pairing, that Daichi and his mother had reached such a low point in their lives. The two were booted out of their home under the false accusation of thievery.

Daichi was not too sure how they had managed it, but one day, that harpy of a woman came storming to his father screeching about some missing jewelleries his father had gifted her. Quick-tempered whenever it came to that vixen and her son, his father quickly ordered a search of the house and they immediately found the missing jewelleries hidden in a drawer in his mother's room.

His father was already fed up with Daichi and his mother because of previous schemes and so, this was his breaking point. Filled with rage, his father immediately kicked the two of them out of his house and filed a divorce with his mother, leaving nothing for them.

You would think that such ruthless actions would garner some displeasure from the other families or pour blemishes over his father's reputation, but the mother-son pairing was too cunning during that time. They pretended to be weak, kind, and the victims of the whole situation, turning the table onto Daichi and his mother, making _them_ the evildoer with vicious rumors and false information. This lead people to view his father's actions as virtuous or noble, not as savage and inhuman.

At that moment of time, Daichi was still too young and weak to do anything. He didn't have any power or resources to protect them – he was too naïve, believing that his father would still care for him. Despite his shortcoming, he was also smart for his age and so he quickly realized the truth after the incident. This caused him to rapidly mature in order to protect his mother.

His mother was the daughter of a family with similar background as his father and their marriage was an arranged one for the sole purpose of an alliance between families. Usually, if such arrangement was suddenly broken, it would affect everyone in both families, but the alliance was still ongoing despite the divorce.

How so?

Because that damn vixen was his mother's YOUNGER SISTER!

You heard him!

That woman was his mother's younger sister. She dared to seduce her brother-in-law and his maternal family did nothing to condemn her for it!

Instead, they took that woman's side and abandoned his mother!

He hate them! He cursed them! He blamed everything on them!

They don't know what his mother and him had to go through in order to survive!

Luckily, despite the pressure and constraint from the whole situation, his mother managed to make a few good connections during her life with his father – not everyone was foolish or blind as his father. Some of them were wise and smart enough to figure out the truth of the whole situation and some even saw some merits or valuable qualities in his mother – enough to provide some help or investment in her.

Using those connections, he and his mother managed to get back onto their feet after being kicked out with nothing on them and lived a regular life. It wasn't a luxurious life like they had before, but they had, at least, enough food and a roof over their heads – it was better than nothing.

Nonetheless, they were also temporarily hidden among the masses for their safety – that vile woman would not easily let them off like that unless they were dead – and so, Daichi was taking this chance to build up power and eventually issue a counterattack.

…Unfortunately, the existence of an evil being called Hibari Kyoya, ruined such possible plans. People may call him a coward for running way or for not confronting Hibari, but he would rather ignore the words coming from the mouths of idiots.

Instead, he like to think that he has a healthy level of self-preservation. He may know some level of martial arts, but nothing in comparison to Hibari's strength. Daichi was clever enough to understand that there are some battles you have to retreat from – a tactical retreat, you may say.

He wasn't ready to die just yet. He still have his mother and his revenge to think about, after all.

That doesn't mean he wasn't disappointed by his failure. He had built up such an elaborate plan for his success, but for it to all fall apart because of one person? Of course, like everyone else, he was mad for such a thing.

Since he had encounter such an obstacle, he was placed in a pickle in which he was unsure on what he should do next. His initial plan was to build up a reputation, get into a good high school, and make some powerful connections, but now he can't. He could still build a reputation as a good student, but that was not enough. He needed something grander – like the prestige of a president – so that he could grow powerful enough to pay back all his misfortune and grievances with some interests.

Fortunately, a miracle appeared in the form of Yuuki. Even though Yuuki have taken over the position that Daichi had wanted, he was willing to step down and let Yuuki have it.

Why?

Well, Daichi could tell that Yuuki had the power and the means to handle Hibari. Having lived in an environment where strengths were constantly hidden behind a façade, Daichi grew a decent set of skills to read people.

Therefore, he could tell that Yuuki was dangerous just from a single glance and despite this danger, Daichi intuitively knew that Yuuki was his ticket in achieving his revenge. He felt that if there anyone he was willing to be a subordinate of, it was Yuuki.

Not only does Yuuki have the connections and power that Daichi seek, but he could tell that Yuuki was not like most leaders. Yuuki was still selfish and greedy in certain aspects like family and information, but Daichi could see that Yuuki was a reasonable leader.

This was quite valuable given the sort of background Yuuki has been hinting at. From what Daichi could tell, it has something to do with the underworld. What the role was, was still a mystery, but that was not the point Daichi was trying to get at.

Some of the connections that his mother had made during their time with his father actually came from people who regularly danced around the borders between the underworld and the normal world. Therefore, Daichi was quite aware of the different types of people the underworld inhabited.

He was not the same naïve boy he was before.

That was why, he found Yuuki's temperament to be quite favorable compared to other leaders. Thus, by taking advantage of Yuuki's arrival, Daichi quickly got to work in trying to impress Yuuki and receive some sort of favoritism.

It was slow at first, because despite Yuuki's friendliness, there was also an underlying sense of caution and warning. But, after some persistence, it eventually paid off in the end.

Now, he was currently a high-ranking Consort and the representative of the study body – he was the voice of the students and his job was to mediate between the student council and students. With Yuuki's help, he was able to be both protected by Hibari while also receiving great benefits from the president.

Through his engagement and work with Yuuki, Daichi grew to understand the president a bit more. In fact, his first appraisal of Yuuki was reinforced through those interactions. Yuuki was strong and powerful – something he aim and strived for.

Daichi knew that with Yuuki's support, his life would become prosperous, especially going by all the hints Yuuki have been dropping. Daichi had the feeling that Yuuki will be revealing a huge secret to him soon and anticipated that this will cause a huge change to his life.

His intuition was indeed correct. Yuuki did plan on revealing her true gender and background to Daichi since he was one of her top candidates. She was pleased by his abilities so far and despite his slyness, she was also satisfied by his temper.

She knew about his family situation, of course – how couldn't she? She _was_ an informant, after all. It was almost instinctual for her to know as much as she can about her target before making any sort of decision about them.

She did not mind his ruthlessness. In fact, she was very supportive of it. Adultery was a clear sign of disloyalty and you know how much loyalty is valued in the Mugen Clan. As a controller of information, Yuuki also felt disgusted by the actions of Daichi's father. The old man did NOTHING; no investigations on each of the woman's claims and as a person whose life was surrounded by information, Yuuki was appalled by this.

Was that man stupid or blind?

How was he still successful when he was being easily tricked by those people?

It make Yuuki want to destroy his whole life; reveal to him that woman's true face, destroy his business, and smash his family's legacy! She wanted to destroy that scum of a man! It would even be quite easy for her to do so – there was so much dirt on him and despite his power, it was fairly small compared to the Mugen Clan.

Alas, that would be rude of her to take Daichi's revenge for him – no matter how much it make her blood boiled from letting that man go. She was sure that Daichi would rather do it himself and she would let him. Pushing aside the healthy emotional output it would be, Yuuki also thought that this sort of revenge will help motivate Daichi into becoming a better subordinate for her; learning certain skills during the wake of his revenge.

That does not mean that Yuuki would let Daichi loose to do whatever he wanted. Yuuki had all the intention to keep Daichi on a tight leash in case the boy's emotions got the better of him. She would allow some mistakes through to help teach Daichi a lesson through his growth, but she would not tolerate extreme stupidity.

Revenge can be a double-edge sword that way, but every weapon can be used skillfully without any major accidents. For example, Yuuki will accept Daichi's plan to get back at his family, but she will not tolerate was any implication his actions may cause to her Clan through his association with them. He can have his revenge, but Daichi must be conscious and mindful of his memberships the Clan. His revenge may be important, but it was not as importance as his affiliation because it pertained to his future. It may sound a bit harsh, but that was life. Daichi was not allowed to let vengeance blind him.

In fact, the Clan will lend their support to Daichi in his revenge since he will be considered as Family, but the Clan expect the same level of devotion or loyalty back. If not – if he decided to try and take ilicit advantage of his membership, he will have to pay for the consequences.

Fortunately, Yuuki could tell that Daichi seem to be clear on the dangerous path he was slowly treading upon. Yuuki wouldn't like him or indirectly made him a Consort if he didn't exhibit some favorable qualities. He knew when to repay kindness and when to take revenge.

Yuuki felt secure in supporting a person like him.

"I've a report on multiple incidents happening in the school," Daichi softly spoke, handing over a small pile of paper. "You don't have to worry though. They were mainly harmless and irrelevant; mostly quarrels. Thus, I have already resolved all of them. A layout of what I did is already included each report."

"Thanks for your hard work," Yuuki smiled, receiving the pile before quickly flipping through them. As Yuuki went through the pile, Daichi took this chance to examine the group of boys behind her and vice versa.

Both sides eyed each other, gauging whether or not the other party was a threat to them. Noticing the rising tension in the room, Yuuki looked up and saw the situation. Silently exasperated by all the male-egos in the room, Yuuki introduced, "Team, meet Hata Daichi the Student Representative of the school. Try to get along with one another as you will be working closely with each other in the near future."

Immediately, everyone perked up, having detect the implications in Yuuki's words. Now, the two sides eyed each other with a new appraisal of the one another. There was a moment of silence before Kazuo stepped over.

"Welcome to the team! We expect great things from you!" Kazuo slapped Daichi's back, breaking the ice between the group; Shoshi sighed while Arata grinned and Ken scoffed, still uptight, but less cautious as before.

Daichi, on the other hand, rubbed his shoulder as he could still feel the sting from the slap. That slap may seemed like a friendly act of affection from an outsider's point-of-view, but Daichi knew better. Despite the simple appearance of the action, it had a lot of power packed into it. So much so that Daichi suspect that he will be developing some bruises.

Even though his approach may seem friendly, Daichi could tell that Kazuo was a much deeper person than what people perceived him to be. As that slap was a warning – a warning that even though Daichi was getting initiated into the group, his every moves will still be under strict surveillance.

This group – this organization was much deeper than what he suspected. He knew that the path he was following was a dangerous one, but he didn't expect how big and broad that danger was. He simply thought Yuuki was a dangerous person, but seeing her team, he now knew that everyone was not so simple as he thought.

He was being too narrow-minded and naïve. Living in a commoner life must have dull his senses. He should have known better – he _had_ lived in a society with hidden predators. This was different though, because despite this danger being sometime hidden, it was mostly out in the open.

Even though he had some contact with the underworld because of his mother's connections, it was nothing when compared to actually being in it. It was much more dangerous. And…

…This excited him.

This _greatly_ excited him.

He could imagine what he could do with this sort of power, this sort of strategy or technique. That slap that Kazuo had delivered was as concealed as how most aristocrats would display their superiority, but unlike them, that slap held a dominance and sheer, raw power that those wealthy people typically lack. It was brilliantly sneaky.

Most aristocrats were basically, all bark and no bite. Sure, they have some powerhouse behind them, but they themselves are weak. What was the point of having power if you can be easily taken down by someone through physical strengths or abilities? Once you're dead, everything is over; your plans, your legacies, everything.

Intelligences can get you to a point, but there are limitations to it. Unless, your intelligence is beyond superhuman, Daichi doubt you can predict every possibilities in a single second or moment.

Yuuki and the organization he belonged to seemed to be more flexible with their range of abilities. Aside from their physical strengths and abilities, they also seemed quite informed with everything. The amount of information they can obtain about a single person was mind-bogglingly. They seem to embodied the concept of 'knowledge is power'.

Daichi made the assumption that they were some sort of informant organization, but he seemed to be partly right. There was something more to them than just being informants. For example, an important question to ask was, how do they get their information?

Do they have their own group of informers? Do they buy and sell information? What was it?

Secondly, there was another point that makes them stand out. Unlike other organizations, their group was quite balanced. What does Daichi meant by that?

Yuuki and his mysterious organization may have deep roots in the underworld, but those roots equally reach out to the regular world. Daichi was not certain what subdivision they are participating in, but if he was to garner a guess, perhaps some sort of law enforcement?

Daichi can just imagine the pressure of avoiding discovery or capture while doing illicit activities, but Yuuki and his organization seemed almost comfortable in dealing with the law. They exploit any loopholes available and play with the law as though it was their own playground.

It gives Daichi shivers just thinking about it – the amount they can do with that sort of power, knowledge, and connections.

He wants to be a part of it.

He _want_ to be like them – to create a group just as powerful as theirs – and this inspired him.

"Don't bully him," Yuuki called out, having noticed Kazuo's warning. She knew her team too well to miss something as obvious as that.

"What do you mean by 'don't bully him', Yuuki?" Kazuo whined, looking like a dejected puppy. "I was doing no such thing. I was just welcoming him into the group!"

Yuuki skeptically hummed, eyeing Kazuo with clear disbelief. Kazuo physically slouched and childishly whined at the cross-dressing girl, but she did not budge. Instead, she shifted her attention to Daichi who was silently observing the interactions in the group. The other team members did not seem to be surprised with Kazuo's behaviour, Daichi noted.

"Sorry about that, Daichi. Kazuo tend to get a bit too hyper sometime," Yuuki apologized with a sincere smile, but Daichi thought otherwise. Yuuki's smile was genuine with sincerity, but it was also filled with cunningness. Was her behaviour unintentional? Perhaps, it was an unconscious action?

 _What a cover-up_ , Daichi thought. By linking bully with over-the-top mannerisms, Yuuki guided the meaning into a harmless joke or tease and everyone's performance fall perfectly inline with it. You see, 'bullying' can have an ambiguous meaning to it. It can interpreted into a serious and negative form of bullying or into a light-hearted, teasing one. What Yuuki did was soundlessly redirecting the meaning into the latter – laying out a trap for Daichi.

If he get upset over it or confront them, the blame will then be placed on him for overreacting. This consequence will become more apparent because of the fact that Kazuo's slap looked impeccably normal despite its hidden abnormality.

It was irritating being manipulated like this, but at the same time, it was also quite exhilarating.

"No, it's ok. There's no problem," Daichi softly smiled, ignoring the sting of his back while Shoshi raised an eyebrow, silently scrutinising the boy.

Yuuki secretly smirked, feeling a bit content by Daichi's reply before switching over to her typical presidential facade. "Is there anything else you need, Daichi?"

"No," Daichi shook his head, "That is all I needed. May I be excuse?"

"Of course," Yuuki said, letting the boy walked passed them. "Take care of yourself, ok?"

Daichi paused by the door, slowly digesting Yuuki's words. "Heh," he breathe as his eyes flashed with mirth. What a sly boss he has.

"As you wish," Daichi softly replied before closing the door behind him.

The remaining people in the room waited, listening as the boy's footsteps faded away. "So," Shoshi said, breaking the silence. "A potential candidate?"

" _Him?_ " Ken stressed, voice filled with suspicion.

"Now, now, he must be something if Yuuki have taken a liking to him," Arata commented. "It has been a while since we got a new member."

There was a moment of silence as everyone got lost in their own thoughts. "You shouldn't judge him too quickly, you guys," Yuuki slightly reprimanded. "His beginning of recruitment may be different than yours, but you too had to go through your own tests before becoming official members."

"B-But, you don't need someone like him. You already have us," Kazuo whined, giving Yuuki his puppy-eyes. "Are we not enough for you?"

Yuuki rolled her eyes, immune to his looks. "I meant what I said when I said to get along with each other. I understand that the sudden appearance of a new member may be startling and I do not expect you guys to be all buddy-buddy so early, but please, just keep an open mind, ok?"

The boys glanced at each other, before facing Yuuki, " **Yes, ma'am!** "

Yuuki sighed, but she could not blame the boys for being a bit defensive. The circumstance in which each members was introduced to each other was much different than how Daichi was introduced. The team's circumstances were during times of vulnerability and thus, right from the start, they got to see each other's true, raw, exposed self.

When compared to the disguised Daichi, it was no wonder that the team did not immediately warmed up to the boy. That was why the previous interaction was so stiff. This include Yuuki as well because she did not fully trust the boy yet, but that may change once she revealed her secrets to him.

Hopefully things will turn out fine in the end.

"By the way," Shoshi pushed up his glasses, "what did you need us for again? Before we were interrupted by Daichi-san."

"Yeah, yeah, what was it?" Kazuo chirped, his sad appearance instantly disappearing.

The team followed Yuuki as she stepped up to her desk. She rearranged her desk for a bit before picking up a pile of papers. She handed each boy a slip.

"An application?" Arata questioned, reading over the form.

"Yes. As you may already know, but I am the student council president at this school and is the only permanent member of the student council. Daichi-kun does not count as he is only a representative of the study body – a mediator between the council and the students. The reason for the lack of members is because of the association between the Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee. Other students are too afraid to cooperate with Hibari-kun and thus no one even attempt to apply. Therefore, I was forced to fill in every role whenever I can, which can be taxing for my body," Yuuki explained.

Hearing her words, Shoshi's head immediately snapped up in alarm. "Are you okay!? You shouldn't be working if it's too much for you! Think about your health!"

Yuuki smiled at Shoshi's worry. The others looked troubled as well. "It's fine. I had some of the students help me and took plenty of breaks to rest my body."

Shoshi frowned, still upset with Yuuki's apparent lack of care for her health. He looked over the form one last time before making a decision. "I'll do it. I'll join the student council. That way, I can help with the paperwork and lessen your burden, Yuuki-sama."

"Don't forget about us!" Kazuo said, popping into the conversation.

"Yeah! We're always there for you, Yuuki! Just like how you were there for us!" Arata grinned.

"Just leave the hard work to us!" Ken smirked, flexing his arm.

"Thank you, guys!" Yuuki laughed as the boys pulled her into a group hug.

After filling out the forms and getting the approval from the teachers and the study body, the guys officially became members of the Student Council. Gaining the approval was quite easy. Since Yuuki had such a high reputation, the teachers were more than willing to give their approval to Yuuki and in her recruitment of the boys. Besides, even if they didn't approve, Yuuki could always use the principal as a back-up plan.

The student body's approval also took little to no effort to gain. After the information about Yuuki's relationship with the boys spread like wildfire, the boys' reputation and popularity skyrocketed. They were approached by many people; some who were their fans while others who wanted to know more about Yuuki and hoped to gain some indirect knowledge on her. In addition, their assumptions on the boys' bravery to go up against Hibari also helped with the boys' popularity.

Overall, the whole process went smoothly and soon the boys became official members of the Student Council; Kazuo was voted for the Vice President position whose role was to work closely in-line with Yuuki, the President; Shoshi became the Treasurer who was responsible for of all the finances; Ken was the Secretary which basically meant administrative work; and Arata was the Public Relations Director whose job was to basically communicate – like informing the school on events, keeping communication between schools, approve for events, and maintaining the school website. Alongside them was Daichi, who usually bring over any sort of complaints or concerns the students have to the council, among other responsibilities.

Anyway, with the boys now there to help her manage the Student Council, Yuuki was able to relax a bit more and focus on more important task like the Family business. Not that the previous temporary members weren't helpful or anything, but she trusted the boys more and it was easy for them to fall back into the same dynamic they had before.

Now, how to reintroduce them to Hibari? Yuuki could remember the first time she introduced Daichi to Hibari. Unsurprisingly, Yuuki had to act like a shield most of the time, but that only seemed to make Hibari angrier. She wonder why…

Hopefully this would go much more smoothly than the one she had on the rooftop. Yuuki has a feeling that it won't, not until the boys can prove to Hibari their worth, but she can hope, can't she?

She really does miss her boys.


End file.
